All is Fair in Love and Gangs
by Rellylover123
Summary: Caroline Kendall is pure Soc well, she has to be she is dating the leader of the Soc gang. Rose Kendall is more adventurous not like a true Soc and doesn't know how she feels about her Soc boyfriend. One night at a party involving both greasers and Socs, Caroline and Rose meet Dallas Winston and Sodapop Curtis, that night changes all their lives. Will that change be for the better?
1. Chapter 1

Rose's POV

I walked into the party with my older sister Caroline. I felt out of place. This isn't normally the party I would go to especially since greasers are here. I really don't understand why us Socs hate the greasers. They seem normal and just like regular people, maybe they are less wealthy and are dirtier than us but they are humans like us.

I looked around and Caroline was nowhere in sight. I remember her saying in the car stay close to her but it didn't turn out so well.

I walked around to try to find Caroline. It shouldn't be that hard but the house was huge not to mention there are so many people here. The house has high ceilings, beige walls and paintings all around. Which kind of parents would let their kid have a party in here?

"Hey baby want a drink?" some guy slurred.

I turned around and saw Jack from my biology class. He was always a creep. He would always flirt with me even though he knew I was dating Archie and he could kick his ass.

"Jack why don't you just leave me alone?" I asked as kind as I could possibly be.

"Just one drink?" asked Jack with pouty eyes.

Jack was quite a looker though I had to admit. He has blond hair almost white with sparkling blue eyes. He was my height, which isn't that tall considering I'm 5'5. I would have gone out with him but since he is a class below us my parents would never let me date him.

"I don't know, I promised Caroline I wouldn't even look at beer." I said.

"Just one sip? Come on Rose, live a little." said Jack.

Well it is only one little drink. It's not like I'm going to get drunk.

"Um, okay." I smiled.

"Perfect. Follow me." said Jack then walked to the bartender.

I followed behind him getting pushed on the way there. There were so many people.

"Get the little lady a beer." said Jack.

The bartender nodded then went to get my beer.

"Where's your boyfriend?" asked Jack while scratching on the back of his neck.

"He couldn't make it." I lied.

If I told him the truth that he didn't want me coming he would look overprotective which he already is but Archie is a real sweet guy. He's also quite a looker and my parents love him, like love him. They were once talking to his parents about us getting married.

"Oh well that's too bad." said Jack sounding a little happier than he should've sounded.

The bartender came with the beer surprisingly not asking for my age. Since I'm only 15 I shouldn't be drinking this but oh well, live a little Rose.

"Come on drink it." said Jack.

I took a sniff of it. It smelled really bad, why do people drink this? I put it close to my lips then took a little sip. The beer burned my throat as I drank it. This taste like crap.

Jack laughed at the expression of my face. "Don't like it huh?"

I shook my head no.

"It's okay not a lot of people do they just drink it to look cool." said Jack.

I smiled.

"What the hell are you drinking?" I recognize that voice.

I turned around and saw my sister Caroline looking pretty mad at me. Her green eyes looked cold and wild. I've never ever seen my sister so mad.

"Just a beer. This was my first one and I barely had a sip." I said.

"I don't care. Put that down." said my sister through her clenched teeth.

I instantly put it on the table.

"Come on Caroline, she was living a little." slurred Jack.

"Excuse me whatever your name is, you don't get involved in family business especially when you're tipsy." said Caroline.

"Dumb broad." muttered Jack.

I knew Caroline heard it but she was just too angry to care. She grabbed me from arm and yanked me away from Jack. When we were far away she turned around a glared at me.

"What do you think you're doing with him?" asked Caroline.

"I was just talking to him." I said.

"No, he was trying to go all the way with you." said Caroline.

"Huh?" I gave her a confused rolled her eyes in annoyance. "He was trying to have sex with you."

"No he wasn't."

What is she talking about? Boys always went after Caroline. She was the pretty one. Her blond hair was so perfect and straight. She has amazing green eyes.

Caroline gave me a sweet smile. "Yes he was. Trust me I know when a guy is flirting. He was defiantly in to you. Rose, give yourself some credit, you're a real pretty girl."

I smiled. I was going to say something but we heard some cheers going on. We walked over to be some people were crowding around a corner of the room. Two girls were fighting. One was a Soc that went to our school. I think her name was Sarah. The other I couldn't really see since she was the one who was winning the fight. She had Sarah and the ground and was punching her. I did see though she had blond hair with black tips. Her leather jackets had a rip in the back and so did the back of her jeans. Soon some kids pick the girl up and pulled her back. She was really pretty. A little too much make-up but other than that she was pretty. She had an old t-shirt on with ripped jeans. Sarah walked away with her friends.

"Bloody greasers." said Caroline under her breath.

The greaser girl shrugged the boys off then walked past me.

"Dumb socs who think there all better than us." I heard her whisper.

She walked to the door then walked out and slammed in shut.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"Some greaser chick." answered Caroline..

"What happened?" I asked.

"That greaser probably asked for it." said Caroline.

I love Caroline with all my heart but she has this hatred for the greasers that I don't understand. I knew she hates them but lately it's been more then usual.

"Caroline why do you hate the greasers so much?" I asked.

Caroline sighed. "Rose it's a long story."

"Come on tell me." I pleaded.

"It's not a conversation for a party. I'll tell you tomorrow." said Caroline.

"Fine." I said.

"Look Marcia and Cherry are over there." said Caroline.

"Do we have to talk to them?" I asked.

"If you don't want to we don't have to." said Caroline.

Cherry and Marcia are really nice girls but I don't really get along with them. They talk about all these classy stuff while I just sit there and listen plus I don't think Marcia even likes me. I think they only talk to me because I'm Caroline's little sister.

"I really don't want to." I said truthfully.

Caroline smiled. "Okay, why don't we go and get a drink?"

"Sure." I said.

Caroline and I were about to walk away until some guy came over and wrapped his arm around Caroline's waist.

Dally's POV

"What about her?" I asked Soda pointing to some random broad.

"Naw too greasy." said Soda.

"Soda, I've been pointing to thousands of broads and they are all hot." I said in frustration.

"I know Dally but there not the girls I want." said Soda.

"Soda, Sandy dumped you, she's a dumb broad move on." I said.

"Dally, it's not easy for Soda. They've dated for two years." said Steve.

"Whatever." I muttered.

Soda should just relax and go after those girls. They would be willingly to sleep with him. That Sandy girl is a bitch. She had a perfectly good guy in front of her, she is so lucky I don't hit girls.

"Hey guys I'm going to see a movie." said Ponyboy.

"Sure you don't want to stay?" asked Two-bit.

"Naw, have fun without me." said Pony.

"Oh we won't." I said. "This party is bullshit."

It really was. The music was terrible and the house was just a show off. Buck's party is ten times better.

"Come Dallas, it's not that bad." said Steve.

"Not that bad? The music is crappier than my life and the house is just a show off." I said. Some of the girls who were walking past heard me and glanced at me, I gave them a glare then they ran off.

"Well, I'm heading to go see 'Gone With the Wind' bye guys." said Pony then walked off.

'Gone With the Wind' reminds me of Johnny. Oh how I missed him. I hate going into that hospital and seeing Johnny's lifeless body. It's been two weeks since the docs told us he was in a coma.

"I'm going to get a drink. Want one Steve?" asked Two-bit.

"Yeup." said Steve getting out of his chair. "You coming Dal?"

"Naw, I'm gonna have a weed." I said.

They nodded and left. I took out cigarette and lit it up.

"What about her?" I pointed to some red head.

"Naw, too skanky." said Soda.

I blew out a puff of smoke. "What about that chick over there?"

"Naw, too high maintenance." said Soda.

"You don't even know her." I cried out.

"I know Dal but I can't help but think about Sandy." said Soda.

I groaned. I looked around trying to find a decent girl for Soda. I thought this would be easier but no one girl is too socy or too greasy. The other one is too skanky or too preppy. This is why I get a girl every night. I don't care if there a greaser or a Soc I'm getting them. I kept on looking. I had a mission to find a chick for Soda tonight. Then I spotted this blond girl. Her silky hair was in high ponytail and was wearing a plaid skirt that reached to her knees. I saw her talking to some brunette who was probably her friend. I couldn't get over of how hot she is.

"What about the brunette with the blond over there?" I asked Soda.

"Her?" pointed Soda.

"Yeah." I said.

"Isn't she a soc?" asked Soda.

"What's your point?" I asked.

"I don't know Dally, she would never go for a greaser like me. She's pretty though" said Soda.

"Soda, she would be crazy not too." I said. "Plus the blond one is pretty smoking hot."

Soda smiled. "Oh I see it, you want the blond one."

I smirked. "Yup."

Soda got up. "Come on, let's go get them."

"Screw Sandy."

Soda smiled and we both walked to the socy girls.

"Hello ladies." I said while putting my hand around the blond girl's waist.

"Hi." said the brunette.

"I'm Sodapop and this is my friend Dallas Winston." said Soda.

I felt the blond girl wince when she heard Soda say my name. Must've heard my rep.

"I'm Rose." said the brunette.

"What's your name sweetheart?" I whispered in her ear.

"None of your business hood." snapped the blond.

Rose gasped. "Caroline, you don't talk like that."

Oh so her name is Caroline. Cute name.

"Rose, to him I'm allowed to talk to him like that." said Caroline.

"Babe that hurts." I said pretending to be hurt.

Caroline rolled her eyes.

"So Rose how old you are?" asked Soda.

"16."answered Rose smiling to him.

"Wow what are the odds. Soda is only 16." I said.

"Do you go to Preston High School?" asked Rose.

"I use too." said Soda.

"Oh why don't you go anymore?" asked Rose.

"I dropped-out." said Soda barely in a whisper.

"Oh." all Rose could manage to say.

I put my cigarette to my mouth and let out a puff of smoke. Caroline made a disgusted face when she saw the smoke. I then looked down her empty cup. Maybe if I have some alone time I could get to know her and hook-up.

"Soda, Rose why don't you guys go and get me and Caroline another drink." I suggested.

"Sure, what do you want a beer?" asked Soda.

"I don't want a drink." snapped again Caroline.

What's with this girl and snapping?

"She wants a Pepsi trust me." said Rose.

Soda nodded then took her hand and they walked together holding hands.

"So why are you so cranky? Why don't I help you relax a bit?" I asked while rubbing circles with my thumb on her waist.

"Get your dirty hand off of my hand." said Caroline then pushed my arm off.

I leaned against the wall and said "Whoa, girl calm down."

"Don't you dare tell me to calm down, greaser." snapped Caroline.

"Listen cupcake, I did nothing to you so why don't stop with the name calling?" I said while rage was building.

Caroline gave me a cold hard glare. "Dallas, I know your kind. I've heard everything you did. I know you've gone to jail like ten times in the past year. Why don't you stop pretending to be nice and tell me the real reason why you came here?"

It was way more than 10.

"You know you can call me Dally." I said.

I hate it when people called me Dallas. It sounds too professional plus my father use to call me Dallas a lot. I like Dally or Dal.

"Are you going to answer my question, Dallas?" asked Caroline.

"Well I came here because-"

I was cut off by Caroline's facial reaction. Her eyes went wide and she went pale.

"What?" I asked.

Caroline didn't say anything. I turned around and saw a Soc.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Caroline's boyfriend, James." said James with a cold glare, the glare wasn't meant for me but it was meant for Caroline.


	2. Chapter 2

Caroline's

"What're you doing here?" James asked, pushing Dallas aside and now focusing on me. I looked down at my shoes, not knowing what to say

.

"Your parents came back from a gala thirty minutes ago and noticed you and Rose weren't home. You had them scared to death." James told me with concern etched across his face. I knew I had probably scared him too.

I looked up at Dallas, and then back to James. I was really nervous now, knowing that my father had warned me not to go to another party last time I had been caught two months ago.

"I wanted to come, so I did. How did you find out I was here?" I asked.

James stared at me intently, raising his voice.

"Your folks called Archie and me, and since you have this weird obsession with parties, we figured you would be here. It was stupid and reckless what you and Rose did. To make things worse you're also talking to this nimrod."

"Nimrod huh? Is that it, ya lil pansy?" smirked Dallas, blowing a puff a smoke right in his face. I couldn't help but let out a small laugh, but in the end I received a glare from James.

"You wanna go greaser?" James scowled, turning around completely so that he was facing Dallas.

"Maybe," Dallas responded with a straight face, completely unnerved. He obviously hadn't heard of James before, and that made me nervous. Dallas put his cigarette to his mouth, waiting for James to make a move. He looked real tuff, I had to admit.

"Come on hood, let's go," James jeered, taking off his thin brown jacket and tossing it to me. I was so tempted to just let it fall on the floor, but I caught it anyways, knowing it was James' favorite jacket.

"James, let's go home." I suggested, placing my hand on his arm to hold him back. I didn't want a fight to happen all because of me. I already knew I was going to get it at home.

"Not before I teach this greaser where his rightful place in this world is," James told me loud and clear, just so that Dallas could hear too.

Dallas tossed his cigarette onto the floor and stepped on it.

"Tell your girlfriend to leave 'cause I don't want her to see her boyfriend getting his ass kicked." Said Dallas. Dallas sounded very tough.

By now, all the people who had left the living room were coming back. More and more people were gathering around us, bored and looking for something interesting… like a fight between a greaser and a Soc.

When I looked over at Dallas and noticed he looked dead serious, I started to panic. James pushed me away and tried to lunge at Dallas, but once again I cut in, this time stepping in between the both of them. They were both dangerously close, glaring at each other.

"James, it's not worth it, can you please just take me and Rose home?" I pleaded, hoping he would realize how scared I really was.

I had never seen James in a fight, I had only heard about his fights from his friends, and they always told me that he would win within the first few seconds. But then again, I had never seen Dallas in a fight, and he was dangerous. I had a feeling someone was going to get hurt real bad, and it would all be my fault.

The anger was instantly gone from his eyes when he saw how frightened I was. But knowing James, he would never let himself look weak in front of others. He pushed me aside.

"Shut your trap and get into the car if you don't wanna watch this fight."

My mouth hung open in shock. James had never spoken to me that way before, even throughout our three-year relationship. I stepped back to let them have their fight, not even knowing whose side I was on anymore.

"Some boyfriend you are, don't worry sweetheart, after this fight I'll show you a good time." Said Dally.

I ignored him and saw James lunged towards him.

I looked away, feeling guilty every time I heard a sickening thud of fist-against-face mixed with the sound of people cheering. Throughout the whole fight, I could only make out that James had punched Dallas in the face, but Dallas had quickly punched back. There had been plenty of cussing, and they both had charged at each other like angry bulls. Dallas tackled James to the ground and started throwing punches at him. I had the urge to break them apart, but I quickly reminded myself that James had wanted this to happen. Telling myself that James would be cross if I stepped in again saved me from the guilt. Somehow James took the lead and started beating the tar out of Dallas. He pushed Dallas off of him, and grabbed his switchblade from the pocket of his khaki pants. Dallas saw the blade when they both quickly got up, and he backed away.

"Really need a weapon to beat me?" Dallas asked wryly.

I saw Soda and two other greasers who I recognized from school coming towards Dallas to back him up. I also saw Archie, Blake, and four other Socs I didn't recognize coming to help James.

"What's going on?" Soda asked.

"You greasers need to stick with the whores from your neighborhood," Archie replied, smirking at Dallas.

I scanned the room for Rose, knowing she was last with Soda. My eyes widened when I saw her standing right behind Soda. Was she stupid? Why was she standing with the greasers at a time like this, especially when her boyfriend was right there?!

My question was left un-answered when I saw a look of shock spread over Archie's face, and soon over James' and the four other Socs. They had spotted Rose too.

James went after Dallas again, and Archie charged at Soda with his fists ready. The two greasers from school were taking on James's friends. A couple of guys from the crowd also got involved. All hell broke loose. I made my way over to Rose, who was hiding at the back of the room, and grabbed her hand. I led her out of the large living room and away from the fight, and towards the double doors of the mansion. It didn't help that there was an open window in the lobby that was connected to the living room, letting you see everything that was going on.

"We're leaving," I muttered.

"We can't leave. Cherry, Marcia and Marcia's brother gave us a drive here, and they're still at the party, how are we supposed to leave? Our only option is Archie and James." Rose muttered back.

Some older boys who looked like they were in college broke up the fight. James and Archie had scrapes and bruises but the greasers had more wounds. It was probably from the blade that James had. Dallas had cuts on his right cheek and few bruises. I almost felt bad for him, considering this was my entire fault. I looked over at Soda who was hurt pretty bad, but didn't show any signs of pain. He looked ticked off more than hurt. He had a gash on his arm that he was pressing a piece of now-bloodied cloth to, plenty of deep cuts, and a bruise on his cheek. Looking at Rose's face, I knew what she was thinking.

"Don't you dare," I told her through clenched teeth, my voice low and serious.

Rose ran towards Soda and tried to help him but Archie stormed over and grabbed her arm roughly.

"What the hell are you doing?" Archie yelled.

Rose shrunk back and tried to free her arm from his grip.

Archie and James came over to the doorway, both of them holding on to Rose to make sure she didn't run away again. She looked more pissed off than ever.

"We're leaving," James stated as he nodded for me to lead us out the door.

"Y- your face, you need to get cleaned u-"

"I can wash the blood off when I get home, just get out, dammit!" James yelled, cutting me off.

"Don't raise your voice at me!" I yelled back.

He muttered several unpleasant and shocking things under his breath before pushing me aside, and heading out the door with Rose following behind him. Archie stayed behind, waiting for me to leave already. I looked through the window one last time, searching for Dallas. When I found him, our eyes connected. He gave me a small smile despite the blood drooling out of the corner of his mouth, and then turned back to his friends.

I walked out the door with Archie following behind me, thinking about what that smile from Dallas could've meant.

I got in the back of the mustang and sat beside was trembling, her eyebrows furrowed and her lips pressed in a tight line. She looked bitter only because her first party had been a disaster.

"Everything will be okay." I whispered in her ear as Archie got in the front with James and shut the door.

But really, 'Everything will be okay' was a big lie. Mom wasn't that scary, but dad... he was a Chief Police Officer. He was the one I was worried about.

Rose's POV

When we were almost home and done with the boring car ride, I built enough courage to ask something that Caroline or my parents never answered.

"Why do you guys hate the greasers? I mean, they're humans, just like us. It's not their fault that they're poor."

Archie turned around in his seat and looked at me with a blank expression "They're idiotic bastards who k-"

Caroline held up a hand to silence Archie. "I'll tell Rose myself later."

"You still haven't told her, Caroline?" James asked. "She's fifteen. How hasn't she heard about it from anyone else?"

Caroline didn't respond to him. The entire car ride home James would ask her questions about what she and Dally talked about, but she had ignored him. I didn't know Dally that much except for that he was always in jail, but I had noticed the way he was looking at my sister earlier. There was a soft side to him, deep down.

I couldn't help but think about Soda as the gatekeeper opened up the gates to our house and we drove down the large driveway and past the leisure pool. He was so sweet to me, and respected the fact that I was already taken. We had talked about the most randomness things in the short time that we were alone, and we had so much more in common other than our different wealth classes than Archie and I ever did. I really wanted to see him again.

James parked the car in front of our mansion. They followed me and Caroline up the steps, ready to give our father a full report on what had happened, hoping a punishment would scare us into never sneaking off again. Caroline sighed and opened the door. We saw our father and mother waiting in the living room of the mansion.

"Where was the party at?" Father asked, stepping forward. I was certain he was glaring down at us, but I couldn't be sure because his peaked cap created a shadow over his eyes.

Both of us remained quite, looking down at our feet.

"Answer me!" He yelled, making me jump.

"We went to Lizzie Hartman's party." Caroline confessed.

"James, honey, was there any boys there?" Mother asked.

"Yes Mrs. Kendall," James responded in a respectful manner.

"Did Caroline and Rose talk to any boys other than you two?" She asked.

"Yes Mrs. Kendall," He responded again. Mother and Father turned to look at us at the same time, a look of disapproval and rage across their faces.

"Thank you for bringing them back home, Archie, James. You two are dismissed." Father said.

"You're welcome, sir," They both said in unison. Archie and James left.

"What are the names of the boys you spoke with?" Father demanded suddenly, his lips now pressed in a tight line instead of a scowl.

"Dallas Winston was talking to Caroline-" I was going to add that I had talked to Soda, but Caroline was quick to cut me off.

"Rose didn't talk to anyone. When Dallas came to talk to me she went to the bathroom."

Why did she lie? What was the purpose of her taking all the blame? I could handle some of the blame too.

"Oh, Dallas Winston, I see. You weren't only talking to a boy, but a hood." Father said, gloweringly. "Should I go on and tell you all about his record back at the police station? We can stand here for hours going over everything. How would you like that? I thought I raised you better than to talk to hoods!"

"Dallas Winston. That disrespectful juvenile boy." Mother chipped in, shaking her head in disapproval. "You snuck out of the house with your little sister, and to a party, even after your father and I warned you there would be consequences if you ever went to a party without permission. Caroline, you know that to go to a party you have to ask us. And there can only be girls from our class, no others. What were you thinking, going to a party with dirt-poor and middle-class girls and boys? Do you know what dirt-poor boys do at parties? Bad things, Caroline, bad things."

I couldn't help but think about Jack and the way he had convinced me to drink from that bottle of beer, after mother finished her lecture.

"I know and it will never happen again." Caroline mumbled, still looking down at her feet.

"It won't, because the next time I catch the two of you sneaking out to parties or talking to hoods or 'greasers', you both will be homeschooled eight hours a day, seven days a week. And just to top it all off, the both of you are grounded for two months." Father ordered, giving us a small nod and then walking up the grand staircase to retire for the night.

Mother gave us a sympathetic smile. "Get ready for bed, girls. Goodnight." She leaned forward and gave us each a kiss on the forehead.

She then followed after father, walking up the staircase.

"Why do we hate greasers so much?" I whispered to Caroline.

"Get ready for bed, and then I'll come over to your room. It's time for you to know." She replied.


	3. Chapter 3

Soda's POV

The front door slammed shut. Ponyboy and Darry had just left, and I had to leave soon.

"What're you doing today Dal?" I asked when he walked into the kitchen. Dally had slept on the sofa last night after the party. Almost half his face was bruised and swollen now, but I was wise to keep quiet about it. I looked just like him, except I also had my arm wrapped up in gauze.

"I don't know, probably headin' over to Buck's." he replied, stifling a yawn.

"You can chill at the station with me 'till my boss kicks you out," I suggested, running a comb through my hair.

Dally did a slight nod. "You ever going to see that Rose chick again?" He asked.

"Hope so. We hit it off last night."

"That's good. Are you finally done with Sandy?"

I shrugged, and put the comb down. "I don't know, Dal. How'd you go with Caroline?" I asked, changing the topic.

"Not too good. We didn't really... connect." he muttered, sounding a little disappointed. Huh, it's weird that this hit him hard. He never really cared about a girls feelings and what girls thought of him in general. Didn't know he had feelings, I used to always think he would grow old while tossing girls around. That Caroline girl sure was special,nobody ever made such a huge impact on Dally Winston like that.

"Don't worry about it, I bet if her boyfriend hadn't came she would've been head over heels for you." I told him reassuringly, heading over to the front door.

Dally scoffed. "Why don't you tell me all about that brunette?" he asked, following behind me as we made our way to the DX.

I smiled just at the thought of her. "Shoot Dally, she's one cool girl. She's sweet and nice and not like the others. I don't think she cares that I'm a greaser." I didn't know why I was opening up to Dally like this. Dally and I are good buddies but we never opened up to each other.

"Does she have a boyfriend?" he asked.

"Yeah, Archie Day," I answered, the smile quickly vanishing.

It wasn't long before we made it to the station. I still had around five minutes 'til my shift started. "Are you going to see Johnny today?" I asked Dally, shoving my hands into the front pockets of my jeans.

"Yup, like I do everyday. Wanna come?" he asked, looking over to me for a second before concentrating on lighting up a cigarette.

"Sure. I've missed that Johnnycake."

"We'll go see Johnny after your shift." He said before taking a long drag.

I spun around when I heard the door to the store creak open. "Come on Soda!" my boss yelled, looking slightly irritated.

"Coming!" I yelled back. Turning to Dally, I kept my voice low and said "I'll see you later Dal."

"Keep your friend there!" Yelled my boss again.

Dally did a little wave to my boss which led my boss to slam the door.

"See ya," Dally replied coolly, turning away and heading back in the direction of my house. I went into the shop to start working on an old and rusty pickup truck. But trying to focus on work was impossible when I could only think of Rose. I could even remember her scent; lavender. I was stupid for agreeing to go to that party to find a new girl. I was better off being alone than meeting a wonderful girl who I couldn't have.

Caroline's POV

The bell rang, and instantly everyone stood up and started filing out of the classroom. I clutched my books to my chest and headed out the door last. The whole walk to my locker, I noticed several people staring at me and whispering to their friends. They must've heard what had happened last night. News traveled fast at our high school.

"How's your day been?" Rose asked, meeting me at my locker.

Last night, just before we went to sleep, I had explained everything to Rose. I had told her about the rivalry between greasers and Socs. I told her how Johnny killed Bob, Johnny and Pony running off. Then when they came back, Randy left and never said why. I also told her how the greasers ended up winning the rumble.

"Not too great. Everyone seems to be whispering about me, plus, James has been acting really weird." I told her. "What about your day?"

"Alright I guess. In english Archie asked me why I was talking to Soda. 'Because he doesn't talk about popularity and money every second of the day like you' was my exact reply. Also, thanks to me, he now thinks that if he doesn't buy me lunch I'll never forgive him for being so harsh on me last night." She shrugged, a mischievous smile on her face. No wonder she was so happy. When she couldn't stand Archie, she would mess with him.

Rose and I made our way to the cafeteria and sat at our usual spot near a large window. Marcia and Cherry were already there, deep in discussion.

"Hi," I said, announcing my presence. Cherry and Marcia stopped talking, and turned to look at us with wide eyes..

"Is it true?" Marcia asked when Rose and I took a seat on the bench.

I gave her a curious look. "Is what true?"

"Is it true that you talked to Dally Winston?" Marcia dragged the words out.

"Pfft, no," I bit my lip. I never was a good liar. "Where did you hear that?"

"Don't lie Caroline..." Marcia warned, squinting her eyes at me.

When I bite my lip it means that I'm lying. I'm just really bad at it.

"Why did you talk to him? You're not supposed to talk to him!" Cherry snapped, looking slightly irritated.

"It wasn't my fault, he was the one who came up to me. Besides, the conversation wasn't even friendly. " I confessed. It bothered me how Cherry looked slightly jealous. Her having a possible crush on a greaser was one thing, but the fact that her boyfriend had died just a few weeks ago was another thing.

Marcia's eyes twinkled, and she opened her mouth to say something humorous, but she quickly cut herself off. "Boyfriend alert," she muttered.

I groaned. "Great."

I turned around and saw James coming towards us, and boy did he look mad. Archie followed behind him, holding a tray with a slice of pizza and a donut in his hands. He made his way around the table and placed the tray down in front of Rose.

"Thank you Arch," Rose said, smiling up at him and batting her eyelashes. He tensed at the nickname that he hated, but quickly dismissed his annoyance and pulled a seat over to our table to sit with her.

When I noticed the presence of someone standing right behind me, I turned my attention away from Rose. "I want to talk to you," James whispered in my ear.

"Yeah, well I don't." I snapped, trying not to let my fear show. Sometimes James really did scare me.

"I'm not going away till I get to talk to you," he growled.

I stood up abruptly, startling everyone at our table. "Please excuse me," I then followed James out the cafeteria and walked outside.

"What did you want to talk about?" I asked, cocking my head to the side impatiently.

"About last night," He replied, looking to the left then to the right to make sure no one was listening.

"Alright, what about it?"

"Were you drinking?"

I rolled my eyes." You drink, so why does it matter if I do?" I didn't actually drink; I just wanted to see where he was going with this.

"Yes or no Caroline..."

"No, I didn't drink."

"Were you smoking?"

"No, you know I don't smoke!" How could he even assume such a thing?

"Why did you go?" He asked, taking a step closer and lowering his voice to almost a whisper.

"Because I wanted to," I spoke through clenched teeth. His questions were starting to get on my nerves.

"Well, that's a good reason," he muttered.

"Why did you get into a fight with Dallas?" I asked suddenly, wanting some of my own questions answered.

"...'Cause he's a greaser..." he said it as if it were obvious.

I mocked his response. "Well, that's a good reason."

"Are you turning into one of them?" He snarled, pointing an accusing finger at me.

"No! I just want to know why you got into a fight with him when he wasn't even looking for trouble!"

"He was trying to make a move on you. For all I know, he got you..." James trailed off, looking sheepish.

"He got me what?" I crossed my arms and started to tap my left foot impatiently.

James looked down and mumbled something.

"What was that?" I asked, arching an eyebrow.

Keeping his voice low, and staring straight into my eyes, he murmured; "Pregnant."

I had the sudden urge to slap him. How dare he think I would go all the way with Dallas Winston! James and I had been dating for three years now, and he thought I would throw it all away for some greaser?! "You're right James, that's exactly what happened. I'm pregnant with Winston's child."

At first he was startled, expecting me to deny his accusation. When my words had processed through his brain, he raged. "Fuck! How could you Caroline?!" He pounded his fist on a the wall.

"No, how could you accuse me of cheating? I was using sarcasm when I said I was pregnant! I didn't have sex with Dallas!" I cried with disgust. It was taking all of my strength to remain calm and classy.

I turned to go back to the lunchroom, but James grabbed my wrist roughly. I held my breath when he dug his nails into my skin.

"Caroline, how was I not supposed to think that you hooked-up with Dallas? Dallas' known for this kind of stuff." He spoke through gritted teeth.

"I've been your girlfriend for three years now and you think I would throw all that away for some greaser with no life?" I questioned, on the verge of tears. "Dallas is a hood. He has no future, and I have no feelings for him." I wasn't lying about that part. I didn't want anything to do with Dallas.

He let go of my wrist and held both of my hands in his. "Caroline, don't take it personally, it's just that my life is hard." He said in a softer voice.

"'Hard' how?"

"You don't know what it's like to lose someone important to you." He looked pained when thinking about Bob. Archie and James were with Randy and Bob the night Bob died.

"Trust me I do. The real James Carter I knew wouldn't have started a fight with a hood who didn't even know what he was doing." I was going to stop there, but then I remembered the blade. "And the blade! Why don't you and your friends ever fight fair? I've been stressing out and blaming myself for all the serious cuts you gave those greasers. Can't you avoid a fight for a week at least? What's the point of violence anyways, huh?"

He sighed, starting to get annoyed. "What was I suppose to do? Let the greasers think I was weak?"

"Yes! What if Archie and the others hadn't come to back you up in time? You could've ended up in the hospital. Life isn't about trying to look cool or be popular, it's ab-"

"Oh I get it, you think I can't beat Dallas Winston." He cut me off, a scowl on his face.

"I didn't say that,"

"You implied it."

"James, I'm done talking to you." I was beyond pissed, and reached my hand out to push him aside and go back to Rose and the others. James quickly grabbed my right wrist again.

"James let go!" I cried, clawing at his hand clasped around my wrist. My wrist was starting to sting. The gold rings on his fingers cut into my skin. I could see a trickle of blood flow down my arm.

"We're not finished talking, don't you dare try to walk away from me," he growled. What was with him? He had never hurt me throughout our entire relationship. Now, looking at the blood that was seeping down my arm, I was starting to wonder if this was the real James and how severely my dad would beat him. My dad had warned him to never lay a hand on me or harm me in any way.

"James gets your dirty hand off of me!" I yelled now, desperate for anyone to help me. My wrist felt as if it was on fire.

"So now my hand is dirty?" He chuckled, letting go of my wrist. "What about Dallas? Is your precious Dallas Winston's hand dirty too?"

I clutched my now-free wrist, ignoring all the blood and swelling. When I looked up into Jame's eyes I realized something. He had raged at me because he was jealous. He was jealous that I had talked to another guy.

"Dallas is not mine," I spoke as calm as possible, my voice almost a whisper.

"But I bet you want him to be. I bet you've already slept with him, yet you still came back to me. You're a whore that's gon-"

I didn't let him finish his sentence. When I heard the word 'whore' being thrown at me, I saw nothing but red. I put my hand up and slapped James


	4. Chapter 4

Caroline's POV

He looked angrier than hurt, and that scared me.

It took me a couple of seconds to accept that I had just slap the boy I love. I stood there, frozen, shocked at my own actions. What had I done?

"You shouldn't have done that..." He muttered his eyes remaining on the floor.

The only thing I could think of was to run back inside the cafeteria before James anything else happen. Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to stare at me when I slammed the doors open and rushed inside. I walked past our table and to the girl's bathrooms, ignoring all the attention I was receiving. When I made it into the bathroom, I checked the entire bathroom stalls. I was the only one here, thankfully. I went over to the mirrors.

My mascara was smudged and my hair was falling out of its neat updo. I quickly washed the blood off my arm before anyone else noticed, and pulled the sleeve of my sweater down over my wrist. I tried to use my fingers to wipe away the mascara, but it only smudged more.

"What happened?"

I turned and saw Rose standing there with her half-eaten donut. Even as she chewed she looked concerned.

"I slapped him," I told her straight up, turning back to the mirror and focusing on my hair.

"Why?"

"He called me whore."

She stopped chewing, a look of rage in her eyes. "Why'd he call you a whore?"

"He thought I was pregnant with Winston's child, which I'm not." I told her, shrugging it off as if it were now nothing.

"I have a feeling James wasn't concerned about losing you, but concerned about his reputation if you were to get pregnant." Rose muttered, leaning against the wall and going back to focusing on her donut.

"But we've dated for so long, and I don't want our relationship to end because of a greaser and Soc rivalry." I told her truthfully.

Rose sighed. I knew she really liked Soda, and I didn't blame her, he did have the fun kind of personality that Rose liked... but she was with Archie. I wouldn't let her throw her relationship with Archie away for someone mom and dad wouldn't approve of in a million years.

"Rose, promise me you won't go see Soda ever again. Everyone's already angry at us, and dad's gonna make us get homeschooled if we disobey him again." I told her, looking her in the eyes.

Rose kept her lips pressed in a tight line and said nothing.

"Promise me that you won't." I repeated, this time more sternly.

"Fine, I promise."

"Good," I told her, giving her a curt nod. I watched as she slowly turned around and made her way out the bathroom door. I just hoped she kept her promise.

Rose's POV

It was the last class of the day. I was doodling hearts and flowers in my notebook, not paying attention to the math lesson I was supposed to be paying attention to. But it wasn't like I needed to learn any of the stuff we went over in math. I already knew it all I was a straight-A student.

Thirty minutes into the class, we all heard knocking at the door.

"Excuse me everyone," Mr. Diaz cleared his throat. Everyone watched as he went to get the door. Well, everyone except for me. I continued doodling hearts and flowers.

"That must be our new student. Now, I want each and every one of you to be nice to him, he's a bit... younger than the rest of you." Mr. Diaz informed us right before he swung the door open.

This was advanced grade 11 math. If I was in grade 10, the new kid was either my age or a bit younger. Finally I wasn't going to be the only sophomore in this class.

"Class, please welcome, uhh..." I heard Mr. Diaz ask the new boy for his name. "Please welcome Ponyboy Curtis."

My pencil slipped out of my hands and fell onto the ground, and I instantly looked up and saw a young boy who looked a lot like Soda. Sodapop's last name is Curtis, and I remember him mentioning something about having a little brother at the party. I even remember the name Ponyboy being familiar... Caroline had told me about how Cherry's boyfriend Bob, who had also been a best friend to Archie and James, had been stabbed. I remember the name Ponyboy somewhere in the story, but I knew he wasn't the greaser who had killed Bob; the killer was named 'Jimmy' I think. It started with a J.

A few immature idiots in the class started snickering at Ponyboy's name. I didn't know what they found so funny... it was a unique name. I wished I had a more unique name.

"Why don't you go sit next to Rose, over in the back?" Mr. Diaz asked Ponyboy, nodding over to the empty seat next to me. He nodded while his eyes remained on the ground. Boy, was he shy.

Several boys glared at Ponyboy as he walked over to the seat and sat down. I remembered they had all at one point in the year tried to sit next to me, but when Archie had glared at them, they had backed off. Looking over at Archie now, sitting to the other side of the row ahead of me, I noticed that he was too busy chucking paper balls at the geek in front of him to realize what had just happened. I was thankful for that, now I could talk to Ponyboy without Archie questioning me later on.

"Hi," I smiled at him. I tried to ignore the weird looks I was receiving from some people.

Ponyboy looked over at me shortly, and then back up to the front of the class. I couldn't help but wonder if the only reason he wouldn't talk to me was because he was a greaser, and I was a Soc.

"Take out your homework from last night," Mr. Diaz instructed, going back to his 'let me bore you to death' mode.

"Are you Soda's brother?" I whispered to Ponyboy as I opened up my notebook.

"Yeah, how'd you know him?" he asked curiously, giving me his full attention now. He looked half scared as well, as if receiving news from a Soc about his brother could only mean trouble.

"I met him last night at a party. Do you know where I could find him?" I asked.

He hesitated. "Why should I tell you? You're a Soc..."

"I'm no Soc, I'ma middle class," I told him with a straight face. When I noticed him look at what I was wearing.

"A designer skirt with a designer sweater, a pearl necklace, and fancy lookin' shoes is middle-class?" He asked, looking confused.

I sighed. "Fine, I'm a Soc. But I really need to talk to Sodapop."

He ignored me for the rest of the class. When the bell rang, we both stood up at the same time. Ponyboy looked over at me, and I looked back.

"Soda works at the DX station," He blurted out.

"Where is that?"

"I could take you there if you want..."

"That would be wonderful! School's over now, so meet me at Lolli's in 15 minutes. Thank you, Ponyboy," I reached over and gave him a quick hug before walking out of the classroom.

Lolli's was a candy store close to the school. It wasn't popular, so no one would see Ponyboy and me and get suspicious.

I just hoped nobody would find out about the plan, especially Caroline. I was breaking the promise I had made with her. I knew how much trouble I would be getting into if anyone found out about this, but... just one last visit to Soda couldn't hurt, could it?


	5. Chapter 5

Rose's POV

I was at my locker, getting my stuff together.

"Hey." said Archie then gave me kiss on the cheek.

"Hi." I said. I'm still pretty mad at him; he had no right to treat me like that at the party.

"Did you see what your sister did to James?" asked Archie.

"Yes I did and he deserved it." I said sternly.

"What? No he didn't." said Archie.

"He called her a whore!" I exclaimed.

"She was probably hooking up with Dally." said Archie

I looked at him with wide eyes. "Don't you dare say that about my sister."

"Do you want a drive?" asked Archie changing the topic.

I hate it when he does this. He'll be completely in the wrong then he'll change the subject. Why can't he man up to his own idioticity?

"No. I'm going to the library to re-search on my history project." I said.

"Oh, what kind of project?" asked Archie.

Oh damn.

"It's a-a," I paused. "World War One project."

"Oh okay. I'll see ya tomorrow?" asked Archie.

"Yeah bye Archie." I said then walked off to tell Caroline to the exact same thing.

I saw Caroline getting her stuff from her locker. I sighed then walked up to her.

"Hey!" I said.

"Hi, ready to go?" asked Caroline.

"I'm actually going the library to do re-search on World War one for my history project." I said.

"Oh." said Caroline. "Have fun."

"Oh I will." I said sarcastically and I turned around walking to the direction the doors.

I'm really lucky that the public library is close to Lolli's. As I walked I couldn't help but get really excited to see Soda again but what if Soda doesn't want to see me? He already has enough problems with the Socs why would he want more?

I made it to the candy shop and looked around hoping I wouldn't see Caroline or any other Socs. I walked in and saw a little man probably in his late forties.

"Hello." I said politely.

"Hi." said the man not looking up from his newspaper.

I walked around trying to see if I could find Ponyboy but he wasn't anywhere in sight. He probably decided not to show up. He doesn't need more drama especially since he witnessed a murder. He's only fourteen he shouldn't be in the middle with all of this. I heard the door open. I walked around and saw Ponyboy.

"Hey Ponyboy, I thought you weren't going to show up." I said.

"Sorry, I got caught up with some Socs," said Ponyboy.

Now that I realize it, Ponyboy does look like he's limping.

"What did they do?" I asked.

"They just tripped me and kicked me once in the gut. Thankfully Two-bit came and got them to stop." said Ponyboy.

"Do you know who it was?" I asked. Hopefully it wasn't Archie.

Ponyboy shrugged. "No I don't."

"Sorry about that. If they bother you again kick them in the nuts, that's what I would do." I said truthfully.

Ponyboy let out a small laugh. "Wanna go see my brother now?"

I nodded eagerly. Pony and I walked out and headed to a street I've never been before. I've never ever been to the greaser's turf before. I'm finally going on an adventure I've always wanted to go on.

Caroline's POV

I was on my bed and was reading "Gone With The Wind." I'm reading it for my English assignment but I also heard it was an amazing book. And boy it was it amazing. It was an amazing romance novel. I jumped a bit when I heard someone ring the doorbell.

"I'll get it!" yelled my mother.

"Okay!" I yelled back.

I went back to reading.

"Caroline, Elijah is here!" yelled my mom.

I dropped the book. What the hell does he want?

"I don't want to talk to him!" I yelled.

I looked at my arm were the cut was. I put a bandage on it and luckily my mom didn't notice.

"You're pregnant!" my mother yelled storming in.

"What!? Where did you get that idea?" I demanded.

"James just told me that he thought you were pregnant," said mom.

"Well, I'm not!" I exclaimed.

"We should probably call Dr. Johnson and get you tested it out." said my mom.

"I'm not pregnant. I did not and never will have sex with Dallas Winston."

"Caroline, James has a point. That boy does have a record. For all we know that hood raped you." said my mom.

My eyes went wide. "Is James still here?"

It bothered me that my mom believed James and not me.

My mom nodded her head. I walked out of the room then to the living. I saw James sitting on the couch playing with his thumbs. His cheek was still a little red and it was a little bruised.

"How dare you tell my mother you think I'm pregnant!" I yelled at him.

"Caroline, I'm just worried about you," said James trying not to raise his voice. I hate it every time he does this. When we get into a fight and were around other people he makes me look like the bad guy.

I saw my mom coming down and I said, "I'm not pregnant and Dallas did not rape me. All we did was have a conversation nothing more."

"Wanna to go for a walk and talk over things?" asked James.

I crossed my arms. "No, I'm grounded."

"It's okay Caroline, go." said my mom urging me to go.

"Please." said James with pouty eyes.

"Fine." I said then walking out and James followed me out.

"I wanted to apologize for what happened at lunch." Said James as we walked.

"Did you tell my mom that I slapped you?" I asked.

"No. I left out some parts." said James.

"So you also left you that you laid a hand on me." I said.

"I'm sorry about that. Did I hurt you too much?" asked James.

"Yes." I didn't bother lying. He had to know that he really did hurt me.

"I'm sorry. Caroline, I don't want to lose you for some greaser-"

"You weren't going to lose me for a greaser. Nothing happened between Dallas and meI."

"I don't want to lose you." said James.

"I don't want to lose you either." I admitted.

"Can we forget today ever happened?" asked James.

"No, I can't. James." I said on the verge of tears.

"Caroline I don't want us to break up." Said James as he put his hands on my arms.

"Were not breaking-up but I think it's best if we give each other some space for a bit." I said truthfully trying not to cry.

"I respect your decision. It probably it's for the best if we do take a little break." said James.

I smiled then gave him a hug. He kissed the top of my head then gave me a little squeeze. I didn't want to let go but I knew I had to.

"Goodbye James." I said.

"Bye beautiful." he said.

I blushed then turned away and waited to get back into the house then I went straight into my room and let the tears flow out. I know that James can be an ass but I really do care about him and I don't want to lose a great guy like him.

Rose's POV

"How much longer till we get to the station?" I asked.

"It's around the corner." said Ponyboy.

I nodded.

"You're not going to hurt Soda right?" asked Pony.

"No, Ponyboy I will never hurt Soda." I said.

"Yeah, that's what Sandy said." said Ponyboy.

"Who's Sandy?" I asked.

Ponyboy didn't answer me and we continued to walk in silence then we finally made it to the station.

"There he is." said Ponyboy.

I followed him into the station and I saw Sodapop underneath a car working on it.

"Hey Sodapop." said Ponyboy.

"Hey Pony. How was school?" asked Soda.

"It was good. Can you come out so I can actually talk to you?" asked Ponyboy.

"Yeah, just one sec Pony." said Soda.

Soda came out of the car and looked at me. He has grease on his face and his hair was mess but he still looked really good.

"What are you doing here Rose?" smiled Soda.

"Just looking for some adventure." I said.

"Well shoot you came to the right place." said Soda.

"I hope so." I smiled.

"I'll leave you two alone." Said Ponyboy as he walked out.

"Did you need anything Rose?" Asked Soda with a smile.

"I just wanted to talk to you. To apologize for that what happened last night." I said.

"Don't worry about it. I can't talk right now cause if my boss sees me I'm screwed. How about we hang out tomorrow?"

"I would love to! How about rollerblading?" I asked.

Soda smiled. "Sounds perfect."

"Great I'll see you tomorrow at 6?"

"See you then."

I walked out of the door and Pony helped me to get back to my turf. I couldn't help but feel guilty. Here I was talking to Soda after Caroline told me not to. I really do like Soda as a friend. Maybe even more one day, Archie and I just have nothing in common.


	6. Chapter 6

Rose's POV

I woke up from the sound of my alarm clock. I groaned. Ugh, I just want to sleep some more. I forced myself out of bed though. I walked to my bathroom.

"How stunning." I muttered as I looked in the mirror.

My hair was a mess and my eyes looked tired. I splashed cold water upon my face then dried my face off. I grabbed my brush and brushed through all the tangles. I walked out to my closet and picked out a lime green skirt with a black bottom up shirt. Took my nightie off then put on my outfit on, I looked in the mirror and was satisfied.

I walked down to already see Caroline, mother and father in the kitchen.

"Good morning." I said as I sat down in my seat.

Good morning they all chorused together. Our maid Jeanie gave me my eggs.

"Thank you." I said.

Jeanie nodded then turned to my mother. "Would like some more coffee Madam Marie?"

"Yes." said mother as she handed Jeanie her mug. "Dave what time will you be returning tonight?"

"Midnight, they need me late tonight." said father.

"So you won't be there to see me cheer?" asked Caroline.

Caroline has been in cheerleading since the 8th grade. She loves it or so we think. I think James is making her stay in it since he is on the football team and so he can see her prance around in a shorter skirt.

"I'm sorry honey, I have meeting. Rose are you going?" asked mother turning to me.

Oh shit. What am I suppose to say? I'm meeting Soda later.

I took a bite of my eggs and said "No."

"Why?" asked Father.

I took another bite.

"I have a paper due for English tomorrow. I'm sorry Caroline, I know how important it is to you." I said.

"It's alright. Come on Rose, we better get to school. Bye mom, bye dad have fun at work." said Caroline while getting and smoothing out her lavender skirt.

I did the same. "Bye."

"Be safe." yelled father as we walked out.

We shut the door behind us.

"Are you and James okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, we decided to put the past behind us." said Caroline.

"But he hurt you and you forgive him in the same day?" I cried out.

"Rose, I love James a lot." said Caroline. "I wanted to take a break but I care about him too much to take a break."

"Sure you do." I muttered.

Caroline sighed. "Rose you just don't under-"

"Do you like cheerleading?" I was cutting her off.

"A little. After a while I just got bored of it." said Caroline.

"Then why are you in it?"

"Because, it's good for college and James seems to like it."

"James is just using you to boost his reputation. Why can't you realize that?" I cried out once more.

Caroline and I walked in silence for a bit.

"Rose stop being a hypocrite. Do you even like Archie?" asked Caroline with a furious tone.

I gulped. "Well yeah I like him."

"Do you love him?"

"I don't know, I really don't." I said truthfully.

Caroline sighed once more. "I'm sorry Rose, I didn't mean to use that tone. It must already be hard for you not to know if you love Archie and you don't need me on your case."

"It's okay Caroline and I shouldn't be intruding in your relationship." said Rose.

"Rose just be careful." said Caroline.

"What do you mean?" I asked in a confused voice.

"Be careful with all the gang stuff, I don't want you to be involved with it." said Caroline.

"Don't worry Caroline." I said trying to reassure her.

I couldn't help but think of Soda. He's such a nice sweet guy why would he be in a gang? Better yet why did he drop out of school?

We finally made it to school. We saw Archie, James, Blake and Frankie leaning against Archie's blue mustang. Frankie is really quiet I don't even know how he got in the gang.

"Hey." said James as he pushed himself off the car.

"Hi." smiled Caroline.

"Hello." I said.

James complete ignored my presents instead he kissed Caroline. I rolled my eyes.

"Hey." said Archie.

I gave him a smile. "Hello Archie."

Archie walked closer to me. "I was thinking after the football game we could go on a date."

"Sorry Arch. I got a paper due tomorrow." I said.

"Oh." said Archie sadly. "Maybe next time."

I nodded. "Yeah."

The bell rang and I looked to Caroline who was still making out with James.

"Go get a room." said Blake.

Caroline pulled back and blushed. Elijah just smiled from the 'cutest' of the blush. I looked over to Frankie who made no expression.

"Let's get to class." I said.

Caroline and I walked into the building while the boys trailed the behind us.

"I never want to see you guys making out like that again. That was nasty." I said sternly.

Caroline laughed. "Okay, I promised."

"Good."

I walked to the direction of my locker. I unlocked my locker then grabbed my books. I quickly walked to Math so then I have some time to talk to Ponyboy. When I walked in Pony was already seated.

"Hey Pony." I said as I sat in my chair.

Ponyboy smiled. "Hey Rose, how's it going?"

"Good I guess, are you going to the football game tonight?" I asked.

"Yeah, so is the rest of the gang well besides Soda." said Ponyboy.

"Right." I said.

"Soda is really lookin' forward to spending the day with you." said Ponyboy.

"Really? Well, so am I. It's hard to find nice boys like you and Soda. All the guys now just want to look tuff." I said truthfully.

"Was this greaser giving you trouble Rose?"

I turned around and saw Archie and Blake coming straight towards us.

"No Archie." I said sternly, "And he has a name."

"Oh yeah Po-ney-boy. What kind of a name is that?" snickered Archie.

Ponyboy looked down.

"Cat got your tongue greaser?" asked Blake.

God, sometimes I really hate it when I shared a class with Archie and Blake.

"So how's your friend of a killer doing? What's his name again?" asked Archie.

"Johnny." muttered Ponyboy.

"Oh right Johnny the guy who killed Bob, and weren't you a witness? God how can you wake up in the morning and not think of that day?" asked Blake.

Ponyboy looked up and glared at them. "I sure as hell wake up better than you."

"I bet you do. Next time I see you or any one of you talking to our girls I'm going to tare your insides out, got it?" glared Archie.

Every time Archie uses that tone or that glare it always scares me.

Pony was unable to speak. He looked pretty mad now.

"I talked to him first Archie." I spoke out.

"You did? I thought your sister told you how bad them greasers are." said Archie.

"She told me what happened not how bad they are and they're not bad at all. They're people Archie, they don't deserve to be treated this way." I said.

Ponyboy's eyes glowed when I said that.

"Rose I never-"

The bell cut off Archie. It meant class is now starting. Archie and Blake went to their seats and Mr. Diaz walked in.

"Okay everyone take out last nights home work."

Ponyboy looked at me a mouthed "Thanks."

I gave him a smile then rummaged through my binder.

Soda's POV

"Beat that!" yelled Steve as he flung his 'sword' around.

"Take that!" I yelled back doing the same.

Steve and I were on break so we decided on having a sword fight with two broken windshield whippers.

"You excited for your date tonight?" asked Steve.

"It's not a date, we're just hanging out." I said as I jumped on the counter. Soon Steve joined me up there.

"Sure it is." smirked Steve.

I shook my head then poked him in the chest. "Yeah I win!"

"No fair! I wasn't looking." whined Steve.

"Stop being a baby and take it like a man." I said.

"Oh yeah." said Steve with an evil grin.

I gave him a puzzle look then he pushed me off the counter and I landed in a shit load of tires.

"Soda get out of that pile!" yelled my boss from the office.

"Sorry sir." I yelled back then gave a glare to Steve.

Steve just kept on laughing away.

I got up and whipped the dust off my pants. "I'm so going to getcha back."

"Sure you are Soda." said Steve in between laughs.

I couldn't help but laugh too. It was pretty funny. After a good few minutes of laughing I finally ask Steve what I was planning on asking him.

"Steve do you know how to roller blade?" I asked.

"Nup, why is that where ya going?" asked Steve.

"Yeah," I answered.

"Well don't try to embarrass yourself too much." said Steve.

"Oh glory." I mumbled.

Steve got off the counter then patted me on the back. "It's okay man just act like you. She must've saw something special in you to ask you on a date."

I finally gave up on telling him it's not a date even though I wish it were.

"Thanks man." I said then gave him an elbow to the gut then quickly gave him a headlock.

"Soda, Steve quit clowning around and get back to work!" yelled my boss from his office.

I instantly let go of Steve and we both went to fix the pile of tires. We gave each other a mischievous smile and went back to work.

Rose's POV

School went by in a blur. Archie was still pretty ticked off from me talking to Ponyboy but I'll make it up to him. I waited at Caroline's locker like usual. She always took forever to come to her locker. Finally about five minutes of waiting Caroline came... with Archie and James.

I slouched down and I saw Archie talking to Caroline and Caroline looked pretty mad.

"You do not tell me how to be a good sister." glared Caroline at Archie.

"Hi." I said uneasily.

"Hey Rose." smiled Caroline.

"How was school?" asked James.

"Good." I looked over to Archie. "Are you okay?"

"Just perfect," said Archie with a sarcastic tone.

"Are you mad at me?" I asked.

"Yes I am, I thought you know better then to talk to a greaser." said Archie.

"Archie, she is still getting use to the way society works. Leave her alone." said Caroline.

"Come on James, back me up." said Archie.

James looked at Caroline then back to Archie. "Archie just leave it alone."

Caroline gave him a smile. "I'll see you tonight?"

"Most defiantly. Bye Rosie." said James then walked away with Archie.

"Don't talk to Ponyboy or any of the greasers especially in front of Archie, I thought you were smarter than that." said Caroline with a furious tone.

"I'm sorry Caroline I hope Archie didn't give you too much troub- Hey wait a minute, you're just messing with me." I saw Caroline smile when she saw me all flustered like that.

"Yes I am but seriously don't talk to them."

"Fine I won't talk to them." I lied.

Caroline nodded then grabbed her stuff. We walked out of the school.

"Hey Caroline what time is the game?" I asked.

"5:30 o'clock but Cherry is going to pick me up 5 so we can get ready, don't wait up because I'm probably going to be home by 10:30." said Caroline.

I nodded. As we walked I couldn't get over of my guilt. I felt so bad that I was lying to Caroline. I love her so much but I knew if she knew I was seeing Soda tonight she would put my head on a spit. Now if Archie found out he would just go out and find Soda and beat the tar out of him. This has to stay a secret.

We made it to our house and I made a beam line to my room and closed the door behind me. I looked at the time and it was 4:25. Okay 35 minutes until Caroline leaves. I went to my closest and picked out a beige skirt with a pink and white striped shirt. I didn't want to wear something that was too 'Socy'. I went into my bathroom and brushed my teeth. I put my hair in a high ponytail. I heard the door creek open.

"Rose Cherry came early I'm leaving, remember to lock the door." yelled Caroline.

"I will bye have fun." I yelled back.

The door slammed shut and I ran to my window and saw Caroline walking out the front door. I quickly changed into my outfit and re-did my ponytail. I gave myself one last look.

"Now what am I forgetting?" I asked myself.

I thought for a few seconds. "Oh right money."

I went to my piggy bank and got five dollars then grabbed my keys. I took one last glance out my window and Caroline was no where in sight. I walked out of my room and made my way down the stairs. I took the back entrance so none of my neighbors would see me. I walked out and made my way to the roller rink. I was actually really exciting to see Soda so I began to skip.

Caroline's POV

"Go Bulldogs!" We all screamed.

Cherry and I both did a cartwheel and flashed everyone a smile. We started to retreat back to our benches.

"I hate cheerleading so much." I muttered to Cherry.

"I don't know why you hate it it's so fun!" said Cherry in her perky voice.

I laughed. "Cher stop with that voice."

Cherry laughed. Her and I both hate it a lot and we usually make fun the girl's voices.

"I'm going to go get a drink. Want one?" I asked.

"No, thanks though." said Cherry.

I nodded then got up and made my way to the booth where they sell drinks and popcorn. I waited in the long line up.

"Nice to see you again." whispered a too familiar voice in my ear and wrapped his arms around my waist.

I instantly turned around and meant the face of Dallas Winston.

"What do you want Dallas?" I asked while crossing my arms as I looked around to see if anyone was staring.

"Just to see you again. It's been too long." Smirked Dallas.

"We saw each other two nights ago and it turned into a fight, can you please leave me alone?" I pleaded.

"I'm just here to get a drink. I didn't know you would be here if I did I would have wore a better shirt." smirked Dallas.

"Dallas why can't you just shut-"

"Still calling me Dallas eh? I thought you start calling me Dally by now."

"Shouldn't you be in the cooler or something?" I asked.

"Yeah I was but then I snuck out." smirked Dallas.

"Why are you such a smart ass?" I asked.

"Because if I wasn't I would be a Soc and that's no fun either." said Dallas reaching into his pocket and grabbing a cigarette. "What one?"

"God no." I said in horrid.

Dallas laughed and lit up his weed and took a blow. "It's quite relaxing you should try it."

I groaned in frustration. "Why are you even here? You're not in high-school."

"I decided to go back into high school." said Dallas coolly taking another puff of smoke.

I felt the blood draining from my face. My luck has been getting worse and worse. First a fight happened at my sister's first party, second I had a fight with James and now Dallas is going to my school!

"And listen to this, the principal was so happy to see a hood like me coming back to school that he asked me if I knew anyone who would love to give a tour and I said your name, doll."

I was speechless. My eyes went really wide. James is not going to be happy at all.

Dallas laughed. "Damn you should've seen the look on your face. I'm not coming back to school, we just decided to come because we have nothing better to do."

I gave him a glare. How dare he think he could mess with me like that? I turned around and walked forward. There were about 10 people ahead of us.

"Aww is the little cheerleader mad that the big tuff greaser played a little joke on her?" teased Dallas.

"I should've known it was a joke, you probably forgot my name the minute I left." I said. I refused to look at him.

I felt Dallas lean in closer and whispered in my ear with his thick New York accent. "Caroline."

That sent shivers down my spine.

"You know I like you that little short skirt on you but it could be a little shorter I mean, what's with you Socy girls and long skirts?"

I turned around and glared at him but then a puff of smoke came to my face and Dallas just smirked at me.

"We have class that's what's with us Socy girls, we have class unlike those greasy girls you spend your time with." I said with a glare.

Then it hit me. Dallas just wants to get a rise out of me.

"Why don't we go on a date sometime Caroline, I could take you out to the dingo or the movies." said Dallas.

"With what money?" I shot back without even thinking about it.

Dallas' eyes were blazing mad now. He looked like he could tear down New York City.

"Your sister doesn't seem to mind that Soda doesn't have money." said Dallas through clenched teeth.

"What do you mean?" I asked in a puzzled voice.

"Your sister is right now on a date with Sodapop at the roller rink." said Dallas with an also puzzled voice.

"They are!" It was said more in a statement than a question.

"Yeah she didn't tell you?" asked Dallas.

I shook my head.

"Shit. That means I wasn't suppose to tell you." said Dallas rubbing his neck.

"Tell your dirty friend to stay away from my sister." I said.

"Oh sweetheart your sister couldn't stay away from Soda, she walked all the way from the east side to the west side just to see Sodapop Curtis. Looks like you and your sister aren't all the close you thought you guys were." smirked Dallas.

That arrogant son of a bitch. He knew he just won in our 'argument' and now he was running it my face.

"You arrogant asshole." I muttered.

"Oh so the Soc swears." said Dallas with an amuse look on his face.

I stomped off to the direction of the cheerleaders and sat down.

"Where's your drink?" asked Cherry.

"Too big of a line. Cherry I don't feel well I'm going to head home." I said.

"Okay hope you get better." said Cherry.

I got up and walked to my house. There's no way Rose is at the roller rink. I have to see this for myself. For all I know Dallas probably just lied to me so he can get the rise out of me.

Rose's POV

"Come on Soda you got it!" I said cheerfully.

Soda flashed me a grin. "Yeah I got it."

I was actually having so much fun with him. He was easy to talk to some of the stuff I told him was stuff I haven't even told Caroline yet.

"Yay!" I cheered.

Just as I said that Sodapop slipped and fell to the ground. I could help but let out a small laugh.

I rolled over to him. "Are you okay?"

Soda smiled. "Yeah this sure does beat getting pushed into a pile of tires."

I laughed and put my hang out. He took it and got up.

"Pushed into a pile of tires?" I asked.

"Steve and me were having a fight and he pushed me into tires." said Soda with a smile as he remembered it.

"You and the boys do seem like you guys have so much fun together." I said with a hint of jealousy.

The greasers seem to have to much more fun than us. They play pranks on each other no one gets mad. The only fun we do is through beer blast.

"Yeah we do one day you should come by and meet the rest of the gang." said Soda.

I thought about it. "Sure why not?"

"Great." said Soda.

We started to rollerblade around the circle.

"How ya doing Soda?" I asked.

"Pretty good I guess this is the first time I ever been roller blading." confessed Soda.

"Really? Caroline and I use to go here all the time." I said.

"Why don't you go here still?" asked Soda.

I shrugged. "Caroline is always busy with James or cheerleading or school work. It's hard to find time when she's not busy."

"Well that's just older siblings are." said Soda. "Always too busy."

"What is Darry like?" I asked.

"Well, he nice and strong but he's always too busy, with work with taking care of the house." said Soda.

"And what about your parents? Aren't they around?" I asked my curiosity getting the best of me.

"They died a couple of months ago in a car accident." said Soda looking down.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry." I said. I could never imagine losing my parents like that.

"It's okay, hey wanna go get some fries?" asked Soda.

"Yeah I'm starving."

"Wanna have a race?" asked Soda.

"Yeah loser has to buy." I said.

"Okay." said Soda. "1... 2...3...GO!"

And we went off. We raced to the exit and Soda was in front of me by just a bit. Then all of a sudden Soda tripped and fell and I tripped over him and fell too. We laid on the ground laughing. Then while I was laughing Soda instantly got up and bladed to the exit and won the race.

"Hey no fair!" I yelled. I got up then bladed to the exit.

Soda gave me a smile then went to the get the fries I trailed behind him getting my money left. As I roller bladed there Soda gave the girl the money and the girl went to get the fries.

"Hey but I lost the race!" I ranted.

"But like you said it wasn't fair." smiled Soda.

"Fine, next time I'm paying." I said.

We sat down and started to eat the fries.

"So Soda what do like to do?" I asked.

"I like to play football and work on cars. I love it at the DX station." said Soda. "What about you?"

"I like to read and draw. I draw a lot of pictures." I said. I'm really good at drawing too.

"May be one day you can draw me." said Soda.

"Yes! Soda what time is it?" I asked.

Soda looked to the big clock. "9:30."

"Oh shit I better get home." I said then untied my roller skates and put on my shoes.

"Will I see you again?" ask Soda.

"Wanna meet tomorrow at the DX station?" I asked.

"Sure, leave your skates here I'll take them back." offered Soda.

I smiled. "Thanks."

I ran out the rink and ran as fast I could to my house. Caroline could not be there before me. She can't or I'm dead. Thankfully the rink isn't that far so I made it just in time. I unlocked the door and got in.

"Where the hell have you been!"

I jumped and saw Caroline blazing mad.

"I went to the library I uh-"

"Really you're lying to me?" asked Caroline with hurt across her face.

I can't lie to her more. "Yeah, I went to go see Soda, we went to the roller rink."

"You broke your damn promise to me Rose!" screamed Caroline.

I jumped in fear. I've never heard Caroline yell like that before not even when mother and father told her she couldn't date till she was 14. Not even when Dallas was talking to her.

"Yeah and so what I did! Even if I did tell you the truth you still wouldn't have let me gone!" I yelled so loud It even scared me.

"Because I didn't want you hanging out with those dirty disgusting greasers." yelled Caroline.

"Maybe I wouldn't have hang out with Soda if you were actually a good sister!" I fired back.

Caroline looked at me in shock. I could not believe I just said that.


	7. Chapter 7

Caroline's POV

I stared at her in shock. I cannot believe she just said that.

"Caroline, I'm sorry." said Rose.

I turned on my heel and walked to the kitchen.

"Caroline I'm sorry, please forgive me." said Rose as she followed me.

I didn't even glance at her. I went to the cupboard to get a glass.

" I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that."

"Then how did you mean it Rose?" I snapped at Rose now facing her.

"Well I uh meant it like ugh-"

"Like you would rather spend time with Soda not with your sister?" I asked.

"Well lately I feel distend from you, you always seem busy and every time I try to bring up the greasers or anything you always get all mad!" cried out Rose.

"Maybe you wouldn't feel like that if you just shut your trap. Can't you understand Bob's death was not happy? Everyone is still upset over it no one wants to talk about the greasers." I said. "Especially when Randy left. When he left it was the icing on the cake. Everyone is still upset at those greasers."

Rose looked down. "Maybe I wouldn't have to ask about it if you just told me from the start of what's going on."

"Rose it's about time you grow up. You don't need to know everything, not everything revolves around you." I cried out.

"Not everything revolves around me, it revolves around you! You're known as the golden girl who's a cheerleading and if one thing doesn't go you're way so World War 3 starts." shot back Rose.

"Watch that tone young lady." I said with a serious tone.

"That's what also makes me mad you think I'm so much younger than you, I'm only one year younger." said Rose.

"Do you know what's sad to hear? I had to find out from Dallas Winston, Dallas Winston of all people that you went to see Soda. What happened if mother, father or Archie found out?" I asked changing the topic.

"What would happen if James found out you talk to Dally Winston today?" Rose asked raising an eyebrow at me.

"Were not talking about James were talking about you visiting Soda." I said crossing my arms.

"I visit Soda and I don't give a shit if you don't like it. I'm going to see him again because I-"

"Do not tell me you love Soda. If you do I swear-"

"I was going to say I can actually talk to him before I was rudely interrupted. Soda is just a friend but you and Dallas are more than that. I hate it when you talk about how bad Dallas is then you and talk to him like your buddies. How would James feel?" asked Rose.

"Dallas talked to me! I never want to see him in my life again but you want to see Soda, you want to ruin Archie's life and go for some no-life greaser. What kind of disrespectful sister are you? You have everything right here and you want to give it up some greaser?" I glared.

"If you listened to me I said Soda is just a friend. I cannot relate to all of you Socs because you guys are all prissy little bitches!" screamed Rose. "You don't know me anymore Caroline!"

"No I don't because the Rose I knew would never sneak off to see some greaser, the Rose I knew had class and goals and the Rose I knew only sticks with one man." I shot back.

Rose stared at me with blank eye. "Do you really think I would cheat on Archie?"

I looked down not knowing what to say.

"You are the worst sister ever, you don't know me Caroline and you will never understand me," said Rose so low I could barely hear her.

She ran up to her room and I heard her door slam shut. I sighed then decided to walk to my room to change into my pajamas. I'll go into her room in a little bit and talk to her when were both cooled down. I changed into my pink flower shorts and matching shirt. I went into my bathroom and brushed my teeth. I put my hair in a ponytail and decided it was time to go to talk to Rose. I walked out of my room then walked to Rose's. I knocked on the door.

"Rose." I said lightly. No answer.

"Rose."

No answer again. I open the door and Rose was not in there. The bathroom light wasn't open either but the window was. I ran to the window. I looked around.

"Rose!" I yelled.

Oh my god, she's not here. Oh shit. I looked over to the clock 10:05. I only have two hours to find her before mom and dad are home. My mom inherited the jewelry company from my grandfather after he passed away and she was at the store and my dad is working. I ran downstairs then ran out the door. I ran down my street trying to find Rose then it hit me. She probably went to see Soda; she said that she would see him again. I stopped though. That means I have to go to the greasers side. I can't go but for Rose I can. I ran to the other side of town as fast as I could. This would be the first time ever I have gone to the greaser's turf. I was almost there. I eventually stopped running and panted.

I looked around. It was completely different than my neighborhood. This one seemed a lot dirtier. I looked around and saw a grocery store. I could ask them if they've seen Rose. I walked in slowly not knowing if I should go in. I walked up the cashier.

"Hi, have you seen a girl about 5'5 with brown hair wearing a beige skirt and white and pink striped shirt?"

The guy looked up and gave me a creepy smile, "Hey doll, no I haven't seen her why don't you wait till my shift is over and I could help you look for her?"

"Um no thanks I'll just keep on looking." I went to turn around but the guy grabbed my arm.

"Come on doll why don't you stay and chat for a bit?" asked the guy.

"I'm good thanks, if I need anything I'll come back." I lied.

"Come on why don't you stay and we could have a really fun time." winked the guy.

I gulped.

"Hey Jack why don't you let go of the girls arm and let me pay for the cancer stick pack."

No it can't be, you must be kidding.

"Sure Dally." said the cashier and let go of my arm. I could see the fear in the guy's eyes when he saw Dallas.

It would be Dallas Winston though. I moved to the side and Dallas put the cigarettes on the counter. I tried to get pass him by keeping my head down but Dallas grabbed my arm.

"Why hello there Caroline, fancy meeting you here." smirked Dallas.

"Fancy? I don't think so." I glared.

Dallas let go of my arm and grabbed some change from his pocket.

"Why you here?" said Dallas counting the money in his hands.

"Just went for a walk."

"Yeah right, hey Jack I'm kinda short can I pay you back some other time?" asked Dallas.

"That's what you said last time Dal," said Jack.

"This time I mean it, I really need a smoke." said Dallas.

"Fine Dallas just take the pack. You owe me though." said Jack giving in.

"Yeah okay come on Caroline," said Dallas motioning me to come. I looked over to Jack who was still smiling at me. My best bet is to go with Dallas.

I walked out trailing behind him. Dallas took some money out of his pocket.

"Oops counted wrong I did have enough." smirked Dallas.

"That's just wrong." I said in disgust.

"And the way he was looking at you was right? Next time at least through on a jacket if you're going to dress like that." Said Dallas with a smirk.

I looked down at my outfit. I realized I was still in my pj's.

"Those look cute." said Dallas looking up and down.

I cross my arms. "My eyes are up here."

Dallas looked at me. "I know where those big beautiful eyes of yours is."

I couldn't help but blush a bit.

"So why you here?" asked Dallas.

"Have you seen Rose?" I asked.

"Yeah at the park." said Dallas. "I think she was with Soda, Ponyboy, Darry and the rest."

"Can you take me there?" I asked.

"Sure babe but on one condition." said Dallas taking out a weed.

"And that is?"

"You have to go on a date with me tomorrow night." said Dallas.

"With you? No way!" I said.

"Fine find your own way there just be careful." said Dallas.

I began to walk ahead. If he wants to be like that he can. I'm not going on a date with that asshole. I can and will find my own way there.

"So what are you going to do when there's a bunch of creeps surrendering you and they're looking for some fun?" hollered Dallas.

I stopped. Oh shit, he's right. There's going to be a lot of creeps around and Dallas can deal with them I can't. Everyone seems to be so scared of him. I have to find Rose but I can't go on a date with Dallas.

I turned around and faced him. "Can you just help me from the kindest of your heart?"

Dallas laughed. "What kindest?"

"Dallas please." I whined. "I need to find her before my parents come home."

"If you just agree to the date then I'll take you." Said Dallas taking a puff of smoke.

I sighed. "Fine, I'll go on a damn date with you."

Dallas smirked and walked up to catch me.

"Okay so where do we go from here?" I asked.

"Actually you were going the wrong way Soc, you would've gotten lost already thank God I'm here." said Dallas. "In 20 minutes we'll be at the park."

I rolled my eyes and said sarcastically. "My hero."

We turned around and then I wrapped my arms around myself. I was really cold, like freezing. I looked at Dallas who made no emotion. He put his cigarette to his mouth and let out a puff of smoke the wind pushed it to my face.

I coughed. "Can you please not smoke?"

"Doesn't your boyfriend smoke?" asked Dallas.

"Not around me." I confessed.

James use to smoke all the time in front of me but he stopped when he found out I couldn't take it

"God you girls and your complaining." said Dallas then threw his cigarette on the ground then stepped on it.

"Thank you." I smiled finally happy I won one of little battles.

"So where do you want to go tomorrow night?" asked Dallas.

I shrugged. "Don't care."

"How about we go a rodeo and I can get you to ride a bull."

I stopped dead in my tracks and my eyes went wide.

"God you're too easy." laughed Dallas.

I continued to walk. "I hate you."

"We'll go see a movie," said Dallas.

"Fine by me." I said.

At least we don't have to talk much since were seeing a movie.

"You cold?" asked Dallas.

I looked down at my arms and they had goose bumps all around them.

"No I'm hot." I said sarcastically.

"That you are but you from the way your teeth are chattering and you have goose bumps you must be cold." said Dallas.

I shrugged.

"Here." said Dallas handing me his leather jacket.

"No it's fine really." I said.

"Don't take it like a gentleman's act, I just don't want to hear your teeth chattering anymore. It's annoying," said Dallas.

I finally gave in knowing he would win in the end. I put the jacket on but it was a little big on me but it was warm. We walked for a bit.

"By the way Caroline, where is my thank you? I saved you from the creep at the store." Said Dallas.

"Please you didn't do it for me you did it so you could look tough." I said.

Dallas laughed. "You know me so well Caroline but a thank you would be nice. It was nice saving the damsel in distress."

I have to admit he does deserve a thank you. He did help me even though he could've asked for it better.

"Thank you Dallas." I muttered.

"You're welcome Caroline." Smirked Dallas.

"Dallas you said we would be there in 20 minutes." I said. I didn't have a watch on but I knew 20 minutes passed by then.

"Really? Sorry I mean 40." smirked Dallas.

"Dallas I have to be home by midnight with Rose!" I yelled at him.

"Shut your trap. Relax alright," said Dallas. "God you really need a smoke."

I stopped walking. Who does he think he is talking to me like that?

"The only thing I need is to go home with Rose."

"We will find out, just calm the fuck down and relax for once in your goddamn life." said Dallas who shouted irritated.

"If you don't want to help me it's fine." I said.

Dallas threw his hands in the air and said. "I offered to help you, you idiot. Maybe if you actually listened to people your sister would never had left home."

I went to say something but we heard a car coming down with some guys screaming. They were obviously drunk.

"Shit, Socs." muttered Dallas.

I looked and saw a blue mustang out of the corner of my eye. Dallas grabbed my hand and pulled me into an alley.

"Don't say a word." said Dallas.

I nodded. I didn't notice how close Dallas was until I felt his hot breath on my face. I looked into his eyes and they were cold. I couldn't help but wondered what happened to make his eyes that cold. Dallas wasn't looking at me. He was trying to get a good look at those guys to see where they were going. Dallas put the palm of his on the wall behind me. I was in between his arm.

"Where did that grease go?" I heard someone ask.

"I don't know, did you see the broad though? She had very nice legs." Said someone who I think it was Archie.

"No she was probably a slut though. Come on let's keep looking." I knew that voice was James.

They drove past and we waited a few seconds until it was clear to walk out.

"Come on let's go." Said Dallas as he pulled away.

I nodded then followed him out.

"What an amazing boyfriend you got there. Couldn't even recognize ya." commented Dallas.

"Shut up." I said.

Dallas shrugged and put his arms around my shoulder, I would have shrugged him off but I was cold.

"Ya know that guy was right. You do have very nice legs." trailed off Dallas.

I wish I was wearing pants.

"Dallas are we almost there?" I asked.

"Almost just we have to make left here then walked straight down then we are there." said Dallas.

I nodded then snuggled a little closer to him.

"God girl you're freezing or you're just too into me which I completely understand."

"Can your ego get any bigger?"

"Yeah, it can if you come a little closer."

I could feel Dallas smirking.

"Shut up Winston, I'm freezing."

Dallas let out a small laugh.

We walked for a bit in silence and we finally made it there. I ran around to see if I could find Rose.

"Rose!" I yelled.

I ran around to see if I could find someone but I found no one. I stopped running and stood there in the middle of the park. Dallas ran up to me.

"She's not here." I said on the verge of tears.

"Don't worry we will find her." said Dallas.

"No we won't! She's probably dead somewhere and it's all my fault." I said letting a tear fall out.

"Don't cry, seriously I don't know what to do when a girl cries." said Dallas.

I let out a small laugh but I kept on crying. Dallas walked closer to me and whipped a tear with his thumb.

"Dallas my parents are probably going to be home soon what is going to happen when they see us not home?" I asked.

"Why don't we call someone? She might be home by now." suggest Dallas.

I nodded whipping one of my tears on sleeves of the leather jacket.

"Come on cupcake." said Dallas.

"Don't call me cupcake." I said.

"Come on babe." smirked Dallas.

I shook my head then we went to find a payphone. We walked in silence throughout the whole way, I tried to read the expressions on Dallas' face but he was unreadable.

"Look there's a phone." said Dallas and we walked to it.

I looked on Dallas' face and he looked like he was in deep thought. I saw that he was getting upset from whatever he was thinking about.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked.

Dallas shook out of his thoughts. "Nothing."

I decided to leave it alone. I walked to the payphone but I had no money.

"Oh here." said Dallas giving me a couple of cents.

I gave him a smile. I decided to call Cherry first. Maybe she has seen Rose. Rose always said that from all the Socs she can tolerate Cherry. I pushed in her number then waited.

"Hello?"

"Hey Cherry it's Caroline."

"Hey Caroline."

"Cher have you seen Rose?" I asked crossing my fingers.

"Rose is going to kill me but yeah I have, she's here." said Cherry.

"Oh thank god! I'll be there soon." I said than hanged up.

"Is everything okay?" asked Dallas.

Without thinking I wrapped my arms around his neck. Dallas seemed shocked at first but wrapped his arms around my waist.

"She's at Cherry's." I whispered in his ear.

"Good, I'm happy she's okay," said Dallas.

"So am I."

I released from the hug.

"Thanks Dallas for helping me tonight." I said.

"No problem but you owe me a date." said Dallas.

"Yeah I know that." I said then taking off his jacket and handing it to him.

"Hang on to it for now, I'll walk you back." Said Dallas.

I nodded then we started to walk.

"What happened anyways to make Rose leave?"

"We just go into an argument." I said.

"Was it about Soda?" He asked.

I looked down not knowing what to say.

"He's a good guy Caroline. Don't be worried about him." Said Dallas.

I nodded wanting to cut this conversation short. I noticed that we made it to my side a lot faster than going to the park.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"7 at the Nightly Double." Smirked Dallas.

"Goodnight Dallas." I said.

"Goodnight Caroline." Said Dallas.

I walked off and I started to think how Dallas was helpful and somewhat nice to me. He's only nice to me when he's in a good mood or he wants to get into my pants.

I really don't know if I'm excited for my date with Dallas. Dallas was being a little nicer but he is still trouble, and that's something you can't change about him. He will always be that criminal greaser. I made it to Cherry's house and knocked on the door and Cherry opened the door.

"Hey Caroline." smiled Cherry.

"Hey Cherry, Rose is here right?" I asked.

"Yeah, why did you guys even fight?" asked Cherry.

I thought Rose would have told her, I didn't want to tell her that we fought because Rose went to see Soda because Cherry would probably tell Archie. Cherry has been acting a little different towards Rose and I since she found out I talked to Dallas at the party.

"Rose didn't do so hot on a test so we had a huge fight, I know it was pretty stupid." I said.

"No it's not, you want to look out for her and make sure she stays out of trouble." said Cherry.

"Yeah, Cher can you tell Rose it's time to go? I'm really tired." I yawned.

Cherry nodded and went back to get Rose. After a few seconds Rose came out.

"Goodnight Cherry." I said.

"Goodnight Caroline, goodnight Rose." said Cherry then closed the door.

Rose and I started to walk home in silence. She barely looked at me.

"Rose, I'm sorry." I said.

Rose did not respond or even glance at me.

"Rose, I'm really sorry. I should not have spoken that way to you. I was just scared that you would start hanging with the greasers and Archie would find out." I said.

Rose did not respond again. I just sighed and we both walked the rest of the way in silence. We finally made it to our home and thankfully mom and dad were not home. We walked into our home and Rose just went straight to her room.

"Goodnight Rose I love you!" I yelled as she walked into her room.

"Fuck." I muttered then walked up to my room.

I looked at the time and it was 11:30. I climbed into my bed and soon drifted off to a deep sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Rose's POV

I dipped my feet in the pond and thought about what happened yesterday. I haven't spoke to Caroline since the fight, I hate the way she treats me. I'm not a kid anymore I'm 16. I can take care of myself. I heard the screen door slide open. I didn't bother to look behind me but I knew it was Caroline.

"Hey." said Caroline softly sitting next to me.

I looked at my feet.

"Nice day huh?" asked Caroline.

I stared at my feet not wanting to look at her.

Caroline sighed. "I was really scared I couldn't find you last night."

I looked around refusing to look at Caroline. That's a really nice tree my neighbours have.

"I even went to the greaser's turf to find you." said Caroline.

I wanted to look at her to see if she was saying the truth.

"I even saw Dallas." said Caroline.

I glanced at her.

"I made a deal with him." said Caroline.

I gave her a puzzled look.

"If he helped me to find you I have to go on a date with him tonight." said Caroline.

I stared at her in shock.

"Tonight I am going on a date with Dallas Winston." said Caroline.

I couldn't believe. She is going on a date with Dally because she wanted to find me. She really did care. I went to say something to her but someone cut me off.

"Hey Rose."

I turned around and saw Archie.

"Your mom told me you guys were out here," said Archie.

"Hi Archie." said Caroline.

Archie gave her a nod. "Can I talk to Rose alone?"

Caroline nodded. "Okay, I'll see you later."

Caroline got up and went back inside.

"What did you want to talk about?" I asked.

"Why don't we talk about it over ice cream? My treat." smiled Archie.

I thought about it for a moment.

"Okay, I'll go tell my mom."

"No worries I already told her. Let's go." said Archie holding his hand out.

I took his hand and we walk down to the ice cream shop. It was a beautiful day. The sun was shinning and birds were chirping. Soon we made it to the ice cream parlor and Archie held the door for me.

"Thank you." I replied politely.

"You're welcome." said Archie then trailed behind me.

He put his arms around my waist and we walked to the counter. It was a little weird for Archie showing affection after he was mad at me yesterday.

"What do you want sweetheart?" whispered Archie in my ear.

"Chocolate milkshake." I replied.

Archie nodded then we sat at the counter.

"What can I get you guys?" asked an overly happy waitress.

"I'll have a vanilla ice cream and she will have a chocolate milkshake." said Archie.

"Coming right up!" said the waitress and went to get them.

"So what did you want to talk about?" I asked.

"Look Rose, I don't like being mad at you," said Archie in a calm voice.

"I don't like it either."

"I just don't want you talking to any greasers," said Archie.

"Oh so it's about me talking to Ponyboy." I confirmed.

"Shhh don't say it so loud," said Archie. "Everyone knows that Ponyboy was involved in the death of Bob and Rose that's going to ruin your rep."

I laughed bitterly. "My rep or yours?"

"Come on Rose let's not make it about me." said Archie.

"Well it is isn't it? Everything seems to be about you." I said crossing my arms.

"Rose, I'm just trying to protect you." said Archie.

"From what? Ponyboy! Pony is the nicest most thoughtful person I know." I said.

I didn't want to mention how sweet Soda is because I don't want him to be more furious.

"What are you now hooking up with the greasers like your sister?" asked Archie.

"Caroline and Dallas Winston did not have sex and I'm not having sex with anyone." I said in a serious tone.

Archie is making me very mad right now. Accusing me things of things I did not do.

"I'm not even 100% sure if Caroline is telling us the truth. She is probably carrying Winston's child with her now and your probably carrying another man's child too. Why are all you Kendall girls such whores?" yelled Archie.

Everyone in the shop was now staring at us. The waitress came with my milkshake and without thinking twice about, I grabbed it then dumped it on Archie's head.

"I'm not a whore and I'm not pregnant and neither is Caroline but do you know what I am? I am single. Archie we are through." I yelled back.

"What the hell Rose? This was a new shirt!" yelled Archie.

I rolled my eyes. "You self centered egotistical jackass! You don't care about me and you never will!"

I furiously walked out of the door not caring that Archie was yelling my name behind me. I wasn't crying and I refused to cry. Archie is nothing to me anymore. I thought over of what just happened and I began to laugh at the face that Archie made when I dumped the milkshake.

"Priceless." I said to myself.

Dally's POV

I shrugged my jacket up and walked to the hospital front doors. I was going to see Johnny like always but nothing ever changes about him. The doc never gets new information. I walked into the checking area where Candy works.

"Hey Candy." I winked at her.

"Dally we've been through this, I'm married." giggled Candy.

I usually flirt with Candy even though she is married.

"So what? I have a date tonight." I said.

"With who Sylvia?" asked Candy in disgust.

"Naw some girl I picked up last night." I said.

"Nice girl?"

"Yeah real nice and real hot too." I said thinking of Caroline.

"That's good. You here to see Johnny?"

"Yeah." I said.

"You can go see him now, you know the way." said Candy.

"Yeah, see ya Candy." I said and walked off.

I walked into the room then closed the door behind me. I looked over to Johnny's body.

"Hey Johnnycake." I said as I sat in my usual chair.

"So you know that girl I've been telling you about Caroline? Well, I gotta a date with her tonight." I paused, "Yeah I know what you're thinking 'how can good o'l Dally get a Socy girl?' Well trust me kid it wasn't easy. I had to make a deal with her." I sighed. "Hey Johnny when you wake up I'll help you find a chick. A nice, hot one too."

I looked Johnny to see if he's moving. I began to ruffle his hair.

"Come on Johnny wake up man. We need ya and you know it." I said. "I need ya. You know Johnny, this wouldn't have happened if those damn Socs didn't leave you guys alone. Oh god Johnny I want to just kill them right now and all if it will be over."

I got up then my temper got the best of me. I punched the wall. Those damn Socs, I'm going to get them back for all they caused.

"I should've been there Johnny! I shouldn't have left the theatre, I shouldn't have gone to Buck's. What the hell was I thinking? If I was there none of this would have fucking happened." I punched the wall again. "It's my fault."

"Dally." said a voice so low I could barely hear it.

"Who said that?" I asked.

"It's... me... Johnny."

I looked over to Johnny and I saw his eyes open.

"Johnny!" I yelled in happiness.

I walked up to him and ruffled his hair.

"What took you so long buddy?" I asked.

Johnny gave me a weak smile. "Dally I'm so happy to see you right now."

"So am I kid, so am I." I smiled at him.

"Dally are you crying?" asked Johnny.

I didn't realize my eyes were watering up until my vision became blurry.

"Shoot Johnny, I ain't crying. My eyes are just watery." I said.

Johnny smiled. "Sure they are."

"Yeah it is. I'll go get the doc." I said.

Johnny nodded.

I walked out the door and yelled out into the hallways.

"Doctor Carter!"

A bunch of nursed shush me but I really didn't care. I was just too happy that Johnny finally awoken.

"I'm here Dallas. What's wrong?" asked Dr. Carter.

"Johnny's awake." I answered.

Dr. Carter gave me a confused but yet happy look and walked in.

"Why hello there Johnny." smiled the doc.

"Hi Dr. Carter." said Johnny.

I sat in the chair and watched as Dr. Carter looked over him and asked him questions.

"He seems pretty fine to me but I think it's for the best if he leaves tomorrow. " said Dr. Carter.

"Yeah, I'll tell the boys when I leave." I said.

"Okay, Johnny I'll come back to check on you in a little bit, as for you Dally don't yell in the hospital. You might give someone a heart attack." said Dr. Carter then left

"Dr. Carter never liked me." I said.

"Golly Dally, I wonder why." said Johnny.

I chuckled when I remembered when I took Two-bit's switch on the nurse. I still don't know what happened to it.

"How ya feeling Johnny?" I asked.

"Kinda drowsy. Did my parents come and see me?" asked Johnny.

"Yeah like three days ago." I lied.

I didn't want to tell him the truth that that last time they came was three weeks ago when the rumble happened. Johnny just woke up and I didn't want him to get disappointed already.

"What did they say?" asked Johnny.

"Nothing really, your mom was complaining to me and telling me what a bad influence I am. God, Johnny she some bitch." I said trying to make the lie sound real.

"Yeah I know." said Johnny.

"Ponyboy is going to be real happy." I said trying to change the subject.

"Yeah I can't wait to see him either." smiled Johnny.

"He's finally going to be in a happy mood. Ever since you went into that coma he hasn't been the same." I said truthfully.

"Dally what happened after I went into a coma?" asked Johnny.

I remember that night. I almost got killed,I wanted to get killed. I should've gotten killed.

"Nothing. We were all sad. I got into a fight with Tim Shepard to get my mind off of it." I said.

I didn't want to worry Johnny.

"Oh." that's all that Johnny could say.

"Yeah man, I should leave so you can rest up. Plus I gotta get ready for my date." I said.

"Yeah that Soc, Caroline." confirmed Johnny.

I nodded. "I'm glad you heard me or I would have said that all for nothing."

"How's Ponyboy?" asked Johnny.

"He's fine, a little on the edge but he's good."

Johnny nodded.

"I better go, man. Take is easy and relax." I said ruffling his hair for the last time.

"Bye Dal, oh and remember to tell Ponyboy or whoever is coming to get me tomorrow to get me hair grease." said Johnny.

I let out a laugh. "Bye kid."

I walked out of the room then made my way out the hospital doors.

"Finally!" I said with a smile. I don't think I've ever been this happy.

I can't wait to go tell the boys.

Caroline's POV

I really did not know what to wear to this date with Dallas. I settled on jeans and a shirt, I'm not trying to impress him.I bruised my hair and parted it to the side.

"So you're really going on this date with Dally huh?" asked Rose as she leaned against the door.

"Yeah, I am." I said applying some mascara.

"I'm sorry for running off like that." said Rose.

"I'm sorry for being unreasonable." I said.

"I'm still going to see Soda again," said Rose.

I sighed. "I know and I still don't like it but I won't tell anyone."

"I broke up with Archie today."

I shot my head towards her. "Why?"

"Because he is an asshole. He accused me of being a whore." said Rose not caring.

"Mom is not going to like it." I said.

"I don't care. You should probably get going you don't want to keep Dallas waiting any longer." smiled Rose.

"And I care so much. Lock the door and if anyone passes by looking for me tell them I'm sick." I said.

Rose nodded. "Have fun."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh I will."

I grabbed my purse and my jacket and walked down.

"Bye." I said to Rose.

"Bye."

I left the house then made my way to the movie theaters praying no one would see me. I have no idea how this date will turn out. I don't know if I will like it or it will be the worst date of my life. I made it to the theaters and patiently waited for Dallas. I hope he forgets about the date or maybe he got into a fight and couldn't make it. Even if he stood me up I wouldn't care.

I looked around and I saw Dallas coming towards me, smirking.

"You showed up."

"Yes I did now can we get this date over with?" I asked.

"Why so cranky?" asked Dallas.

I crossed my arms. "Can we go see a movie now?"

"Sure right this way." said Dallas walking towards the back of the theater.

"Dallas the tickets are this way." I said pointing to the cashiers.

"I know," said Dallas walking to the other direction.

I followed him. "Where are we going?"

"To the moon." said Dallas sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes.

"I was thinking we could see a horror film." said Dallas.

I froze. "Tell me you're lying like you did with the rodeo comment from yesterday."

"Don't tell me you're scared of a horror film." said Dallas.

"I don't like them." I said sternly.

Dallas stopped in front of a fence. I noticed that at the bottom of the fence there was opening. I suddenly realize what Dallas was doing.

"I am not going under that." I said.

Dallas slide under it and making it to the other side. "Stop being a wuss."

"Dallas this is illegal!" I exclaimed.

"Do you really think I would pay $3 to go see a movie?" asking Dallas in a matter-of-fact voice.

"It's a $1.50." I corrected him.

"We all know I have to pay for you now come on." Said Dallas with an eye roll.

"I can pay for myself." I said crossing my arms.

"Let's go Caroline, we're going to miss the movie."

"But it's dirty down there and my clothes will be ruin." I whined.

"God you're such a girl." said Dallas.

I rolled my eyes.

"Hurry up or we are going to miss the movie." said Dallas.

I decided that the only way I could get this over with was to go under this fence. I laid on my back and put my feet to the other side and pushed myself through.

"Now was that so hard?" asked Dallas putting his hand out.

I rolled my eyes and got up without taking his hand.

"Come on princess." said Dallas leading the way.

"Stop giving me these pet names." I said.

"Why does it annoy you?' asked Dallas.

"Yes."

"Good, that was my point babe." winked Dallas then lead the way to the movie.

I followed behind him and we found some seats close to the front.

I took my seat and Dallas put his arm around my chair.

"You look really pretty." commented Dallas.

"Sure I do." I said sarcastically.

My hair probably looked a mess since I went through that fence.

"You do." whispered Dallas.

His voice sounded so soothing. I looked on the screen.

"Dallas?"

"Mhmm." said Dallas.

"Why is does this movie have blood and a monster?" I asked.

"Oh because it's about a monster who kills people." said Dallas.

"That mean it's a horror film."

Dallas nodded his head.

"I really hate you." I said.

"Enjoy the movie." smirked Dallas.

I closed my eyes and prayed this date would end. Dallas put his arm around my shoulder.

"Um excuse you." I said.

"What?"

"Get your arm off of me." I said.

"Just getting ready so when you get scared you could get closer to me." Smirked Dallas.

"Wow, is that your big pick up line?" I asked sarcastically.

Dallas looked over to me. "No my big pick up line is making a deal with the girl to help her find her sister if she goes on a date with me."

I let out a laugh then immediately regretted that. Dallas turned his attention back to the screen.

I was trying to watch the movie but Dallas would occasionally rub my shoulders or whisper stuff in my ears.

"Do you like the movie?" whispered Dallas.

I ignored him; I really did hate it though. I would occasionally jump out of my seat or close my eyes. As I watched the movie a scene came on and I closed my eyes and dug my face into Dallas' chest.

Dallas laughed at my reaction. "Calm down it's just a movie."

I didn't make any movements. Dallas started to stroke my hair.

"You're so cute." commented Dallas.

"Shut up." I muttered.

My head was still on his chest and when I looked back another scary pop came up which made me turn my head again into Dallas's chest.

"You wanna go?" asked Dallas.

I nodded. That's probably the best thing Dallas has ever said to me.

"I know I'm attractive and all but you need to get off of me so we can leave."

I got off and blushed a little. Dallas and I both got up and left the theaters.

"Aww now I don't know what happens." fake whined Dallas.

I just kept on walking not saying a word.

"How did you like the movie?" asked Dallas.

Dallas was really crossing the line right now. He really was making me angry.

"I never knew a girl could be so scared of horror films."

That really put me to the edge. He was being a complete and utter jackass.

"I'm done taking all your bullshit you're giving me. I did my part of the deal and you've tried to make this date miserable for me. I told you I don't like horror films but you made me watch it. I told you I wasn't going under that fence but I did it anyways. Why are you such an asshole?" I ranted.

Dallas stared at me in shock.

I continued my rant. "I didn't complain through out the whole thing and you still act like a jackass! This was by far the worst date I've ever been on-"

"Having a tough time dealing with him doll?" I looked back and saw this guy with a couple of his friends

.

"Cool it Tim." Said Dallas as he grabbed my hand and pulled me behind him.

"Aw come on Dal, she's not having a good time with you how about doll you come with me? I'll show you a good time." Said Tim with a wink.

I felt Dallas' grip get tighter.

"No thank you Tim, I'm fine here." I said.

"Oh come doll face, I heard what you were saying to Dally, can't say I disagree." Said Tim.

"I didn't mean it, I would rather stay here." I said.

I was starting to get a little scared. I could see Dallas was getting mad and I don't like the way Tim is talking to me.

"Get out of here Shepard." Said Dallas.

"Come on Dally, we're just playing around. I would rather play around with her though." Said Tim sending another wink in my direction.

My eyes went wide. I wanted to say something to him.

"Going to jail tonight wasn't on my list but if you continue talking that's where I'm going to be going." Said Dallas.

Tim smirked. "Alright Dal, I'm not in the mood to hit the slammer tonight. Buck is having a party, can't miss that."

Tim and his friends began to walk past us.

"I hope I'll be see you in those jeans more often." Said Tim as he checked me out.

I felt Dallas about to go after him but I pulled him back.

"He's not worth it." I said.

"I'm going to kick his ass." Said Dallas angrily.

Dallas looked down and noticed he was still holding on to my hand.

"What happened to your wrist?" asked Dallas looking down at my hand.

I looked down then saw that scars James' ring gave me.

"Umm I don't know." I said trying to sound convincing.

Dallas shook his head. "I think you do."

"I don't." I said then Dallas took his hand out of mine.

"Thank you for defending me." I said.

Dallas shrugged. "I can't let assholes like him hit on my girl."

Dallas and I walked in silence for a bit. His girl? What does he mean by that? I'm not his. Technically I'm James's girl.

"I don't get it," said Dallas breaking the silence.

"What don't you get?"

"You would go on a date with me when you're dating some Soc." said Dallas.

"His name is James and you helped me find Rose." I said.

"He probably doesn't know does he?" asked Dallas.

"No he doesn't. I want to keep it that way."

"What do you even see in him? I saw the way he yelled at you at the party and the way he treated you." said Dallas.

"I know he sounded like a jerk but he has this nice sweet attitude." I said.

"Yeah maybe when it's probably just you and him. You don't deserve to be treated like that." said Dallas.

"He treats me well." I said.

"Yeah but he could treat you better. He's lucky to have a girl like you," said Dallas.

"I'm just like every other girl. I'm not special." I said.

Dallas laughed. "Trust me you're different from any girl. Since the first time I saw you at the party I wanted you and I wouldn't stop until I get you."

"And you still won't stop even though I have a boyfriend?" I asked.

Dallas smiled. "You know me too well."

Dallas and I talked. Like actually talked. We were getting to know each other. He told me some stories of him in New York and I told him a couple of stories of my childhood. I started to realized how late it was getting.

"Dallas I better get home before my parents come. Thanks for the date."

I said as we made it to my turf.

"I know this date wasn't the best for you but I'm going to make it up to you." said Dallas.

"You don't have to make anything up for me. Goodnight Dallas." I said

.

"Goodnight doll." Said Dallas.

I walked to the direction to my house. Honestly it started out pretty rough but it wasn't a bad date. Dallas is very interesting, I want go get to know him more. Maybe if things were different Dallas and I could work out wait what the hell am I thinking? Dallas is a dirty greaser and James is a sweet Soc. James is the guy for me. No other guy is the perfect match for me that's including Dallas Winston.


	9. Chapter 9

Dally's POV

"How was your date the other night Dal?" Asked Two-Bit.

I took another puff of my cigarette. The whole gang was here at the Curtis house. I wasn't with the boys yesterday. I was too busy dealing with Tim for what he said on the date. Let's just say Tim got a nice black eye. Then I went to Buck's and talked to some girls.

"It was alright." I said with a shrug. "Shepard decided to be a pain in my ass though so I dealt with him yesterday."

I took another drag.

"Dally what did I say about smoking in my house?" Said Darry as he came into the living room.

I rolled my eye. "You said that I'm not allowed to smoke in front of Pony. He ain't even here."

"Go outside Dally if you want to smoke." Said Darry.

I rolled my eyes once more and got up. I went outside and continue to smoke. I couldn't stop thinking about Caroline. She's so hot. Even though I did talk to a few girls yesterday and kiss some of them, Caroline was still on my mind, those girls had nothing on her. The date wasn't that bad, Caroline is going to be all over me I would say by next week. The only thing that's stopping her is James, after she realizes James is a complete tool she's going to be all over me.

"Hey Dally." Said Soda as he closed the door behind me.

"Hey." I said as I took another puff of smoke.

"How was your date with Caroline?" Asked Soda.

"Wasn't bad, she wasn't really into me at the start but I think by the end she was." I said. "The only problem is James."

"You shouldn't have to worry too much about him. Pony heard that her and James had an argument at school, which resulted Caroline slapping him." Said Soda.

I looked at him with a smirk. "Good to know."

I didn't know she was that feisty.

"Just some advice Dal, don't treat her like the other girls you treat. She's different, she's a pure Soc." Said Soda.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "I don't feel any different towards her compared to any of the other girls I've been with."

"What about Sylvia?"

I tensed up. "Sylvia is a no good broad."

"Is Caroline a no good broad?" Challenged Soda.

"We'll find out. Besides you want me to be good to her cause you like her sister." I said changing the topic.

Soda laughed. "Guess you could say that."

"When you seeing her again?" I asked.

"I don't know but hopefully soon." Said Soda.

"She's crazy about you man. She wouldn't come to the DX and then go on a date with you if she wasn't." I said.

"It wasn't a date. She's dating Archie." Said Soda with a sigh.

"It doesn't matter, she's crazy about you." I said.

Soda nodded understanding. "And I'm crazy about her."

"At least Sandy is out of the picture." I said.

I really can't stand that bitch. She had a great guy like Soda and ruined it.

Sod shrugged. "I am crazy about Rose but I can't help but also think about Sandy. She was a great girl."

I rolled my eyes and took another puff of smoke.

"She was two timing you Soda then left you to go have her kid. She wasn't a great girl." I said.

"Dal she wasn't that bad. I really did like her."said Soda trying to defend her.

"Whatever Soda." I said.

I heard the door open and we both turned around and saw Darry, Pony and Johnny.

"Come on Soda. Get to work you don't want to be late." Said Darry.

Soda nodded. "I'll see you later Dal."

I nodded. Soda walked off and I followed Johnny to Darry's car.

"If anybody gives you a hard time Johnny just tell me. I deal with him." I said as I ruffled his hair.

"Don't worry Dal." Said Johnny.

I could tell he was nervous. This is his first day back at the school.

"I'll pick you guys up after school in Buck's car." I said.

"Okay." Said Johnny.

I'm picking them up so no one bothers them after school. Plus I may run into Caroline.

Pony and Johnny said bye to me then got in.

"Hey Dal before you leave." Started Darry. "I heard what's going on between you and that girl and her sister with Soda."

"Rose is a good girl Darry. Don't worry about her." I said.

Darry nodded. "Just making sure. Sandy really broke his heart and I don't want him to get hurt."

"Sandy is a real bitch but not Rose." I said.

"What's going on with you and the other girl?" He asked.

"Nothing really is going on between us. You know me Darry, just want a nice Soc girl in my bed." I said with a smirk.

Darry shook his head. "Alright Dal. I gotta get going. I'll see you later."

"Okay Darry." I said.

"By the way thanks for picking up the boys. Today is going to be a tough day for the both of them especially since Two got suspended." Said Darry.

Two-Bit got suspended from cutting class. I don't get why they would suspend him though cause of that. Probably because he's a greaser.

"Anytime Darry." I said.

Darry got in the car and I continued to smoke. I thought about how I might see Caroline today and I don't know why but I got a little excited. I'm excited that I'm going to see her.

Caroline's POV

I joined my friends at the lunch table. It was a little weird that Cherry and James weren't here though. James has been ignoring me all day. It almost seemed like he was mad at me in English. I tried to shrug it off but I couldn't.

"Oh Caroline before I forget James told me he wanted to meet you by your locker." Said Blake.

"Now?" I asked.

Blake nodded.

"Alright thanks."

I got up then made my way to my locker. It seemed a little weird how James would want to see me like this. Why couldn't he just tell me? I guess I can finally get my answer to why he was ignoring me to today. As I walked to my locker I felt tears forming when I saw what was going on. Cherry and James kissing.

"What the hell are you two doing?" I said angrily.

James pulled back. "So how does it feel Caroline? Getting hurt by someone you thought you could trust?"

"What are you talking about James?" I asked as I closed my eyes trying to stop the tears.

"You and Dallas went on a date the other night." Snapped Cherry angrily.

"Oh so this is your way of dealing with it?" I said. "Hurting me? Why couldn't you two just talk to me about it?"

"There's nothing to talk about Caroline. You went on a date with Dally!" Snapped James. "Don't even try to lie. Archie heard you telling Rose when he stopped by your house."

I tried to come up with a good cover story. I can't say I made a deal with Dallas because if I did then I would have to tell them Rose went out with Soda and Archie will not be happy.

"I didn't go on a date with Dallas. I didn't even consider it to be a date. We made a deal that if I hang out with him one time he'll leave me alone. So I did that so for you to no longer to have to deal with Dallas and for me to also no longer have to deal with him." I said. "If you would've talked to me right away then we could've talked about this. Going and kissing my best friend doesn't help anyone. You two went out of your way to try to hurt me!"

James' face immediately softened. "Caroline that's why you did it? For us to longer deal with him?"

I rolled my eyes. Now he thinks everything will be okay? It's not like I'm completely lying. After that date I'm never seeing Dallas ever again. I don't want to deal with him anymore. I'm done with him and hopefully he's done with me too.

"Caroline I'm sorry." Said James.

Cherry stood their awkwardly. "Yeah Caroline I didn't know-"

"Obviously. Let's not even talk about why you agreed to kiss James. It's honestly pathetic Cherry." I said furiously.

She was just so jealous that I went out with Dallas that she would stoop that low.

"Listen Caroline. Why don't we pretend none of this happened?" Said James as he stepped closer.

I wanted to forgive him I really did. Sure he did kiss Cherry but I went on a date with Dallas. Wait what am I saying? Dallas and I only went on a date cause we made a deal. James kissed Cherry to hurt me. I didn't cheat on James. He cheated on me.

"James I can't. Like I really can't. You hurt me so much today and I can't deal with your jealousy anymore. I try to tell you nothing is going on between Dallas and me but you never listen. If you can't talk to me like an adult then I can't be with you right now." I said.

I was no longer ready to cry. I'm not going to cry over him. He's being a complete jerk right now.

"Caroline please. I love you-"

"If you did love me you would've came straight to talk to me. Not to go out of your way to hurt me which it worked by the way. Congratulations." I said. "As for you Cherry I hope you're happy now."

I left both of them speechless and walked away. I can't believe that actually happened. James has changed a lot and I can't deal with his jealousy for Dallas and his lack of trust for me. I didn't do anything with Dallas and I don't plan on it.

Dallas's POV

I was in the car waiting for the boys to come out. I looked over to James' car and played with my knife. I couldn't help but think how nice his car would look with a nice scratch. I saw kids starting to come out. Some girls waved hi to me and smiled at me which I return with either a wink or a smirk. I tried to see if I could find Caroline but I couldn't.

"Hey Dally." Said Pony and Johnny.

"Come on let's go. I can't stand being at this school any longer." I said.

Pony and Johnny got in and I was about to ask them how was school until I heard James.

"Not so fast Winston."

"What do you want Soc?" I said.

"Just wanted to talk." Said James.

I saw Archie and the rest of their pathetic gang.

I rolled my eyes and opened the car door and got out. Standing right in front of James.

"Listen Winston we've been having some problems lately." Said James.

"You and Soda can't seem to stay away from our girls." Said Archie.

"Or maybe your girls can't seem to stay from us. Where is Caroline anyway? I would rather be looking at her than you." I said with a smirk.

James started to get a little uneasy. James took a glance towards Johnny and Pony. I put my hand in my pocket. Ready to grab my knife whenever I needed it.

"How about we deal with our problem like real men?" Suggest James.

"Are you challenging me to a rumble? Come on James you're not that stupid. I'll give you a chance to back out though." I said with a smirk.

"Not just you. Soda too. You, Soda, Archie and myself a little rumble Saturday night." Said James.

"Like I said I'll give you another chance to back out. Really think about this James."

James rolled his eyes. "8pm at the park where Bob was killed."

James and the rest of the Socs glanced at Johnny. Johnny looked down.

"Leave the kid alone. This is between us. Now I want this to be a clean fight. No weapons and I want it to just be the four of us."

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Said James with a smirk. "I'll see you then Dally."

The Socs walked off and I got in the car.

"You sure this is a good idea Dal?" Asked Pony.

"Positive." I said.

I sped out of the parking lot. I can't wait to get my hands on James. I want to give him a beating of a life time.


	10. Chapter 10

Rose's POV

Caroline and I were at an ice cream shop close to our house. Our parents are away for a wedding this weekend so it's just the two of us.

"I forgot to tell you two days ago I saw James talking to Dally when Dally picked up Johnny and Pony." I said.

Caroline looked at me in shock. "What could he possibly be saying to them?"

"I don't know. I wish I did." I said.

As if it were fate we saw the Socs walk in. Well it was James, Archie, Blake, Franky, Daniel and Elijah.

"Oh great." Said Caroline with an eye roll.

"I'm sorry about James. He's an asshole." I said.

I'm actually really happy that they broke up. I'm kinda rooting for Dally and Caroline I feel like she could be a good influence on him.

"Listen they made Franky get their ice cream. I can go talk to him and find out what they said to Dally." I said.

"Rose I don't know." Said Caroline as she took a bite from her cookie dough ice cream.

"Come on! I got to know!" I said.

"Alright but be fast." Said Caroline. "I'll stop them if they try to cut your conversation."

I nodded then got up and stood next to Franky in the line up.

"Hey Franky! How's it going?" I asked.

"Not too much Rose what about you?" Asked Franky.

"Nothing just two days ago I saw James talking to Dallas. Why?" I asked.

Franky looked uneasy. "It was nothing."

"Come on Frank!" I pleaded.

"I'll only tell you this cause I feel bad and maybe you and Caroline can do something about it. Don't tell the boys I told you this though."

I looked over to the boys' table and they weren't even looking. Blake, Daniel and Elijah were talking to some girls while James and Archie looked like they were in deep discussion.

"James and Archie challenged Dally and Soda to a rumble tonight at 8 but they lied about two things." Said Franky with a sigh. "They said they're not going to be weapons and that it'll be the four of them but they're actually bringing knives and well the whole gang is going. It's going to be 6 against 2."

My jaw dropped. "No! This can't happen! Soda and Dally are going to get hurt."

"I know that's why I feel bad." Said Franky.

"Anyways thanks for telling me. Caroline and I will figure something out." I said as I turned around but Franky grabbed my arm.

"Don't tell them I said anything. I don't want them getting mad at me." He said.

I nodded then I went back to my table and told Caroline everything.

"They're such jerks!" Said Caroline. "I'm going to talk to James-"

"No you can't! They'll know Franky told us. If they find out Franky told us they'll be mad at him." I said.

"We can't just let them do that. Soda and Dallas could get really hurt." Said Caroline.

I looked over and saw the boys leave. I looked down at my watch and it read 7:45. I got it.

"Wait! How about we go to the DX gas station. Soda works there with his friend Steve. Hopefully Steve is working then we can tell him." I said.

"That's brilliant! But how do you know to get to the station?" Asked Caroline.

"Well I visit Soda one day at the station." I said sheepishly.

"Of course you did." Said Caroline with a playful eye roll.

"Well come on! Let's go! We can't waste anymore time." I said.

Caroline nodded then we both got up and we made out way down to the station. I hope I remember where it is.

Soda's POV

"Soda we gotta go!" I heard Dally yell.

"I'm coming!" I said as I finished up from the bathroom.

I saw the boys besides Steve and Darry in the living room because they're working.

"I can't wait to get my hands on Archie." I said.

"Hurry up then. We should've been there already. The faster we get there the faster we can kick their asses." Said Dally.

"Just be careful guys." Said Johnny.

I gave him a smile. "Don't worry about us Johnnycake. We'll be fine."

"Bring a knife just in case." Said Two.

Dally nodded. "I always have mine on me."

I walked over to the table and picked up mine and I looked at Pony who turned his head when he made eye contact with me. Ponyboy hasn't been talking to me all day. He's not exactly happy that I agreed to this.

"Alright we better get going." I said.

"Finally." Said Dally as he walked out of the door.

"Give Archie and James a good one for me!" Yelled Two.

"I will. Bye Johnny bye Pony." I said.

"Bye good luck." Said Johnny.

"Bye." Muttered Pony.

I did a lopsided smile and joined Dally outside.

"Pony isn't really happy about this." I said.

"Leave the kid alone. He'll get over it." Said Dally.

The park isn't too far so we'll be there soon.

"Dal I can't wait to beat those Socs." I said.

"They're going to get a beating of a lifetime." Smirked Dally.

As we walked I couldn't help but this about how Rose would feel about this. Would she get mad at me? I don't think she should but girls can be complicated. I guess we'll see after the rumble. If she is or not.

Dally and I waited in the park by the fountain where Bob died.

"I hate coming here." I said.

"Yeah me too." Muttered Dally.

Then I felt like an idiot. I keep on forgetting what happened to Dally here. That was honestly scary. I thought we lost him that night. He never spoke about that night though. To anyone.

"Dal if you want to talk about what happened-"

"I don't." Said Dally sternly.

"Dally I think-"

"I don't want to talk about it Soda cause there's nothing to say." Said Dallas furiously.

I left it alone. The one thing with Dally that I learned is to not push him. If you push him it makes him worse.

I heard a car coming down with a bunch of people in it. Socs.

"Shit." Said Dally.

"There's 6 of them." I said.

They parked the car and they kept on cheering. I looked over to Dally who had a tough expression on his face.

"Oh look James, the greasers are shitting their pants." Said Archie.

All six of them got out.

"Looks like you bitches need back up to beat us." Said Dally.

"Dallas fighting you is too easy. I want to make you suffer for going for my girl like that." Said James with emphasis on 'my'.

"Soda you're going to wish you never even looked at my girl." Said Archie.

"And you're going to wish you never came here." I said then I punched Archie right in the jaw and I saw Dally out of the corner of my eye take down James. Then the other Socs got involved. This one Soc held me down and another one held Dally down. We gave each other an oh shit look. We're screwed.

Caroline's POV

"Finally!" Said Rose.

Rose took a wrong turn and now we finally made it to the station at 8:23. As we looked around I saw a guy with a name tag that read Steve and I nudged to Rose.

"You're Soda's friend aren't you Steve?" Asked Rose.

Steve looked up from the car. "Depends who is asking."

"I'm Rose a friend of his and this is my sister Caroline." She explained.

"I know you two. Dally and Soda talk about you two all the time." Said Steve.

I felt my cheeks get red. Dally talks about me? I wonder what he says

"Actually we're here about them." I started. "They're in huge trouble. The Socs lied about the rumble. They all brought weapons and there are six of them."

I saw that Steve was getting mad. "I'll be back."

Steve went to talk to a guy who looked like the boss. They were having an argument but soon Steve came back.

"Let's go but first we're going to the Curtis' house so I can get a friend." Said Steve.

We nodded then we all started running to Soda's house. We followed Steve and soon we were there. Steve open the door and we all got in.

"Two-bit we got to go! The Socs lied, Dally and Soda are in trouble!" Yelled Steve as he walked in.

I looked over and saw Two-Bit who I recognized at school. I froze when I saw Johnny. I tried not to stare but it was hard. This is the boy who killed Bob for no reason.

"What's going on?" Asked another boy who I recognized from school. I'm pretty sure his name is Ponyboy.

"The Socs lied. It's six against two and they all knives on them." Answered Rose.

"What should we do?" Asked Pony.

I saw Two-Bit grabbing his jacket and his blade from the table.

"Go get Darry. He'll know what to do." Said Two-Bit.

Pony and Johnny nodded.

"Two we got to go! Who knows what they've done to them so far!" Said Steve angrily.

Two-Bit nodded then all of us ran out of the door.

Rose and I followed Two-Bit and Steve while Johnny and Pony ran the opposite direction. They lived fairly close to the park so we made it there in no time. We slowed down and I saw James on top of Dallas and repeatedly punching him. Before the boys could get involved I started to go first and yelled James' name.

"James!" I yelled.

James looked up and saw me. He was shocked.

"Caroline what are you doing here?" Asked James.

"To stop this. What the hell are you doing?" I asked as I crossed my arms.

James got off of Dallas. My eyes widen when I saw Dallas. He has a swollen cheek, a few cuts on his arm and a nice cut under his left eye.

"I'm getting him back! He came in between us. If it weren't for him we would still be together." James went to touch my arm but I pulled back. "Caroline he's the problem and I wanted to show him that he can't mess with me and my girl."

"I'm not your girl!" I said furiously. "I'm not Dallas's girl either and I never was his! He didn't come in between of anything, your jealousy did! If you just put some trust in me then nothing would've led up to this!"

"It's hard to put some trust when you're with him." Shot back James.

I rolled my eyes. "Nothing has ever happened between Dallas and me and nothing will happen! James please just leave it alone, we can go talk over this and figure this out."

"No Caroline, I'm not finished with him." Said James.

I looked over and saw Dallas struggling to get up. The rest of the Socs was just starting at James and me.

"James please!" I pleaded.

"No Caroline! I need to show him that he can't mess with me!" Said James furiously he went to turn around but I grabbed his arm and turned around to try to talk him out of it but before I could even get a word out James spoke.

"Get out of my way Caroline!" Yelled James as he pushed me on the ground.

I looked up scared and I saw Dallas tackle James to the ground and repeatedly punching him. Blake and Daniel tried to get involved but Two-Bit and Steve took care of them.

"You're a bitch James! Hitting a girl like that! I'll show you!" Yelled Dallas angrily as he continued to punch James.

"Caroline are you okay?" Asked Rose as she came up next to me.

"I'm fine. I can't believe what's going on." I said.

I don't know what to do. They're probably going to end up killing each other.


	11. Chapter 11

Rose's POV

I looked around and saw Franky holding Soda down as Archie punched him. I wanted to go up there and get Archie to stop but I know he wouldn't listen. These boys are honestly so stupid. I can't believe they're actually fighting over this.

I wanted to do something though. I saw James and Dally going at it but James was winning, Dally is way too hurt to even fight right now. Two-Bit was going against Blake and Steve against a Daniel. The Socs were still winning though because Elijah would go around and help. The numbers game. It is 6 against 4.

I heard a car and I turned around and saw a guy who I assumed is Darry who ran out. I saw Johnny and Pony trailing behind them. Darry went straight to where Soda is and punched Archie right in the jaw then started to attack Franky.

"Come on let's get out of here!" Yelled Archie running towards the car.

I saw Darry get off of Franky then Franky running away. Daniel gave Steve one last punch and Elijah gave Two another punch. I saw James about to run off but I saw Dally grab James by the arm and punched him right in the cheek. James held his cheek.

"Come on ya pussy! I'm not done!" Yelled Dally.

Dally sure did look done. He had cuts on his face, arms and bruises. I saw Darry pull Dally back.

"Enough Dallas!" He yelled.

"I'm not done yet!" Yelled back Dally as he tried to get out of Darry's grip.

James looked over to Dally and spat right in his face and ran to the car. Dally looked livid. He was about to get out of Darry's grip but Steve helped Darry.

"Dally cut it out! We have to get you and Soda to a hospital." Yelled Darry.

I nudged over to Caroline.

"Go calm him down. You're the only one who can and you know it." I said to her.

Caroline nodded with a sigh. She walked up to Dally and put her hands on his chest and I saw Dally's face soften a bit.

"Dallas please, let's just get you to the hospital." Said Caroline softly.

Dally breathed in and out trying to calm down. I looked over and saw Soda's arm around Two-Bit's shoulder limping. I ran over to him and saw that Soda's lip is swollen and has cuts and other bruises.

"Soda I'm so sorry!" I said.

Soda gave me a weak smile. "Don't worry about it."

"Let's get the boys to the hospital." Said Darry. "Steve, Two get Johnny and Pony home safely."

"What? No! I don't want to go-"

"No Pony you're going home that's final." Snapped Darry. "You girls are coming with me."

Caroline and I nodded. When I looked at Soda I noticed that his left side on his waist was bleeding. The blade must've really dug deep.

I looked over to Caroline and I saw Darry whispering something to her then she nodded and walked to me.

"You take the front. Darry asked me if I could go in the back to keep Dallas calm." Said Caroline.

I nodded. I got in the front seat and I saw Darry helping Dally get in and then Caroline sat in the middle and I saw Darry helping Soda to get in.

"I'm really sorry guys." I said.

"Me too. I didn't know they were going to do this." Said Caroline.

Neither Soda or Dally said anything. I looked through the mirror and I saw Caroline grab Dally's hand. Dally looked down at her and gave her a small smile. I saw Dally whisper something in her ear and then she rested her head on his shoulde. I heard the door open and Darry sat down with a sigh.

"Darry shouldn't you be at work?" Asked Soda weakly.

"I was until Pony and Johnny came and told me what's going on. You two are lucky these girls were here or you two wouldn't be standing." Said Darry.

None of us said anything.

"What time do you ladies need to be home?" Asked Darry.

"It doesn't matter, our parents are away so no one is home." I said.

Darry nodded and we continue to drive to the hospital. I felt so bad. I can't believe James and Archie would do this to poor Soda and Dally. They didn't deserve it and honestly I won't be surprised if Soda never wanted to see me again. I'm just trouble.

Caroline's POV

It is 11:45 and we were waiting on the progress of how Dallas and Soda are. Soda had a nasty cut on his waist and other cuts that needed to be stitch together. He had a lot of bruises. Between him and Dallas, he got the worse. Dallas had cuts and bruises too but they weren't that bad.

At around 11:30 Steve and Two-Bit also joined us. It was most an awkward silence.

"So you girls are Dally's and Soda's new girls huh?" Asked Two-Bit.

"I wouldn't say I'm Dallas' girl. We're just um, friends?"

In all honestly I don't know what I am with Dallas. Are we friends? I don't think so.

"Soda and I are friends." Said Rose.

Two-Bit nodded.

Soon the nurse came.

"Dallas is the only one who can take visitors. Soda had to get some serious work done and it's best for him to relax. They will be out of here by Monday morning." She explained.

"Alright thank you." Said Darry.

She smiled then left.

"Caroline why don't you go first, Dal will most likely rather see you than us." Said Steve with a laugh.

I got up awkwardly. If I was him I wouldn't want to see me. I caused him this trouble. James did this to him cause I broke up with him. I sighed and made my way to Dallas's room. I opened the door and saw a shirtless Dallas sitting on the bed. He was only in his boxers. My face turned immediately red and he laughed.

"Dallas can you please put some-"

"Sweetheart I think you know you would rather see me like this." Said Dallas cutting me off with a smirk.

I couldn't help but stare his body. He does have a nice body. Very athletic probably works out a lot.

"I would prefer you wearing at least pants." I said while crossing my arms.

Dallas laughed but pulled the covers over his legs and covering his private area.

"Come sit with me." He said.

I nodded then sat down next to him. I felt him put his arm around my waist and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Dallas. You didn't deserve this." I said.

"Don't worry about it. It's not your fault." He said.

"Of course it's my fault! If I didn't break up with James-"

"Why did you break up with him?" He asked.

"I would rather not talk about it." I said.

I felt Dallas nod. I lifted my head up.

"Dally I think it's best if we stop seeing each other." I said.

Dallas raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Cause shit like this happens and Dally you're a greaser and I'm a Soc. That's just how things are." I said as I got up.

"Caroline-"

"Dally no, that's just how things are." I said sternly as I made my way to the door.

"At least you're calling me Dally, so what changed Caroline? Your attitude towards me or your feelings?" I could feel him smirking.

I didn't even realize I called him Dally until he pointed it out. Oh no. He thinks I have feelings for him. Before I could even respond I heard the door open and it was Darry.

"Sorry to cut this short but Caroline your sister is ready to fall asleep and I have to work early tomorrow." Said Darry.

Darry is my drive home.

I nodded. "I was just leaving anyway. Goodnight Dally."

I mentally slapped myself.

"Goodnight doll." Smirked Dallas.

I walked out of the door with Darry. I need to stop calling him Dally. It just slipped out. I'm around with a lot of people who call Dallas, Dally. It doesn't change any feelings I have for him.


	12. Chapter 12

Soda's POV

I laid in bed doing nothing. I was just staring at the ceiling. I am so bored. I want to get out of here right now.

I can't believe I was so stupid to actually think the Socs would fight fair. Socs are lying assholes. I wish I got my hands on Archie. I want to get him back for what he did but Darry would never allow it. He doesn't want to risk Pony and I being sent to the orphanage.

I heard the door slightly open and I saw Rose.

"Hey Soda." She smiled.

She's just so pretty.

"Hey Rose."

"How you feeling?" She asked as she took a seat.

"Not too bad." I said honestly. "My waist hurts a little from the cut I'm good."

She nodded. "I'm so sorry Soda. I didn't expect them to this to you."

I gave her a smile. "Don't worry about it Rose. Honestly, it wasn't your fault."

"I didn't expect them to get so jealous. They had no right to lie like that." Said Rose.

"Rose don't worry about it. Like I said you did nothing wrong. I just wish I got my hands on them." I said.

Rose gave a small smile. "Why must you men solve things with violence?"

I laughed. "I don't know, guess it proves our manliness."

Rose laughed. "And I guess it was a way for Archie to deal with the fact that I broke up with him."

My eyes widen. "You and Archie broke up?"

"Yeah a couple of days ago. That's why I guess he was mad he blamed you for the break up but honestly even before I met you I wanted to break up with him, I don't like him in that way." Said Rose.

I nodded. "Listen Rose I don't know if this is too early but I'm going to take a shot."

Rose looked at me confused. "Well shoot."

I was getting nervous.

"It's just I've liked you a lot since the party and I really would like to take you on a date this Friday." I said.

Rose looked at me in shock. Oh shit I screwed up. I shouldn't have asked her. I should've waited. What is wrong with me?"

"I would love that." She smiled.

Wait she said yes. Never mind. I did good.

"Perfect, how about a movie?"

"I would like that very much Soda." Said Rose with a smile.

I am very happy. I never thought a Soc like Rose would say yes to on a date with me. She's way out of my league. I'm just happy. I think I can finally get over Sandy.

Dally's POV

I had my back face against the door and I heard the door open. I didn't even have to turn around I knew who it was.

"Hey Dallas." Said Caroline.

I turned around. "I knew you would come back doll."

"I wanted to finish talking about last night." She said as she looked down at her feet.

I looked down and saw that I was only wearing my boxers. I slightly rolled my eyes and got up and picked up a blanket and wrapped it around my waist.

"You can look now doll even though I didn't mind before." I said.

Caroline raised her head, her cheeks a little pink.

"About last night calling you Dally it didn't mean anything. It just sort of slipped out since all the guys call you Dally." She said.

I couldn't help but get a little mad. I know she cares about me and I hate it how she denies it.

"So you coming down to the park, you putting your head on my shoulder, you comforting me and you calling me Dally didn't mean a thing?" I asked trying to keep my temper low.

"Dallas I came down because I didn't want you and Soda to get hurt and I was trying to help you feel better. I was trying to help you. Dallas my feelings haven't change for you. I'm sorry." She said softly.

"Oh so you were leading me on then." I said.

"I wasn't leading you on. I'm sorry you misread everything from last night." Caroline said.

"I didn't misread anything, you came in here last night knowing exactly what you were doing. Guess that's why James treated you the way he did, to keep you in line." I snapped back without even thinking.

Caroline crossed her arms. "You don't have any right to talk about mine and James' relationship. Especially since you're the one who ruined it! If you just left me alone and understood the fact that I had a boyfriend I would still be with him! But you had to make him get all jealous and ruin my relationship!"

I scoffed. "Please Caroline, you hate to admit it but you're happy I came into your life! If you hated me so much then why are you here? You could've stayed in your huge house and call your Socy friends and never had to talk to me again!"

"I'm here to explain myself that I don't like you Dallas and I never will because-"

"I'm a no good hood? I'm a greaser? Of my criminal history? Which one is it Caroline? Cause I've heard all of them!" I said.

"I was about to say because I don't go for guys that all they try to do is get in my pants and to make my boyfriend jealous! That's why you started talking to me! You thought I was hot and wanted me in your bed! Don't even try to lie, plus it worked out perfectly I was dating the leader of the Socs!"

It's not like she was wrong. That's why I did talk to her at the party.

"You like to think you're so great Caroline, a Soc, rich, good grades, great friends, you have the golden boy wrapped around your finger now, Caroline what you seemed to forget is how you cheated on the golden boy with me by going on that date-"

"I only agreed to go on that date with you is because you helped me find Rose cause you said you knew-"

"You honestly believed me? God Caroline I never knew you could be so stupid! I had no idea where she was! I only said that so I could get some alone time with you and then I made that date with you!" I said without thinking.

Caroline looked angry. "You mean to tell me that I agreed to go on a date to you based on a lie? You're such an asshole! You lied to me!"

I shrugged. "And you're a no good broad Caroline. You led me on. You played me."

"I didn't do anything!" She yelled. "Just because your ego can't take the fact that one girl said no to you it doesn't mean she led you on! I never once tried to kiss you, or flirt with you! I guess this is what I get for trying to help a hood! I tried to help you last night and this is what I get?"

I saw tears forming in her eyes. A part of me wanted to stop being mad at her.

"I hate you Dallas! I hate you so much! You did everything you possibly could to make my life a living hell and you succeeded. Because of you James got jealous and kissed my best friend right in front of me! Because of you I lost the best relationship I could ever ask for! Are you happy now?"

I saw her wipe a tear.

"Don't worry Caroline a whore like you will have no problem moving on." I saw it coming and grabbed her wrist before she could slap me. "You're nothing but a whore Caroline! That's all you'll ever be! Guess that's why James treated you the way he did!"

Tears were streaming down her face.

"You don't know me Dallas. You think you have me all figured out because I'm a Soc and because I have money. You don't know the pain I've went through this past week and it happened because I met you!" Said Caroline as pulled her arm away from my grasp.

"I'm not happy you came into my life because you ruined it!" She yelled. "You really are a no good hood! I can't believe I ever associated myself with a criminal like you!"

"Then fucking go! I'm not asking you to stay, fucking leave!" I yelled.

I saw Caroline step back.

"You think it's fun for me? I got my ass kicked last night because of you! You're not even worth it! A slut like you isn't worth anything!" I shot back. "I want you to fucking go and I never want to see you again!"

Caroline turned around and made her way to the door, tears streaming down her. Before she opened the door she looked back at me thinking I would try and stop her. I got to take a good look at her. She looks scared, upset, broken. Her make up is smudge, mascara steaming down on her cheeks. She sighed opened the door then slammed the door behind her. I grabbed my pillow and threw it hitting the lamp and breaking it.

"God damn it!" I yelled.

I sat on the bed and thought over what just happened. A huge part me wanted to chase after her and apologize but why should I? I didn't do anything wrong. She's the bitch.

I heard the door open and looked up.

"What do you want?" I snapped.


	13. Chapter 13

Rose's POV

"What do you want?" I heard him snap.

"I don't care who the hell you think you are but you had no right to make my sister cry like that!" I yelled in his face.

Dally arched a brow.

"Oh so you girls think you're so tough huh?" Said Dally as he got up keeping his blanket over his private area.

"I'm not scared of you and neither is my sister." I said crossing my arms. "You had no right to do that! Soda and I heard you two screaming at each other and I heard all the shit you've been saying. Soda is right outside trying to console her and telling her you're not that bad of a guy but personally think he's lying!"

Dally scoffed. "Do you think you're going to make me feel bad for making your sister cry like that? Well guess what Rose I'm not that guy. I am the guy who feels nothing towards anybody and that's including your slut of a sister!"

I raised my hand and slapped the shit out of Dallas. He held his cheek glaring at me.

"You do not have any right to call my sister a slut when she hasn't done anything! You're just like James! Calling her stuff that shouldn't be associated with her." I said angrily.

"James probably had a reason." He muttered.

"Oh he had a reason all right." I said sarcastically. "He just called her a whore after he saw her with you!"

Dally looked at me confused.

"Do I have to spell this out for you? The next day at school James called Caroline a whore and accused her having sex with you and the icing on the cake, he actually thought she was pregnant! Can you believe that?" I said with a bitter laugh.

I saw Dally get even more angry. "Caroline and I did nothing, he had no right to call her a whore."

"Guess who is the hypocrite? You have no right to call her a whore and yet it's okay when you do." I said with an eye roll.

Dally rolled his eyes. "Just leave Rose."

"I'm not leaving! You need to understand how big of a jerk you're being!" I said.

"Rose I could honestly care less." He said.

I tried to think of a story of where James is being a total dick. I got it!

"Did you know that Caroline has those scars on her wrist because of James?" I asked.

I saw Dally's eyes go dark. He looked pissed.

"He put his fucking hand on my girls." He said as he put his hands in a fist.

"Technically she's not your girl." I said.

Dally glared at me. "She's more mine than his."

I felt like I did my work. I made him feel bad for what he did.

"You have a funny way of showing it Dally. Calling her a whore, a slut and saying that she's worthless. Which girl wouldn't love be called that?" I said sarcastically.

"Shut up Rose." He muttered.

"What's funny is that she got those scars cause James grabbed her wrist and his rings dug deep into her skin because he was mad that she was talking to you." I said.

Dally was getting really mad.

"So don't even try to call my sister those names and try to think you have her all figured out cause Dally you're not as wise as you think you are." I said.

"You're lucky your Soda's girl or you wouldn't be talking to me the way you are now." He said low but in a dark tone.

I gulped a little when he said that. Dally is scary. I can see why people are scared of him.

"What about Caroline? If she's your girl then why-"

"Why must you girls bitch so much? That's all you two do, is bitch and whine!" He said.

"Whatever Dal, you're turning this to me cause you know you're wrong. Just some advice, you should probably apologize to her-"

"Oh really? Why do you think this is all my fault? Your bitch of a sister has been a bitch to me since day one! I tried being nice to her but she doesn't seem to care cause all she sees me as a no good greaser hood!" He yelled.

I stepped back a bit. He's right though. Caroline has only been seeing him like that. I guess it's because of my dad. He's always been saying how Dally is trouble.

"Dally, you just have to give Caroline time. You can't assume she'll be all over you in a day. She's not like that." I said softly.

"Just fucking go Rose." He said.

I sighed and turned to the door. I can tell he really does like her but doesn't know what to do cause Caroline isn't interested in him. That must be very frustrating. He needs to control his temper though, he had no right to call Caroline any of those words.

Soda's POV

Rose and I looked over to each other as we heard Dally and Caroline screaming at each other. We both had the same idea. We got and walked out of my room.

"You think it's fun for me? I got my ass kicked last night because of you! You're not even worth it! A slut like you isn't worth anything!I want you to fucking go and I never want to see you again!" I heard Dally yelled.

He's an idiot. He shouldn't be calling her those words. I saw Caroline come out tears streaming down her face. Rose looked livid.

"What the hell happened?" She asked.

"Dallas thought I was leading him on and then we broke out into a fight." She said as she wiped the tears.

"I'm going to go talk to him." Said Rose.

"Rose don't." I said.

"No! I'm going to put him in his place." She said sternly.

"Rose it's not worth it." Said Caroline.

Rose rolled her eyes. "Soda stay with my sister."

She walked in before I could even protest.

I gave Caroline and a small smile.

"Alright tell me everything." I said.

And she did. She told me how Dally thought that just because she was being extra sweet to him last night and how she called him Dally instead of Dallas he thought that she has feelings for him. Then when Caroline told him the truth he accused her of leading him on and then they go into the argument. Calling each other different names along the way.

"Caroline listen, Dally is a lot of work but he does care about you not just in that way but also as a friend. He says things he doesn't mean. You won't believe how many times him and Steve or any other gang member even myself have gotten into fights with him and he takes low blows. Don't take whatever he says to heart." I said.

Caroline sighed. "Soda, I can't deal with him though. Especially with that temper and I really don't like him in that way."

I know she is being serious. I wish she wasn't though. She can really be a good impact on Dally. She could help him to stop his bad habits of stealing, drinking and always getting into trouble.

"I know he's difficult it's just because he cares about you a lot and he's frustrated and scared because he's never cared about a girl as much as he does for you. I've never seen him chase a girl as long as he had for you." I said honestly.

Caroline continued to wipe tears off her face. It's a shame to see Dally do this to her.

"Soda I've told him I'm not interested, I've fought with him many times. I don't get how he can be so interested in me." She said.

"It's because you're different. Dally goes after these girls that aren't good for him." I sighed. "Don't tell him I told you but Dally was in a relationship with a girl he really did like but this girl flirted with everyone in the gang behind his back and when Dally was sent to jail she cheated on him. He knows you're different and he likes that about you, that you're different than Sylvia, that you're different than all those girls he's been with."

"I understand how much it sucks to be hurt by someone you care about but Soda this doesn't change anything. You're being a really good friend to him but I just can't deal with him anymore." She said.

I nodded not pushing her. I can't push her, if she is going to get feelings for Dally it can't because I pushed her.

"I'm sorry for last night." She said.

"Don't worry about it Caroline."

I heard the door open and Rose came out.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Nothing just gave Dally some of his own medicine. We should get going though." She said.

I nodded. "I'll see you girls around."

Caroline gave me a small smile. "Bye Soda."

"I'll see you on Friday." Said Rose.

Caroline looked at her confused.

"I'll tell you later." Said Rose. "Bye Soda."

The girls left and I walked into Dally's room.

"What the hell Dally?"

"I don't want to talk about it Soda." He said.

"No Dally you're talking about it cause you possibly just ruined your chances with her." I said.

"Fuck her!" He yelled. "I shouldn't even be chasing her."

"You're not chasing her! You just really like her!" I said.

Dally scoffed. "Soda why are you so naïve? I don't like her in that way! I only want her in bed and I'm done trying! If she wants to lead me on then I'll go to a different girl it's not like I've stopped talking to girls since I've met that bitch."

I shook my head. "Caroline is a great girl and you know that you're just scared that you really like her and don't know how to deal with it."

"Soda you're forgetting who you're talking to. Dallas Winston. I don't like Socy girl, the only things they're good for is to piss off the Socs and for sex that's it! I'm done with her that's why I called her all those words cause that's what she is to me!" He said angrily.

"I don't believe that Dallas." I said.

"You should." He said. "By the way keep you're girl in line. She's lucky she's yours or I would've called her the same things."

"My girl is fine the way she is. I have a date with her this Friday." I said.

Dally nodded. "Good."

Dally is still pretty mad. I really do think he likes Caroline and its freaking him out. He'll figure it out though. I'm just really excited for my date with Rose. I really do like her and I want everything to go perfectly.


	14. Chapter 14

Caroline's POV

"Thanks for letting me borrow your dress Caroline." Said Rose.

"Anytime."

Rose and I were walking to Soda's house for their date. I didn't want Rose to walk alone. After this I'm planning on walking to the mall.

"Are you excited?" I asked.

"I'm more nervous than excited. Im afraid I'm going to mess everything up. I do like him." Said Rose.

"You'll be fine, just relax. There is no pressure." I said.

I remember how nervous she was with her first date with Archie. She was excited but also really nervous.

"If you see Dally please be nice to him even though he doesn't deserve it." Said Rose. "He is Soda's friend."

I nodded. "Okay."

I haven't seen Dallas since our argument. I'm still really mad for what he said. We made it their house and Rose knocked on the door. Steve opened the door.

"Hello ladies why don't you girls come in?" Said Steve as stepped the side.

"Hey Steve." Said Rose and I.

"Soda should be down in a minute." He said.

Rose nodded and Steve glanced at me.

"So Caroline, how are you doing?" He asked as he looked me up and down.

I felt my cheeks getting a little red. I was about to speak but then I heard an obnoxious voice.

"Stop flirting Steve." Said Dallas.

I refused to even acknowledge his presents.

"Hi Rose." Said Dallas. "Hey doll."

"Hi Dally." Muttered Rose.

I didn't bother responding.

"See Dal, she's still mad at you." Said Steve. "Told ya she would be."

I saw Dallas give Steve a glare.

"And I told you earlier when you said that to go f-"

"Hey Rose." Said Soda as he walked to us cutting Dallas off.

"Hi Soda." Smiled Rose.

"Anyways I'm going to get Two we're going to a party tonight Caroline if you want you should come." Said Steve.

I nodded. "Thanks Steve, I'll think about it."

Steve nodded then walked into the living room. There was no chance in hell that I'm going. I've heard about greaser parties. Nothing but trouble.

"We should probably get going. The movie should start soon." Said Soda.

"Okay, have a good time, I'll be back here at 11." I said.

"Wait how are you getting back to our side?" Asked Rose.

"I'll walk her don't worry. You two have a good time." Said Dallas.

Rose smiled. "Okay bye."

"Bye Caroline, watch him for me." Said Soda with small smile.

"Have fun." I said.

Soda and Rose walked out then I looked down when it was just Dallas and me.

"Listen doll I want to talk about what happened." He said. "How about let's go outside."

"Dallas I don't kn-"

"Caroline let's go." He said sternly and I sighed but opened the door and we walked outside.

I went to the fence and rested my arms on the ledge and Dallas did the same.

"Look Caroline I know a lot of stuff was said." He started. "And I'm not going to apologize for anything I said but I'll admit I was wrong."

I looked at him. "That's it? You were wrong?"

"You're lucky you're getting that from me." Said Dally getting frustrated.

"Oh I get it. Can't ruin your image by apologizing to a Soc even though no one is around. You're just like James, putting your reputation first." I said.

Dally glared at me. "I'm nothing like James. What about you little Miss. Sunshine, don't you think I deserve an apology for almost getting slapped and for what you called me?"

"Please if I'm not getting an apology you're not getting one either." I said crossing my arms.

"And I don't care if I get one. So just calm down and stop always picking fights with me." He said.

My eyes widen. "I pick fights with you? The reason why we're fighting is because you think I could actually get feelings for a guy like you!"

I saw the hurt flash through his eyes when I said that.

"A guy like me huh? Baby you'll be lucky to have a guy like me, I'm a criminal, I do bad stuff but at least I've never put a hand on any of my girls, that's something James can't say." Said Dally gesturing to my wrist.

I looked down at my wrist. Why did Rose have to tell him that?

"He barely put a hand on me anyways, so I don't get-"

"You're defending him huh? You're defending that asshole who cheated on you, who has put his hands on you, who knows what else he has done to you?" Said Dally raising his voice.

"And he's done all that because you've came into my life! You caused this to happen! It's all because of you! If you've never talked to me at the party I would never have gotten into a fight with James, I would never have agree to go on a date with you even though that was based on a lie and James and I were sill be together cause he never would've cheated on me!" I yelled back.

"If James is so fucking fantastic then go back to him! Go tell him everything! He'll take you back in an heartbeat I don't understand why you give a shit that he cheated on you, it was because we went on a date which was based on a lie! So just leave me the fuck alone and go back to him!" Yelled Dally.

I stepped back getting a little bit scared of Dally.

"You wanted to talk to me! I don't want to talk to you, I want nothing to do with an asshole like you!" I yelled back.

Dally turned away from me and gripped on the ledge.

"I've done everything for you, I did give you that idea to call someone to find Rose, I saved you from the creep in the store, I kicked James' ass for pushing you, I got Tim to leave you alone, I tried being nice to you but you're just an ungrateful bitch!" He yelled.

I saw Pony, Johnny, Steve and Two looking through the window but I ignored them.

"And you're an egotistical asshole no good hood! I've rejected you so many times and your ego can't seem to take it! Understand that this world does not revolve around the infamous Dallas Winston, you're nothing Dallas. So what if you have a reputation that people are scared it doesn't mean anything. Your reputation is what makes me hate you cause I don't want to deal with a hood! You're an asshole Dally, that's all you are to me an asshole." I yelled.

Dally looked at me with a glare. I glared back, I tried not look like I was scared. Dally lifted his hands and I winced, thinking he would hit me but instead he ran his hands through his hair. He looked even more pissed that I would think he would hit me.

"I am all those things Caroline, I'm an asshole, a criminal everything you said but no matter how mad you make me I would never hit you, that's something James can't say." He said. "But you know what you are Caroline? An attention whore! That's why you liked James so much cause he would treat you like a fucking princess, that's why you like hanging with me cause I give you the attention you want."

Dally and I glared at each other. I was about to say something but I heard the door open.

"Come on Dal we gotta head to Buck's!" Said Two.

"You coming Caroline?" Asked Steve.

"A Soc like her? No fucking way she's coming. Too scared to get into a room with greasers." Said Dally angrily.

I rolled my eyes at him. I'm not going to get him the satisfaction of me not going. He doesn't think I can go to a greaser party.

"You know what, a party sounds like fun." I said crossing my arms and glared at Dally.

"Perfect let's go!" Said Two-Bit.

I walked next to Steve knowing it would piss off Dally.

"What happened between you two?" Whispered Steve.

"He's just being a jackass." I whispered.

Steve laughed. "I understand."

Soda's POV

"Thank you Soda but you really didn't have to pay for me." Said Rose.

I smiled. "Don't worry about Rose. It's my treat."

Rose smiled back. We walked to the seats and we sat down.

"You know Soda, I'm really happy you asked me out." She said sheepishly.

"I'm glad I did too but I'll be honest, I'm surprised you said yes."

She looked at me confused. "Why do you think that?"

I shrugged. "Never thought a girl like you could go for a guy like me."

I said as we sat down to take our seats.

She smiled at me. "You're a sweet guy Soda, you can get any girl you want and I'm happy you picked me."

I put my arm around her shoulder. "You're the only I see anyway."

She looked down blushing. Soon the movie began. She cuddled up next to me and we watched the movie.

Dally's POV

I kept on eyeing at Steve and Caroline. Steve was walking really close to her and they kept on talking and she kept on laughing.

"Dally I think you could kill Steve with that glare you're giving him." Said Two.

I rolled my eyes. "Shut up Two."

"What happened between you the Soc anyway?" He asked.

"Not important." I said.

We made it to the front door of Buck's. We could hear the music blasting. I looked over to Caroline who has wide eyes. She looked scared. I'm amused, I tried being somewhat nice to her and she completely blew me off. I saw the door open and Buck is there.

"What's a Soc like you doing here?" Asked Buck as he checked out Caroline.

"Heard you throw the best parties, thought I would come check it out." Caroline sounded calm and cool but I know that she is terrified to walk in there.

"You heard right. Come on in." Said Buck.

Steve and Two walked in. I smirked to Caroline before she walked in.

"So she's a friend of yours." Said Buck.

"A friend for now." I smirked.

Buck laughed. "I'll let the guys know she's off limits."

I laughed then I caught up with Caroline and the guys. Caroline was following Two and Steve. We were going through crowds of people and poor little Caroline was getting pushed. As I walked I noticed how some guys started to stare at her. Jealousy grew in the pit of my stomach. I grabbed Caroline's hips and pulled her to me but we continue to walk.

"What are you doing?" I heard her ask.

"Do you want all these people pushing you and all these guys staring at you?" I asked.

"No." She said innocently.

"Then stay with me." I said.

When guys saw that Caroline is with me they instantly backed off. I smirked to myself.

 **Little authors note, I apologize to the Soda and Rose fans but there will be a lot less of them in future chapters. I'll try to incorporate them but I don't know if you guys have noticed but I'm mostly a Dally fan and I mostly write about Dally and Caroline. Sorry about this.**


	15. Chapter 15

Dally's POV

I put my hand on some girl's thigh who is sitting on my lap. Crystal is a cute girl but I couldn't help but scan the room for Caroline. During the night I made my way to Crystal hoping that maybe I could get lucky. As I scanned the room I saw Caroline but she is with a guy. Rage started to build up especially when I realized who she is talking to. Tim Shepherd.

"Isn't this an awesome party Dally?" Giggled Crystal.

"Yeah sure it is. Would you mind getting off?" I said harshly.

She pouted. "Oh come Dal, don't ruin this."

"I'm not ruining anything, cause there wasn't anything between us." I said with an eye roll.

Hurt flashed through her eyes. "You're a jerk."

She got up and I rolled my eyes. I got up and made my way to the bar where Caroline and Tim are. I saw her laugh at something Tim said.

"Tim I thought I made it clear for you to leave Caroline alone." I said with a glare.

Tim looked amused. "She's ain't property Dally, she's a girl. You don't own her."

"Also you seemed pretty interested in that brunette." Challenged Caroline.

"Jealous are we?" I asked.

"I know you are." She shot back with a smirk.

I smirked back. "I know you're not interested in Tim so why should I be jealous?"

"You know I'm right here." Muttered Tim.

"Come on doll, it's almost 11 I gotta walk you back to the Curtis' to pick up Rose." I said.

Caroline nodded. "It was nice talking to you Tim."

"Yeah it was, listen Caroline. Forget about good ol'Dally, I can show you a better time." Said Tim.

"I might take you up on that offer." Said Caroline with a sly smile.

I know what she's doing she's trying to make me jealous. Which is working.

I rolled my eyes then Caroline and I started to make our way through the front door. I put my arm around her waist as we walked to the door. Caroline opened the door but I held the door open for her.

"You've taken an interested in Tim huh?" I asked when we got outside.

"I guess." She said sounding uneasy.

"So you were trying to make me jealous." I said.

"Actually Dallas, you ditched me and so did Two and Steve and Tim happened to be the only one I kinda knew there. So I just talked to him." She said.

"I know you were trying to make me jealous don't have to come with excuses. By the way Caroline that brunette had nothing on you." I said.

"Please as if I cared you're more into me." Said Caroline with an eye roll. "You were most likely with her so you can get some."

"I would rather get some with you." I smirked.

Caroline looked at me with disgust but her cheeks were red from blushing.

"You're a pig." She said.

"I thought I'm a no good greaser hood." I challenged.

"And according to you I'm a slut." Muttered Caroline.

"Well I was wrong." I muttered back.

Caroline looked at me with wide eyes. "You're wrong?"

"That's all you're getting." I said.

"Enough Dally. You think you're so much different than James but you're not! The only thing you care about is your reputation! The second you start to do something that would against your reputation you turn back into an asshole. That's why you came up to Tim and me you couldn't stand the fact that Tim was with a girl you came in with, you were scared your reputation was going to get ruin." She said.

"Why do you always have to pick fights with me? Caroline I'm just who I am and if you don't like it then stop hanging around me. Why did you even come to the party?" I asked.

"Because I wanted to go." Said Caroline trying to convince me.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever Caroline."

"That's why I went." She said

"Sure doll, whatever you say." I said sarcastically.

"You're annoying." She said.

"If I annoy you so much then why don't you stop hanging around me?" I challenged.

"Is that what you want?" She asked.

"I don't care really." I said. "You're just some Soc."

"Fine then looks like I won't hang around you." She said.

I smirked. "Good."

I know she's not being serious. She loves hanging around me too much. We made it to the Curtis home. Rose and Soda were sitting on the steps.

"How was the party?" Asked Soda.

"It was alright." Said Caroline.

"We should get going." Said Rose.

"Yeah we should." Nodded Caroline.

"Just wait up a sec Caroline I need to talk to Dally in private." Said Rose.

I arched a brow at Soda.

"Bye Dallas." Said Caroline.

"Bye beautiful." I said.

Caroline rolled her eyes but I still noticed the blush. Soda and Caroline walked to the street.

"Listen Dal, I would like to apologize for slapping you." Said Rose. "It was uncalled for."

"Don't worry about it Rose." I said. "It's not the first time I've been hit."

"I know but I feel really bad,it just came over me since you said those things to my sister." She said.

"I accept your apology now you better get going, you don't want your parents going out and searching for you two." I said.

Rose smiled. "Goodnight Dally."

"Goodnight." I said.

Rose joined Soda and Caroline. As Caroline leaves I couldn't stop staring at her. She's gorgeous and I can't wait to get what I want from her.


	16. Chapter 16

Rose's POV

I made my way to Soda's house. Soda and I are going on another date tonight and I'm super excited! I really do like Soda more than I ever liked Archie and I want to make this work.

I began to walk up the steps and knocked on the door. A couple of seconds later Soda opened the door and smile. Gosh he's hot.

"Hey beautiful." He said.

"Hi Soda." I said with a smile.

"You ready to go?" Asked Soda.

"I'm ready whenever-"

"Hey Rose, where's Caroline?" Asked Dally as he walked to the door.

"Caroline is at home studying." I said.

Caroline didn't want to come because she didn't want to see Dally. I wish she would give him a chance, he's not that bad.

"On a Friday night?" Asked Dally. "Well looks like I have to save her from a boring night, where do you live?"

"Dally I'm not sure if this is a good idea." I said.

"Come on Rose." Said Dally.

I sighed. "Caroline is going to kill me but it's 147 Heartland Rode. Make sure you go through the back so none of my neighbours see you, do you know the area?"

"I have a pretty good idea. Thanks, you two have fun." Said Dally as he walked passed me.

"He really does like your sister but he won't admit it." Said Soda.

"Just like my sister won't admit she likes him." I said.

Soda smiled. "Let's get going, I don't want us to miss the movie."

Soda and I walked out.

"Rose I don't want you walking here by yourself, it's not safe." Said Soda.

I laughed. "Soda I'm a big girl I'll be fine."

"Rose." He said seriously.

"Don't worry." I said.

Soda put his arm around my waist and kissed my cheek.

"You're so cute but I'm dead serious don't walk alone around these parts."

"I promise." I said.

"Good." Said Soda as he kissed the top of head again.

I felt my cheeks going red. He's perfect.

Caroline's POV

I put on my comfy pyjamas and grabbed my bowl of popcorn and turned on my television. I'm just going to have a relaxing night, watch some TV, put on the radio, just be by myself.

As I put my water down I heard a knock at my back door. I jolted back. Who the hell is at my back door?

I went to the door which is in the kitchen. I opened the cabinet and grabbed the frying pan. I walked slowly to the door jumping back from another knock. I went to the door and pulled the curtains back. What the hell?

"Dallas go away!" I yelled.

"Come on babe open the door!" He yelled back.

"I'm serious go away!" I yelled back.

"How about I go to the front door so everyone can see me?" I could feel him smirking.

I rolled my eyes and opened the door. He smirked at me.

"Thank you for letting me in." He said.

I closed the door behind him.

"What's with the pan?" He asked.

I looked down. "Well I wasn't expecting company."

Dallas bursted out laughing. "You're too funny Caroline."

I rolled my eyes and put the pan on the counter.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Heard you were by yourself on a Friday night like a lonely loser so I decided to stop by." He said as he walked to my living room.

"I would rather be by myself than hang out with you." I said seriously.

Dallas grabbed a handful of popcorn and sat on the couch.

"We both know you don't mean that. When are your parents coming home?" He asked.

"My mom is on a business trip and my dad is working late tonight." I mentally slapped myself. Why didn't I say my dad is going to be here soon?

"Awesome so that means you get to spend your night with me." He smirked.

"I told you last week I'm not hanging around you anymore and you agreed, what changed your mind Dally? Missed me too much?" I asked with a smirk of my own.

Dallas smirked. "I miss the way you say Dally, sounds amazing coming from you."

Shit, I called him Dally did I?

"Shut up." I muttered.

"Come sit down."

I walked over and sat down on the other side of the couch.

Dallas chuckled. "You're playing really hard to get aren't you?"

"I'm not playing hard to get." I said.

"Cause you know you want me?" He said smirking.

I rolled my eyes.

"I see that smile, you act like you hate me but you don't." He said.

I sat on my legs and put my arm on the couch and looked at him.

"Oh yeah Dallas, I'm hopelessly in love with you and I want you right now." I said sarcastically.

Dallas moved in a little closer. "I've wanted you since the day I first saw you."

"You didn't exactly make that a secret." I said.

Dallas shook his head. "Yeah but you've been keeping a lot of secrets from me like all the stuff James has done to you."

"James is a jerk, I don't like talking about him. I haven't talked to him since the rumble." I said. "What about the fact you lied that you knew where Rose was?"

"I only did that cause I wanted to spend time with you plus I wanted that date." He said.

"You wanted it that badly? The big bad Dallas Winston wanted to go on a date with a Soc?" I challenged. "That must've put a tarnish on your reputation."

"Not when the Soc is as beautiful as you." He smirked.

I put my head down hiding my blush.

I felt Dallas put his fingers under my chin and lifted my head up. We are very close.

"I have an idea what we can do tonight." He said smirking.

He leaned in and I felt like I needed to stop this but I couldn't bring myself to. Butterflies began to form, Dally Winston is about to kiss me. In a couple of seconds I am going to share my first kiss with the infamous Dally Winston.

"Let's play 20 questions." Said Dally as he leaned back.

I snapped out of my daze. Dally had the biggest cocky smirk on his face. He knew he got me.

"Do you know how to play?" He asked.

"Um yeah, sure lets play." I said.

"Okay I'll start." Dally paused to think of a question. "What's your favourite colour?"

After another bowl of popcorn, three cookies each, Dally was on his sixteenth question.

"Lets see." He said as he drank from his water.

"Come on Dally, hurry up." I said as I played with my hair.

"Have you and James ever had sex?" He asked.

My eyes widen. I didn't expected that question.

"Why do you care?" I asked.

"You can ask me that on your next question, now answers mine." He smirked.

"If you must know." I paused. "Yeah we did this passed summer."

Dally's eyes widen.

"Surprised?" I asked.

"You're lying." He said seriously.

"I'm not. James and I were together for the passed three years." I said.

Dally rubbed his face. "I did not expect that, I thought you're the type of chick to save it for marriage."

"I'm just full of surprises Dally." I said taking a sip from my water.

"Your turn."

"Okay Winston, did you like my friend Cherry Valance?" I asked.

Dally laughed. "I only thought she was cute. I would never date her. Why?"

"No reason." I said.

"What's the reason?" He asked.

"Is that your question?" I asked.

Dally sighed. "Yes."

"Okay, well it's because she has a massive crush on you." I said.

"I always knew she liked me." He said.

"Anyways my turn, did you really save those children from the burning building?" I asked.

"Hard to believe ain't it?" He said.

This my eyes widen. "When I saw it I didn't believe it."

"Well the back story was that I didn't want Pony and Johnny going in cause I knew something would happen and they wanted to play hero so I had to go in after them. Darry and Soda would killed me if something happened to Pony." He explained.

I nodded. "That's sweet of you to look out for them."

Dally rolled his eyes. "Anyways, number 18, hmm let's see." He scanned the room. "What has the chief said about me?"

"He's not the biggest fan of you. He basically complains about you a lot he calls you a delinquent." I said.

"That's all? He just says everything I do that gets me in jail?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Interesting, your turn doll."

"What are you parents like?" I asked.

I want to know how Dally got to be like this, it had to start from a young age.

"My mom is probably whoring around or maybe even dead, I don't know. She left me a long time ago. I haven't seen my father since we came here, for all I know he moved back to New York." Said Dally with no emotion. He is completely stoned face, shielding away any signs of weakness or hatred.

"That must've been hard." I said.

I started to feel bad for him. I can't imagine what he went through.

Dally shrugged. "Doesn't matter now, now Caroline, what has James done to you that I would not like?"

"You already know. Rose told you everything." I said.

"I want to hear it from you." He said.

I sighed. "He's called me a lot of names that you've also called me. He kissed my ex best friend, his rings have left scars on my wrist and he pushed me at the rumble. Happy?"

Dally shook his head. "You don't deserve to be treated like that."

"You've said some pretty disrespectful stuff to me too Dally." I said.

"Like I said you don't deserve to be treated like that." He said.

"Well what can ya do about it? What's done is done, we broke up it's over." I said.

Dally smirked. "We'll see about that, now ask me your next question."

"Wait what do you mean by that?" I asked.

"Is that your next question?" He asked.

"No!" I said. I'm not wasting my chance on that. "Is there one thing you could change something in your life what would it be?"

Dally smirked. "I would change that I didn't hook up with you at the party."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm being serious."

"So am I." He smirked. "My turn and my final question. I've been waiting to ask this, I've been saving it last for a reason. Caroline, were you hoping for me to kiss you earlier?"

My eyes went wide. What the hell do I say to that? I'm suppose to tell the truth but I don't want to tell him. I think I got my answer.

"Well I-" I was cut off from the car lights coming through the window.

I got up to check who it is.

"Who is it?" Asked Dally.

"Dally it's my dad, he's home early." I said with wide eyes.

Dally jumped up.

"Go out the back!" I said.

Dally and I ran to the back door.

"Tell Rose to come home now, I'm going to say she's at the library working on a project with a partner." I said.

Dally nodded and opened the door. "Before I leave."

Dally leaned in and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks for a fantastic evening doll." He said.

"Caroline! Rose!" Yelled my dad.

"Dally go!" I whispered.

Dally ran out and I quietly closed the door behind him.

"In here dad!" I yelled.

Surprisingly I had a really good time with Dally. He's changed a lot since I met him.

Author's note: sorry for not updating, I'll try to update faster! Also a quick side note. Dally's backstory has never been confirmed so I'm just putting down what I think happened so don't be upset at me for using a backstory you don't agree with, it's just what I think it is. You'll see that in future chapters (:


	17. Chapter 17

Dally's POV

"That should do it." I said making my last scratch on James' mustang.

"Ain't that a beaut?" Asked Two-Bit sarcastically.

"I'll say." I smirked.

The Socs brought two of their mustangs to school, one being James' so Two and I decided to give it a make over. We slashed the tires, scratched the windows, car and seats with our blades and keys.

"Let's get out of here before a teacher walks out." Two said.

I nodded. Two and I snuck out of the school and went to Buck's car that I am borrowing today which is two blocks away from the school.

"Shoot Dal, you must really like this girl to do this for her." Said Two with a goofy smile.

I rolled my eyes. "I didn't do it for her, I did it for me. I can't let James think he got one over on me."

"Yeah right, I bet it was for her." He said.

It was a little bit of both.

Two and I got in the car and drove back to the school. I told Darry that we'll pick up Pony and Johnny cause we don't want the Socs blaming them plus I wanna get a good look of James' face.

When we got there the bell had already rung so students were already out.

"Tell me if you see any Socs." I said.

"I don't see any Socs but I see those two hot broads looking at us." Said Two.

I looked ahead and I saw those broads. The blond smiled at me which I didn't return.

"Eh not my type." I said looking around.

Two laughed. "Guess it's because you have one type now."

"What's that suppose to me-"

I got caught off from someone yelling "What the hell?"

I looked to my right and smirked. James and the rest of the Socs are at their cars.

"We got them good." Smiled Two-Bit.

Johnny and Pony were walking to us.

"Don't tell me it was you two." Said Pony as he got in.

"Who else would it be?" I smirked back.

"We better go before the Socs spot you guys." Said Johnny.

I nodded then turned on the car.

"Hey Dal, isn't that your girl over there talking to James?" Asked Two.

I looked back and saw Caroline talking to James.

"She ain't my girl." I said trying to sound like I don't care.

I sped out of there. What the hell is she doing with him?

Caroline's POV

Rose and I began to walk outside of the school. This week went by pretty fast it's already the weekend again. As we were walking out we saw a lot of kids surrounding around the Socs' parking spaces.

"What's going on?" Asked Rose.

I shrugged. "I don't know let's go and look."

As we walked closer my eyes met up with James' and boy did he look pissed. James pushed out of the crowd.

"Caroline did you know about this?" He asked very angry.

"I'll leave you two alone." Said Rose and she walk away.

"Know about what?" I asked.

"My car! Some douche bag slashed all of my tires and scratched the shit out of it." He yelled.

My eyes widen. "James I had no idea someone was planning on doing this."

I looked passed James and saw the car. I'm going to murder Dallas.

"I have a pretty good idea who it was." He muttered.

"James please, don't start anything it'll only get worse." I said.

"Oh so you're still defending them huh?" He shot back.

I scoffed. "Please we don't even know who did it, just because you think you know doesn't make you right. You can't start shit up with someone you don't even know for sure if they scratched your car."

"Caroline we both know who it was." He glared.

I rolled my eyes. "Well it doesn't even matter to me cause it's not my problem what happens to your precious car cause I'm no longer your girlfriend."

I went to turn around but James spun me back.

"I want to talk to you about that." He said softer.

"Nothing you say is going to change my mind so don't even bother wasting your breath." I said trying to sound like I don't care about it.

I still have some feelings for James, it's hard to get over someone you've known for years.

"Caroline please-"

James was caught off from a car pulling in. It's his father.

"Bye James." I said rushing to get out of there.

I'm really not in the mood to see James' dad, Niles is a very wealthy business owner. James' family owns a lot of five star restaurants.

"What was he saying?" Asked Rose.

"He assumes that it was Dallas that destroyed his car. We're walking to their turf, I have to go talk to that idiot." I said frustrated.

Rose nodded and we made our way to the greaser's turf.

"Why are boys so stupid?" I asked Rose.

"Oh lighten up Caroline, James started it." Said Rose.

"I know but why do they always have to prove their dominance?"

"To win the girl." Smirked Rose.

I rolled my eyes. "Well none of them is going to win me."

Rose laughed.

"We're not staying too long." I said. "Besides you're seeing Soda tomorrow night."

"Yeah but I can't wait till then." Said Rose.

"You really like him do you?"

"Yeah I do, he's really sweet." Said Rose.

"Yeah Soda is nice." I said.

I'm not sure if I trust him yet, I trusted Archie but he turned out to be a bust. In about ten minutes we were on the Curtis' street.

"This street still gives me the creeps." I said as I look around.

"Yeah but it's better than most." Said Rose.

I nodded. As we got closer to the house I saw Pony, Two, Johnny and Dallas getting out the car.

Dallas laughed at something Two said.

Dallas and I made eye contact he quickly smirked.

"Why don't you boys give me some privacy with my girl?" He smirked.

I rolled my eyes, the rest of the boys looked over.

"Hello ladies." Said Two with a smile.

"Is Soda here?" Rose asked.

"Yeah he is." Said Pony.

Rose smiled and followed the boys in the house. Dallas sat on his car. I walked in front of him.

"What's up sweetheart?" He asked smirking.

"Did you vandalize James' car?" I asked crossing my hands.

"Well isn't that what criminals do?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Dallas, why the hell would you do that?"

"I don't need to tell you my reasons." Said Dallas.

"It was because of me wasn't it?" I asked.

Dallas rolled his eyes. "No it wasn't."

"Then why can't you tell me your reasons?" I asked starting to get a little mad.

"You don't need to know everything." He said.

I raised an eyebrow. "Sorry Dallas, I forgot you have a reputation to keep up so when we're in public you have to be a dick to me but when we're alone you'll actually be nice."

"Caroline it's not like that." Said Dallas trying to sound nicer but instead sounded a little irritated.

"Then enlighten me Dallas, how am I wrong?"

"Can't you just drop it?" He asked pushing himself off the car.

"No because last week you were being so nice to me and now you can't even tell me why you vandalized his car!" I said.

"It has nothing to do with you, so it doesn't matter!" He said getting mad.

"Yes it does because everything you and James do always goes back to me!" I said. "Are you not telling me because I'm a Soc and you think I'm going to tell James?"

Dallas gave me an unimpressed look. "How do you come up with these stupid scenarios?"

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever Dallas, you're being impossible."

I turned around to go in the house to get Rose but Dallas grabbed my arm and spun me so I was now leaning on the car.

I looked up and saw Dallas smirking at me. Dally is really handsome, I've always noticed that but never had the guts to admit it.

"You're not going anywheres until we finish our little game." Said Dally. "Do you remember the question?"

I nodded still in daze from what just happened.

"Good, so what's your answer Caroline?" He smirked.

"I was kinda hoping." I said.

"Kinda? Caroline this is a yes or no question." He said as he moved a piece of my hair behind my ear.

How should I word this without sounding like I want him?

"You're overthinking this." He stated.

"Dally I thought you were going to."

He rolled his eyes. "I didn't ask that, I asked were you hoping."

I looked around trying not to make eye contact with Dally.

"I was hoping for it." I said quietly.

"Can you say that a little louder?" He asked.

"I was hoping for it." I said.

I looked at Dally and boy was he smirking.

"Anyway, my turn." I said. "My final question, Dally do-"

I was cut off by Dally crashing his lips onto mine. Dally is kissing me. My eyes widen but I soon relaxed into the kiss. Dally wrapped his arms around my waist and I put my hands on his neck. He lifted me up and put me on the car. I ran my fingers through his gel free hair, which I love. Dally bit gently down on my lip wanting more which I am okay with. I moved my hands to his chest and he started to run his fingers through my hair. He's one hell of a kisser.

I started to slowly pull back because I need to breathe.

Dally rested his forehead on mine.

"I was hoping for that." I said without thinking.

I swear I thought I saw Dally smile but it quickly went to a smirk.

"Let me take you out tomorrow." He said. "It'll be better than the last date."

I took my hands off his chest snapping back to reality. "Dally this won't work. We're completely different."

"Come on doll, one more date. If it doesn't work then we won't try again." He said.

"Dal I don't know."

"One more date." He said.

I sighed. "Okay Dally, one more date."

Dally smirked but I could tell he is happy, his beautiful brown eyes gave it away.


	18. Chapter 18

Dally's POV

"Where you taking her Dal?" Asked Darry.

"Somewhere to eat and then probably to Buck's." I said as I fixed my hair in the mirror.

"Dally couldn't you put a little more thought?" Asked Soda.

"You're taking Rose to Buck's." I said.

"Yeah cause she been wanting me to take her ever since you went with Caroline." He said. "Rose wants to go."

"I take all my girls to Buck's and I'm not changing for some socy girl." I said getting annoyed.

"She sure is one fine looking socy girl." Said Steve.

Soda told me that Steve is saying these stuff about Caroline to piss me off which is working.

"Shut up Steve." Said Soda.

"I'm just taking her on one date, maybe I can take her upstairs at Buck's." I smirked.

Soda glared at me. "Dally."

"I'm joking." I said.

"Dal I know you're not joking, she's my girlfriend's sister." Said Soda.

I rolled my eyes. "Are you coming to the party Johnny?"

"Yeah I think so." He said.

"I could hook you up with some of the girls I know." I said.

"Uh no, it's okay Dally." Said Johnny.

Johnny hasn't been himself lately. He still hasn't gotten over what happened last month. A lot of people have been giving him mix responses, some people praise him for killing Bob but others are not happy.

"C'mon Dal, what is he going to do with the girls you introduce him to? Those girls are no good. Don't worry Johnnycake I'll introduce you to better girls." Said Two-Bit.

I sat down next to Johnny.

"What's wrong with my girls? I pick some of the best girls." I said.

"Those girls are nothing but trouble." Said Two-Bit.

"I say I pick out some pretty good girls, I'm going out with Caroline tonight. Plus I hooked Soda up with Rose, Johnny stick with me and you'll find a girl in no time." I smirked.

"You only hooked me and Rose up so you could talk to Caroline, some wingman." Said Soda.

I laughed. "They're both hot, I just like blondes, speaking of that do you guys think Caroline is a real blonde? Cause her dad has brown hair."

"Dal she probably is a natural blonde." Said Darry.

"Looks like there's only one way to find out." I smirked.

Two-Bit and Steve bursted out laughing while Darry glared at me. Pony and Johnny looked a bit uncomfortable.

"Dally, don't be saying that stuff around her." Said Soda who is smiling a bit, he also laughed.

I heard the doorbell ring, I smirked at Soda.

I got up to get the door. I open the door, Caroline and Rose are here.

"Soda is in the kitchen." I said to Rose.

Rose nodded. "You two have fun."

Rose walked passed me and I smirked at Caroline. Damn she's pretty.

"Hi doll." I smirked.

"Hi Dally." She smiled back.

"Ready to go eat?" I asked.

"Actually I was thinking we could do something else tonight." She said.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Well Rose told me she's going to Buck's party with the rest of the guys and I have this feeling that you wanna go too, so I was thinking we can just go there." Caroline explained.

"You wanna go to Buck's party?" I asked in shock.

"I know you want to go so I want to go somewhere you want to go." She smiled.

I put my hands on her waist and pulled her close.

"I'll go anywhere with you." I said.

Caroline smiled. It's so easy to make girls fall all over me. I say something they think is sweet then they're mine.

"Are you sure you want to go to Buck's?" I asked.

Caroline nodded.

"Okay then I guess that's what we're doing tonight."

"Guess so." Smiled Caroline.

Caroline's POV

Dally and I walked behind everyone else. I couldn't help but notice how comfortable Rose has gotten with all of them. I got jealous how easy it is for Rose to make friends. I just haven't been able to get comfortable with the greasers especially with Johnny. Seems like a nice kid but what he did is unforgettable. To be honest, I'm not really comfortable with Dally yet, I don't know why I agreed to go out with him.

"Anyways so I ran out of store so fast that I didn't even realize there was a car coming, the car stopped just in time and the guy rolled down his window yelling at me but I didn't stop, I made it out of there with two packs of gum and a magazine." Said Dally with a smirk.

Dally was telling me the first time he did something illegal. I asked him what magazine he stole and he said minor details. I'm guessing something bad.

"I'm kinda disappointed." I said.

Dal looked at me confused. "With what?"

"That, that was the first thing you've done something illegal, stealing two packs of gum, not something I expected from you. Thought it would be something more badass not something all 9 year olds do." I teased.

"Doll, I save all my best stories for the third date." He smirked.

I glanced at him. "Then I might never hear them."

"I say there's a pretty good chance you will, you know if you meet my standards." Said Dally as he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"I already met your standards you on the other hand need to catch up with mine." I said with a smirk.

Dally laughed. "I'll take you up on that."

We made it to the party and we all began to walk in. Steve and Two-Bit went to find the girls they're meeting l with. Darry, Soda, Rose, Pony and Johnny went to go find a seat.

"How about a game of pool?"

"Sure sounds like fun." I said.

Dally grabbed my hand and lead me to an empty pool table.

"You know how to play?" He asked.

"Yeah I do." I said.

Dally passed me a stick. "Remember doll the point of the game is to sink the balls."

I rolled my eyes. "Good to know, I thought the point of the game was for me to hit you with the balls."

Dally laughed. "It's a good thing we went over that."

I smiled. "Good thing."

Dally set up the table and he let me started off the game. People soon started to crowd around us, watching the infamous Dallas Winston with his girl playing pool.

I leaned down trying to line up the cue ball with the stripe ball that read 10 on it.

I could hear some guy (obviously drunk) laughing with one of his friends. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't pressure sweet-ass sorry I meant sweetheart." Slurred the guy.

We're not even five minutes into the game and he's ruining it. I looked up at Dally hoping he didn't hear and thank god he didn't.

I took the shot and got the ball. Dally's eyes widen and I smirked. I'm pretty good at pool, I play it all the time with Rose at our house and I use to play it a lot with James. My dad has also taught me a few tricks.

Dally leaned down and lined up with the number four ball. He also took the shot and got it in. Dally smirked, this is going to be interesting.

30 minutes later I took the lead. I have 3 balls left then the eight ball while Dally has four and then the eight.

"I can't believe I'm losing to a Soc." Dally said to me as he was trying to find the perfect angle.

"Looks like we Socs aren't losers after all." I smirked as I looked down.

Dally glanced up. "You're going to lose."

"We'll see, now hurry up and take your shot."

Dally took the shot but missed.

"Fuck." He muttered.

I saw the look on some people's faces. They were judging him cause he's losing to a girl.

I leaned down again and I made eye contact with the creepy guy. He's been saying really creepy stuff all night when Dally was looking.

I rolled my eyes and missed on purpose. Dally smirked, seeing his opening to catch up.

"Can't hit them all." I said.

Dally shook his head then leaned down. I went next to Darry, Johnny and Pony. They came to hang out with us when they heard about mine and Dal's game.

"You missed on purpose." Said Darry in low voice.

I looked at him. "No I didn't."

"Yeah you did, that was an easy shot for you." Said Darry. "You missed for Dally didn't ya?"

"Well I can't completely destroy him. It'll hurt his reputation." I said. "Don't tell him though."

"I won't."

Dally took his shot and got it in. We are now tied up.

Dally turned to me. "How about we make this a little more interesting?"

"How so?"

"Whoever loses has to do one thing the winner says." Dally smirked.

I rolled my eyes. "This is going to be too easy."

I went to my spot which happened to by the creepy guy. I heard him say something that was a little too graphic for me and then let out an obnoxious laugh. I looked up to Dally, he looks like he's getting mad. I guess he noticed. Dally walked a little closer to me. I breathed in, lined up the ball, took the shot and go it in.

"Nice shot sexy, why don't we play a little game of own?" Slurred the guy.

"What did you say?" I heard Dally say angrily.

I looked back to guy and he looked like he just saw a ghost.

"Dally he's drunk, it's fine." I said trying to keep things calm.

"It's not fine, I don't give a shit if he's drunk. If you say one more thing to my girl it's going to be the last thing you'll ever say." Glared Dally.

"Yeah uh sorry Dally." Said the guy.

"It's your turn Dal." I said.

A couple minutes later, it all came down to the eight ball. My turn, if I get this in then I get to pick one thing for Dally to do. I'm going to get him to tell me about his childhood, I want him to open up to me.

I leaned down, lining up my ball. This is an easy shot, I can easily win. Then I realized something, Dally's reputation. If he loses to me he'll never hear the end of it.

I took the shot, missing on purpose.

"Damn it." I said.

Dally came up next to me. "Looks like it's over for you doll."

"We'll see, take your shot." I said.

Just like I expected, Dally took the shot and got it in. I set it up for him. I heard everyone around us cheer.

Dally came over. "Hope you're not too upset doll."

"Whatever Dally, I lost the bet what do I have to do?" I asked.

Dally smirked and grabbed my hand. "Follow me."

Dally lead us outside. We leaned against the wall.

"Tell me something Caroline, have you ever smoked before?"

My eyes widen. "Dally I'm not smoking a cigarette."

Dally laughed. "Just one drag."

"Dally no!" I exclaimed.

"Come on Caroline you lost the bet." He smirked.

"Actually I lost on purpose, I made sure you would win so no one could make fun of you losing to a girl." I said crossing my arms.

"No you didn't." Said Dally sternly.

"I did." I smirked. "That last shot was too easy for me, I could've gotten it in but I didn't for you."

"That's cute Caroline, trying to make it sound like you had a chance." He smirked.

My jaw dropped. "Dally! I'm serious!"

Dally put a cigarette in his mouth and lit it up. He took a drag.

"That's real cute Caroline, trying to convince me you threw it." He said.

That jackass doesn't believe me!

"Okay now listen carefully doll." Said Dally as he took another drag. "Don't let the smoke go to lungs, just take the smoke in then let it out."

Dally took another drag. "It's so easy that even Socs can do it."

I rolled my eyes. "Dally I'm not sure."

"Just give it a try." Dally said as he handed me the cigarette.

I took the cigarette and looked at it. A part of me wants to throw it on the ground and stomp on it but a bigger part of me wants to try it. I want know why everyone likes it so much, James does, my dad does, Dally does, most kids at my school do.

I brought the cigarette to my lips and inhaled but I inhaled way too much and started to cough.

"You alright?" Dally said with a laugh.

I shot him a glare. "This tastes disgusting."

Dally wrapped his arm around my waist.

"It's not that bad, now give it back, I'll finish it." Said Dally.

I looked back at it and decided to give it another try. I brought it to my lips again and this time I did it perfectly. I let out a drag.

"Nicely done." Said Dally.

"Dally this thing is disgusting, it's a nasty habit you got and you have to quit." I said sternly.

This experience made me hate them more! Cigarettes are disgusting!

Dally rolled his eyes. "It's fine Caroline, now hand it over."

I really want to throw it on the ground and stomp on it but I know that Dally will get mad, so I hand it over.

Dally blew a puff of smoke.

"Are you having a good time?" Asked Dally.

I looked up at him and he looked down.

I smiled. "Yeah I am."

Dally smirked. "Well yeah, you're with me."

I rolled my eyes playfully. "Whatever Dallas."

Dally took another drag then dropped his cigarette to the ground and stepped on it.

Dally moved his hands so they were both on my hips.

"You know, you're pretty cute for a Soc." He smirked.

"And you're alright for a greaser." I said while I put my hands on the back of his head and pulled him down for the kiss.

This was the moment, the moment where I started to like Dallas Winston.


	19. Chapter 19

March Break

Dally's POV

I pulled Caroline on my lap and she giggled.

"Dally you almost made me spill my water."

I wrapped my arms around her waist and started to kiss her neck.

"Dally stop! I want to watch the movie." She said.

Surprisingly it's been going good with Caroline and me. We did have our rough patches a few times but we worked everything out.

"I would rather do something else." I said and continued to kiss her neck.

Caroline laughed. Caroline put her hands on the back of my neck.

Caroline invited me to her house since her parents are away for March break and Jeanie their housekeeper has the week off. Rose is at Soda's place. This worked out perfectly so we can each have privacy.

"You're so beautiful." I said in between kisses.

I leaned back and saw a blushing Caroline.

"Dally." She said with a smile.

I leaned in and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around my neck and began to straddle me. I gripped her waist. I really can't get enough of her until there was a knock on the door.

Caroline got off of me.

"Dally go in the closest." She said.

I rolled my eyes. "Caroline."

"Dally please! I don't know who that is and I haven't told my parents about us yet." Said Caroline as she pulled me off the couch.

"Fine but you owe me." I said as she dragged me the closest.

There was another knock at the door. Caroline gave me a quick peck then closed the door of the closet.

I went inside hoping that whoever is here leaves soon.

Caroline's POV

I opened the door and to my surprise it's Sherri Valance.

"Hey Caroline." She said uneasy.

"Hi Sherri." I said trying not to give attitude.

I'm really trying not to be petty.

"Can I come in?" She asked.

"I guess." I moved to the side and Sherrie walked in and took off her scarf and put it on the hook. I closed the door behind her.

"Is Rose here?"

"No she went to the grocery store." I said.

"Caroline we never got to talk about what happened with James." Said. Sherri as made her way to the couch indicating that she's not going to leave anytime soon.

I felt bad knowing that Dally is in the closest and that he can hear us. When I use to play hide and seek with Rose I would hide in the closet and I could always hear her or my parents talking.

I sat down next to her. "Sherri there's not much to say."

"I know but I do miss you Caroline, we were best friends! We told each other everything and when I found out you went on that 'date' with Dally I got jealous." Said Sherri.

"I just wish you came and talked to me first instead of kissing James." I said.

"I was wrong I know. If that didn't happen you and James would still be together." Said Sherri.

"Yeah I know." I said.

"You know he talks about you all the time." Said Sherri. "He always talks about how much of an idiot he was."

I nodded.

"You should try talking to him you two were great. He misses you a lot and I know you miss him too." Said Sherri.

"I know we were great but we can't get back together." I said.

"Listen I came over to invite you to Marcia's place. She invited everyone over and I want you to come." Said Sherri with a smile.

"I would love to come but I can't. Thanks for the invite though." I said with a smile.

Even if I wasn't hanging out with Dally I still wouldn't want to go. I can't be in the same room with James. We haven't spoken since Dally ruined his car, I'm surprise he still talks about me.

"I really want us to be friends again, maybe we can go to the mall this week."

"I would love that." I said.

Sherri got up. "I should probably get going."

I nodded and followed her to the door.

"And about James don't worry about him. All you have to do is say hi to him and he's yours again." Said Sherri.

I laughed. "Good to know. Have a good time at Marcia's."

Sherri gave me a quick hug then left. I went to the closest, I opened the door so Dally can come out.

"What the fuck was that about?" Asked a very angry Dally.

I looked at him confused. "What are you talking about?"

"You and James were great together huh? You guys would still be together if he never kissed Cherry? You didn't correct her when she said that you miss James and you loved it when Cherry said that James will come back to you." Exclaimed Dally.

I rolled my eyes. "Dally I didn't mean any of that! I just didn't want her to get any ideas."

"Yeah but I got a few ideas. You still wish that you were with James." Said Dally.

My jaw dropped. "Dally what the hell are you talking about? If I really wanted to be with James instead of you I wouldn't have agreed to go out with you!"

"Didn't sound like that when you were talking to Cherry." Said Dally with a glare.

"I didn't mean any of it!" I exclaimed. "You need to quit it with this jealousy!"

"I'm not jealous I'm just starting to see what you really want." Said Dally who is now raising his voice.

I started to get really upset by this. I've been going out with Dally for a long time and he needs to get over this James thing.

"What I want is for you to drop this cause everything you're thinking is not true." I said trying to calm him down.

"You have James begging for you why do you need me around?" Yelled Dally. "It's hard to believe that you would rather be with me instead of James."

I get it now. Dally is insecure and hearing Sherri say all that makes him even more insecure.

I put my hands on his chest and Dally looked down at me.

"Why would I want a Soc when I could have the tuffest greaser in town?" I said.

Dally rolled his eyes.

"Especially when the greaser can kick the Soc's ass." I said as I leaned up.

Dally looked down and smirked at me. "You're something else."

"Dally I really don't want James. You're the one I want to be with." I said.

Dally put his hands on my waist. "I know."

"Then don't act like I do." I said.

Dally leaned down and gave me a quick peck.

"Let's go back on the couch and continue where we left off." Said Dally.

I laughed and followed Dally to the couch. I started to straddle Dally and wrapped his arms around my waist and fingers went through his hair.

"Sorry Caroline I forgot my scarf- what the hell?"

My head snapped back and I saw a shocked Sherri by the door. I looked at Dally with wide eyes.

"Fucking shit." Said Dally with an eye roll.


	20. Chapter 20

Dally's POV

"What hell is going on here?" Asked a very pissed off Cherry.

"Sherri just calm down." Said Caroline as she got off of me.

"I can't keep calm! I can't believe you're making out with Dallas Winston! James is right you chose the greasers over us!" Said Cherry.

"I didn't choose Dally over the Socs." Said Caroline. "It's just after everything happened with the kiss and the small rumble, Dally and I started to talk."

"Don't tell me you actually fell for him." Said Cherry.

"Listen Cherry-" I started to say but Caroline cut me off.

"Cherry this wasn't something that happened overnight. It was leading up to us getting together. We've been together since late November." Said Caroline.

What she said a shit ton nicer than what I would've said.

"Late November?" Said Cherry in shock. "I didn't even know Dally could be in a relationship for a week."

Caroline laughed.

"Glad you found that funny." I said with an eye roll.

"Lighten up Dal." Smiled Caroline.

"So this is actually a thing." Said Sherry.

"Yeah it is." I said as I wrapped my arm around Caroline.

"And I'm guessing no one knows." Said Cherry.

"Yeah and we're hoping to keep it like that."said Caroline.

Cherry sighed. "I promise I'll keep it a secret."

I don't trust this. It's no secret that Cherry has a crush on me and she already hurt Caroline once plus she is hanging out with the Socs tonight.

"Thanks Cherry we really appreciate this."

"No problem, I should get going. Have a good night." Said Cherry as she grabbed her scarf.

"Bye Cherry have a good time." Said Caroline.

Cherry walked out of the door.

"I don't trust her." I said.

"She promised Dal." Said Caroline.

"That doesn't matter, she backstabbed you once she'll do it again." I said.

"We can't do anything about it now." Said Caroline.

Caroline's POV

I really don't know if I can trust her. She did say that she wants us to be friends.

"That's true so anyway let's go to your room." said Dally as he went upstairs.

"Dallas no! We're not going to my room!" I said.

I haven't showed my room to Dally yet because I don't want him to find anything embarrassing.

"Which room is it?" Asked Dally as he opened up random doors.

"Dally! Come on!" I said.

"Is this your or Rose's room?" Asked Dally.

"I'm not saying." I said crossing my arms.

Dally scanned the room. "Nope that's not your school bag."

Damn it.

Dally closed the room and went to another room. I quickly got in front of the door blocking his way.

"Come on babe move out of the way." Said Dally with a sigh.

"Let's go back downstairs." I suggested.

"I've been to house so many times and you haven't showed me your room." Said Dally. "You've seen my place."

"Yeah but I have pictures in there and other stuff. Plus I haven't cleaned my room since my parents left two days ago." I said.

"This I gotta see." Said Dally.

Dally lift me up and threw me over his shoulder. I had a really good view of his cute butt.

"Dally put me down!" I said.

I heard Dally open the door and began to walk inside my room. Dally went to my vanity and started to look around.

"Girl you need to clean up." Said Dally.

My room is a mess. I haven't made my bed and my clothes are scattered all over the place.

"What's this shit on here?" Asked Dally.

"If you put me down I could tell you."

"I actually have a pretty good view of you right now so I'm good." I could feel Dally smirking.

"Caroline you wear glasses?" Asked Dally.

"Yes I do! I'm wearing my contacts right now." I said.

"You looked like such a nerd." Laughed Dally.

"Dally put me down." I pinched Dally's butt.

"Hey!" Said Dally then he slapped my butt.

"Dally!" I squealed.

In all honestly I didn't mind.

"I wonder what's in these drawers." Said Dally.

"Dally!" I yelled.

I have my bras and panties in those drawers.

Dally laughed and sat me down on a space on my vanity.

"That was fun." Said Dally.

"That was not nice." I muttered.

"You're so cute but I think you'll look cuter with these on." Said Dally as he put my glasses on my face.

Dally smirk and I turned to look at myself in the mirror. I do not look good in glasses.

"What don't you look good in?" Said Dally as he bit down on his lip.

I looked down blushing but Dally lifts my head up and kissed me. I wrapped my legs around his waist to pull him closer and Dally ran his fingers through my hair.

I slowly pulled back and took off my glasses and we continued to kiss. Dally picked me up and laid me on my bed. Dally took off his shirt and started to kiss me again. I felt Dally's fingers started to go under my shirt.

"Dally," I started. "I should go take off my contacts I've been wearing them all day."

Dally nodded and got off of me. I went to my bathroom and shut the door. I feel bad, Dally probably expected for us to hook up since we've been dating for almost four months but I'm not ready for that. I took out my contacts and went back to Dally.

Dally is lying on my bed looking at a picture of my family and me at New York last winter.

"You didn't tell me you've been to New York." Said Dally.

I went next to him and put my head on his chest and he wrapped his arm around me.

"Yeah we went last winter." I said. "I really did like it. I want to go again but without my parents."

"I can show you a good time around New York." Said Dally.

"Do you miss New York?" I asked.

"Sometimes, it was interesting." Answered Dally.

I nodded suddenly feeling very sleepy. I felt Dally kiss the top of my head.


	21. Chapter 21

Dally's POV

"Doll go back to sleep." I said as I felt Caroline moving.

"Dally it's ten o'clock. We should be getting up." Said Caroline.

Caroline put her hand on my cheek and I wrapped my arm tightly around her waist.

"Come on Dal, we told the guys we would meet them at the diner at 12." She said.

"We still have time." I said as I slowly open my eyes.

"No we don't, I have to take a shower and then get ready." Said Caroline.

"We have time." I said as I climbed on top of her and started to kiss her neck.

"Dally, come on." She giggled.

I ignored her and started to kiss her jaw and soon her lips. Caroline put hands on the back of my neck pulling me closer. I gripped her waist, I want more. I haven't had sex in four months and it's killing me. I played with the hem of her shirt and started to slide my hand under it. Caroline moved her hand from my face and pushed my hand down, telling me I'm going too far. I mentally rolled my eyes, we've been seeing each other for four months how is she not ready?

I slowly pulled back and went to her neck. I roughly kissed the side of her neck and I'm determine to leave a mark. Caroline ran her fingers through my hair. I slowly leaned back to admire the hickey I just gave her. I smirked when I saw it.

Caroline's eyes went wide and slapped her hand on her neck when she realized what I did.

"Dally what the hell?" Exclaimed Caroline.

I laughed. "I think it looks really good on you."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Dallas this isn't funny. I have to walk out in public with a hickey on my neck."

"Okay how about we stay in here all day?" I smirked.

Caroline shot me a glare. "Dallas."

"Caroline it's fine. No one won't even notice." I smirked.

"What the hell do you mean no one won't notice? Knowing you, you probably made it the size of Africa!" Exclaimed Caroline.

I laughed. "Stop overreacting, this can't be your first hickey."

"It's not but James wouldn't make it noticeable." She said as she rubbed her hickey.

"I want people to know you're mine and don't rub it, it's going to make it worse." I said.

"Oh so now you're an expert?" Said Caroline as she continue to rub it.

"Caroline I'm serious it's going to make it worse." I said.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Can you get off so I can go see it in the mirror?"

I kiss her on her forehead and got off. Caroline rolled out of bed and I sat on the edge of it. She looked at her hickey and moved her hair to try to cover it but you could still see a little of it.

She groaned in frustration. "Dally I'm going to kill you."

I laughed. "Babe it's fine!"

"Yeah you're not the one who has to go out like this!"

"How about you give me one?" I smirked.

Caroline's face went red. I laughed.

"Come on babe I don't care." I said.

"Shut up Dal." She said as she walked closer to me. I pulled her on my lap and looked at the hickey and gave it a kiss. Caroline put her head on my shoulder.

"How about we skip the diner and go back to sleep?" I suggested.

"Okay." She said.

Caroline got up and lied down on the bed. I joined her and saw her rubbing the mark. I think I know why she's rubbing it so much.

"Does it hurt?" I asked.

"A little not really." She answered.

I instantly felt bad. If I knew it would've hurt her so much then I wouldn't have done it.

"Dally it's fine, I overreacted." Said Caroline trying to make me feel better.

I shook my head. Caroline put her head on my chest and threw her leg across my waist. I wrapped my arms tightly around her waist. I do have to admit though, that hickey does look good on her.

Caroline's POV

I started to put make up on my hickey to try and cover it but it wasn't working, well it didn't completely cover it.

"Caroline it's fine." I heard Dally say as he leaned against the doorframe with his leather jacket on ready to go.

We're going to the Curtis house to meet Rose and the guys then we're all going to Buck's.

"No it's not!" I said.

Dally rolled his eyes. "No one is going to care."

"Dally they're going to see it."

"Caroline they've seen all of my girls with a hickey." Said Dally frustrated.

"All of your girls?" I asked.

"You know what I mean." Said Dally.

"No actually I don't. You've never told me how many girls you have." I stated crossing my arms.

"We're not doing this right now, hurry up and get ready." Said Dally.

"Actually I want to know about all these girls." I said.

"Actually you don't. Now hurry the fuck up."

"Why don't I want to know? You know how many guys I've been with why can't I know about the girls you've been with?" I argued back.

"Are we really getting in an argument over a hickey?" Asked Dally.

"No we're getting in an argument about why you can't tell me about all of your girls." I said.

"Okay I'll tell you something about them, they never bitched as much as you do and never cared about a fucking hickey." Said Dally angrily.

"Okay and I'll tell you something about James. James always asked for my consent when it came to hickeys or if he wanted to go further with me." I said also getting angry.

"Did he ask for consent when he kissed your best friend?" Said Dally as he raised his voice.

"Yeah just like you asked for consent when you started to feel me up." I said sarcastically as I rolled my eyes.

"Caroline we've been dating for four fucking months!" Said a very pissed off Dallas.

My eyes widen in shock. "You think just because we've been dating for four months you're entitled to have sex with me?"

"I'm entitled to something aren't I?"

"You know what Dallas I'm not that type of girl so if you want to have sex then you should find a girl that-"

"Shut up Caroline, you're being stupid." Said Dally as he cut me off.

"I'm being stupid? You're the one who thinks we should have sex because we've been together for four months! Has it not occurred to you that I'm not ready?" I started to raise my voice.

"What the fuck do you mean you're not ready? You had sex with James!"

"Just because I had sex with another guy it doesn't mean I'm ready to have sex with you! I don't want to be one of the girls you left behind after a one night stand!"

"If you really think I would leave you after fucking you then why the hell are you with me?" Yelled Dally as he took a step closer to me.

"If you want a girl that will fuck you after one hour of knowing you then why the hell are you with me?" I yelled back with a glare.

"Let's just fucking go." Said Dally.

I nodded. Dally walked out of my room and walked down the steps. I looked in the mirror and fixed my hair. I grabbed my bag and walked downstairs.

I closed the lights and grabbed my keys. Dally is by the back door.

"You're being stupid." Said Dally.

"So are you." I said as I grabbed my jacket.

"You got mad over a fucking hickey." Said Dally.

"I got mad when you started to talk about the other girls you've been with and didn't finish." I said as went to the door.

"Why do you think I never brought that up with you before? I knew you were going to get mad." Said Dally as he opened the door for me.

I rolled my eyes. "It's so annoying that you know everything about me and I know nothing about you."

"You don't need to know everything about me." Said Dally.

I locked the door and we started to walk to the Curtis' house.

"What the fuck do you mean I don't need to know everything about you? How are we going to have a relationship if I don't even know what you're like?" I tried to sound as quiet as possible.

"Just shut up your voice is annoying me." Said Dally as he lit up a cigarette.

"Just answer me one question, how many girls have you dumped after fucking them?" I asked.

"Babe shut up." Said Dally who sounded irritated.

I rolled my eyes. "Lost count?"

"It doesn't even fucking matter cause you won't be one of them."

"Is that what you said to all of them?"

"If you're going to continue being a bitch then shut up." Said Dally harshly.

"Whatever Dallas." I said.

Dally and I continued to walk in silence. He's being such a jerk right now but I can't help but think I'm wrong too. Am I supposed to have sex with Dally? I do like him and we have been dating for four months.

We eventually made it to the Curtis house. Dally swung the door open announcing that he is pissed off. I saw Soda and Rose on the couch looking happy as ever. Soda has arm around Rose and Rose is cuddled up next to him. I get really jealous of their relationship sometimes, they never get into fights and if they do they never go as far as Dally and I do.

Dally's POV

"Dally no smoking in the house." Said Darry as I sat down in the kitchen.

"Fuck off Darry."

"Did you and Caroline get into another fight?"

"She's such a bitch." I said.

She's such a fucking bitch! She gets pissed when I don't tell her about the girls I've been with and she gets pissed when I do tell her.

"If she's such a bitch why don't you leave her?"

Same routine every time.

"This time I actually will. Darry she is so fucking high maintenance." I said as I took a drag.

"Tell me what happened." Said Darry.

So I did. I told him about the hickey, how she got mad at me when I mentioned about the girls, she accuses me of leaving her and her being such a prude.

Darry shook his head. "First of Dal, just because you're in the mood to have sex doesn't mean that she has to be too."

"Four fucking months Darry! Four fucking months and she still thinks I'm going to leave her! That's why she won't have sex with me!" I said in frustration.

"Keep it down Dally." Said Darry. "I'm not taking her side, I don't think that's right either. You two just need to cool off and talk about your problems later."

"I'm not talking shit to her. She's a fucking bitch. I should've known not to go after a Soc. Do you still see the way how she treats Johnny?" I asked.

"She just doesn't talk to him. Have you even told her what happened that night?" Asked Darry.

I took a drag.

"Dallas how many times do I have to tell you to tell her? Soda told Rose and Rose promised to keep her mouth shut until Caroline knows."

"If I tell her that night that means I have to tell her what happened at the rumble." I said.

Soda asked for my permission to tell Rose everything. I told him that it's okay with me unless Rose is going to tell Caroline. I don't want Caroline knowing what happened that night of the rumble for many reasons.

"You can't expect her to treat any of us different including Johnny if you don't tell her. That's unfair to her." Said Darry.

"She shouldn't have to know a story to treat Johnny differently."

"She thinks Johnny killed Bob for fun. Dally you have to tell her the real reason."

"It doesn't even fucking matter cause I'm fucking done with her." I said as I took another drag.

Darry rolled his eyes in frustration.

"Hey Dal saw the hickey on your girl's neck guess that's why you two didn't come to the diner this morning." Said Two-Bit as he walked in the kitchen.

I rolled my eyes.

"Caroline and Dally are in a fight at the moment." Said Darry.

"What happened?"

"She's a bitch." I said.

"What did you do?" Asked Two.

Before I could even say something Darry spoke.

"It was both their faults."

"You need to go make up with her, word on the street Tim thinks she's really hot and you don't want Tim to see her alone at Buck's." Said Two.

"I can take Tim." I said.

"I thought you said you're done with her." Said Darry.

"Fuck off." I said.

"Are you coming to the party Dar?" Asked Two.

"No I'm working early tomorrow."

"It won't be a late night." Said Two.

"It'll be late enough." Said Darry.

"If you're sure Dar, let's get going." Said Two.

I nodded then got up and squished my cigarette in the ash tray. I saw everyone but Pony and Caroline by the door.

"Aren't you coming Caroline?" I asked.

"No I'm going to stay here." Said Caroline as she kept her eyes on the TV.

"Why not?"

"I'm not really in the mood, I've been going to Buck's a lot lately." Said Caroline as she put her feet on the table.

"Don't expect me to stay here with you." I said harshly.

Caroline looked at me. "I don't even want you here."

"Can you stop being a bitch?" I said.

"What the hell did you say-"

"Don't get involved Rose, I can deal with Dally." Said Caroline.

"You can deal with me? Sweetheart you don't even know who you are dealing with. I've let you get away with so much shit." I said.

"Dal let's just go." Said Johnny quietly.

"I'm not done yet. Listen here Soc, you can go act anyway with James or anyone of your Soc friends but with me you're going to keep your mouth shut or else I'm going to treat a slut like you how you're suppose to be treated." I said with a glare.

"That's enough Dallas." Said Soda.

"Come on Caroline I thought you can deal with me, deal with me." I said.

Caroline just looked away laughing. "Dally stop trying to act tough, it's not cute."

My eyes widen I was about to say something but Johnny cut me off.

"Come on Dal lets go." He said.

I nodded then everyone started to leave.

"You're such a bitch." I said.

"And you're an asshole." She said.

"Im giving you one more chance to come." I said.

"I don't want to be seen with you Dallas. I would rather stay here." She said.

Darry put his hand on my shoulder. "Go Dally, don't do anything stupid."

"She's not going to be there I can do whatever the fuck I want." I said as I stormed out of the house.

I lit up another cigarette.

"Johnny don't get involved when I'm in a fight with Caroline." I said.

"I couldn't help it Dal, she looked like she was about to cry." He stated.

She did? I didn't even notice.

"I think you should go back. It's not a good idea to leave her upset." Said Johnny.

"She's a bitch Johnnycake." I said as I took a drag. "She doesn't even talk to you."

"You don't mean that Dal and it's not like I've tried to talk to her." Said Johnny.

I shrugged. When we made it Buck's I went straight to the bar to get a beer. I replayed everything that happened with Caroline. I don't understand how we can start off so good but end bad. She's such a pain in the ass. Why am I even with her? Oh right cause I fucking like her.

"Haven't seen you around here in a while."

I looked to my left and saw the biggest bitch.

"Fuck off Sylvia." I said.

"Come on Dal don't be like that. I heard you're with a Socy girl didn't know prude was your type." Said Sylvia as she sat down next to me and touched my arm.

"If I want to go for a slut I would've gotten back together with you." I said.

Sylvia laughed. "Play nice Dally, well where is she now? The girl that got Dallas Winston wrapped around her Socy finger."

"She's not here and I'm not wrapped around her finger." I stated.

"Well what doesn't know won't hurt her right?" Said Sylvia biting her lip.

I smirked.

Caroline's POV

"Yeah so that's what happened." I said.

I told Pony and Darry what happened today.

"It does look like Dally gave you a pretty big hickey." Said Darry.

I laughed. "But like I wasn't mad at him, I was like I don't even know. I just don't feel comfortable walking out with this thing on my neck. Like Dally sometimes doesn't even like holding my hand in public and he expects me to be okay with walking around with a hickey on my neck the size of Texas."

Pony laughed. "That's Dally for ya."

I smiled and got up to check my make up in the mirror. After Dally left I broke down crying. Darry tried to comfort me by making hot chocolate and Pony showed me some of his drawings. I took off the mascara that was under my eyes.

"I'm a mess." I said.

"No you're not." Said Darry. "Don't worry Caroline you and Dally will get past this."

I laughed. "Yeah and then we're going to fight again tomorrow. Is it fair that I always have to deal with Dally's temper?"

"No it's just that Dally doesn't know how to be in a relationship so sometimes his anger will get the better of him." Said Darry.

"So everything he says and does makes it okay?" I said.

"No not at all, but cut him some slack he-"

"Really is trying." I finished Darry's sentence. "Darry I'm getting real tired of hearing the same shit. That line worked the first month we started dating but this is the fourth."

"Caroline I know this sounds weird but he really does like you and that's why he acts like this he's afraid of losing you." Said Darry.

"If he keeps acting like this he is going to lose me." I said.

I looked over to Pony who looked like he wanted to say something.

"What is it Pony?" I asked.

"It's just that you're the best thing that's ever happened to him I don't want to see him the way he use to be." Said Pony.

I started to feel guilty. I'm here potentially saying that I'm going to end things with Dally and poor Pony is scared for his friend.

"Pony that's not fair to Caroline, she can't stay with him because she's a good influence on him, Dally can't be treating her that way he is. Every time they fight Dally is the one who starts calling her names." Said Darry.

"I know but it just sucks cause you really are the best thing that has ever happened to him but he's taking you for granted." Said Pony.

"Aw Pony you're really sweet but this fight was also my fault. I guess did overreact but it's so frustrating that he knows everything about me but I know nothing about him." I said as I sat back down on the couch.

"Caroline the only advice I can give you is that the Dally doesn't open up easily. You could be dating him for 10 years and he still wouldn't tell you what his parents names are. You can either stick it through and go through stuff like this with him or you can leave him." Said Darry.

"I don't want to lose him but I don't want to go through these fights with him. I get so jealous of Soda and Rose, I've never seen Rose cry over Soda and I've never heard Soda call her a bitch, their fights are nothing like mine and Dally's." I sighed. "I know I've said harsh stuff to Dally too and I've never heard Rose say anything bad about Soda."

Darry sighed. "Tomorrow when you both are calm you two need to talk about today's fight, not argue about it."

I nodded. "I know."

"I won't be here tomorrow but I'll tell Soda to get involved if you and Dally fight again. You two can't be arguing." Said Darry.

"I don't want any of you boys getting involved. You guys are like his brothers." I said.

"And as his brothers we need to tell him when he's wrong." Said Darry.

I smiled. "You know when I was with James I could never talk to Archie about my arguments with him. You guys are really sweet."

"Trust me, we know how Dally is like, you can't go through this alone." Said Pony.

I smiled at him. For the first time, I finally felt that I fit in with them.


	22. Chapter 22

Dally's POV

"Dally what the hell are you doing?" Asked Soda.

"Fuck off Soda." I said.

"Dally you know Caroline will get mad about this." He said.

"Apparently everything I do Caroline is going to get mad." I said.

Soda sighed. "You really need to stop drinking, this is your seventh beer even Buck is worried about you."

After Sylvia told me that whatever Caroline doesn't know won't hurt her, I pushed Sylvia off of me and told her to go fuck another guy. Ever since then I've been sitting here by myself drinking beers and a few shots.

Soda sat next to me.

"Where's Rose?" I asked.

"With Steve and Johnny. She's actually really mad at me for coming to talk to you, she hates you at the moment." He said with a laugh.

I laughed. "I hate myself at the moment."

"Dally talk to me, what happened?"

"Okay maybe I went too far when I told her that you guys have seen my other girls with a hickey and I definitely took it too far when I got mad at her for not wanting to have sex with me." I took a sip of my beer. "But it hurts Soda knowing that the only reason why she doesn't want to is because she thinks I'm going to dump her after. Does she not understand how much I like her?"

"Dal I know you've heard us say this a thousand times but it's hard for her too, she's dating you. Your reputation speaks for itself. She can't help but have doubts." Said Soda.

"Yeah but I want her to tell me." I said.

"Just like she wants you to open up to her."

I took a big chug of beer. "She needs to let that go."

"Dally-"

"No Soda I don't want to hear it. She shouldn't have any doubts about me." I said.

"What about your arguments? How many times a week do you two fight?" Asked Soda.

"Yeah but I don't mean anything I say, she knows that." I said.

"Are you sure?"

"Come on Soda, if I meant everything I said then I wouldn't be with her." I said finishing my beer.

"I think after a while of hearing you calling her a bitch I think she would take that to heart." Said Soda.

I rolled my eyes. "She knows she's not a bitch, when she calls me an asshole I know I am. Get me another beer Rich."

"Sure thing Dal." Said Rich.

He handed me another beer but Soda took it and gave it back to Rich.

"He's had enough." Said Soda.

"Fuck off Soda." I said.

"Soda can we leave? I'm getting really tired." Said Rose as she sat down next to Soda.

"Yeah sure thing sweetheart. I'll walk you and Caroline home." Said Soda as he got up and gave Rose a kiss. "You coming Dal?"

"I think he would rather get wasted than see his girlfriend." Said Rose.

I glared up at Rose. "Cool it Rose."

"So are you coming?" She asked crossing her arms.

I got up. "Yeah let's go."

I followed Rose and Soda out of Buck's. I saw Sylvia on my way out, she gave me a smile but I kept on walking.

Okay how am I going to talk to her? I don't want to fight. I'm tired of fighting with her. We were getting close to Soda's house.

"Don't worry Dally, everything will be fine." Said Soda.

"Yeah if you don't say something stupid." Said Rose.

I laughed. "That's not guaranteed I had a lot to drink tonight."

When we made it to Soda's house I took a deep breath and I walked in. All the lights were closed.

"Caroline is sleeping." Whispered Rose.

I looked over to the couch and saw my girl.

"I'll walk you girls back in the morning, here let's go upstairs. Where are you going to go Dal?" Asked Soda.

"I'm going to stay here for a bit if that's okay." I said.

"Yeah that's fine goodnight Dal." Said Soda.

"Goodnight." I said.

Rose sent me a glare and followed Soda up the stairs. I went to Caroline crouched down in front of her. Seeing her here changes my mood. Everything that I've said about her I don't mean anything. I looked to the table, I saw tissues and a Kleenex box next to her. Johnny was right.

"Caroline baby." I said as I put my hand on her face. "Doll I need to talk to you."

I felt Caroline stir a little.

"Babe I really need to talk to you." I said.

Caroline opened her eyes. "Dally I'm not in the mood to argue."

"Neither am I." I said.

Caroline groaned. "Dally I'm really tired."

"I know and I didn't want to wake you up but I can't go to sleep like this."

Caroline sighed and sat up rubbing her eyes.

"Can we go outside so we can actually talk?" I asked.

Caroline nodded getting up wrapping her blanket around her. I followed her outside. We sat on the steps.

"I don't even know where this argument started." I said.

"It just escalated into bigger stuff than what it started off to be." Said Caroline.

I looked over to her. She is so pretty.

"Dally have you been drinking?"

"Yes."

"A lot?"

"Not enough, I couldn't get you off my mind." I said.

Caroline nodded.

"I didn't do anything." I said.

"I'm not accusing of you doing anything." She said.

"I know I just want you know that no matter how mad I get you're the only girl for me." I said.

Caroline looked over to me and this time I noticed it, she looks like she's about to cry.

"Dally I can't have these arguments with you anymore. We both go too far and we shouldn't have to go through this." Said Caroline.

"I don't want to fight with you anymore." I said.

"Dally and I know we've been together for four months and I know what you want and I know I'm being unfair-"

"No I'm being unfair. I shouldn't expect you to be ready. I don't care how long I have to wait. I just want you know that'll I'll never leave you." I said.

Caroline started to cry a little. She rested her head on my shoulder and I wrapped my arm around her shoulder.

"I don't want to lose you either Dally." She said. "But we need to stop having fights that escalate to this. I'm so sorry for today Dally."

"I'm sorry too." I said. "We shouldn't be having fights like this anymore. I can't be calling you all these names."

"Dally I've called you names too. This fight wasn't your fault. I overreacted." She said.

"I went too far."

"So did I."

"I made you cry."

"It's easy to make me cry."

I laughed. "You're amazing."

"So are you."

I kissed the top of her head.

"I didn't know you had this sweet side of you." Joke Caroline.

"Yeah neither did I." I said.

I reached in my pocket and grabbed a cigarette.

"This is my last cigarette of this pack." I said.

"I'll go with you tomorrow to get some more." Said Caroline with a yawn.

"We don't need to because after this I'm done." I said.

I looked down and saw her smile.

"Why the sudden change?" She asked.

"It's bad for me ain't it?" I said as I took a drag.

Carline leaned up and kissed me on the cheek.

I'm doing this to prove to Caroline that I can change and I will be a better boyfriend.

"Dally I want to actually talk about what happened today." Said Caroline.

I nodded.

"I'll start, I just want to let you know that I'm not mad over the hickey, I just don't feel comfortable walking around with it." She explained. "Also I get insecure knowing that you've been with so many girls-"

I scoffed. "Caroline there's no reason for you to be insecure-"

"Yes there is Dally. You've been with so many girls that you've gotten experience. I on the other hand has only had sex one time. Plus somewheres down the line there's a girl that can relate to you more, that's prettier than I am. I can't compete with all those girls." Said Caroline.

"You don't have to compete with them because there is no competition. All those girls I've dumped for a reason, you're different than all of them." I said.

"It's just hard for me."

I know she wants to talk but I can't open up and tell her what I'm feeling. I threw my last cigarette on the ground. I put my hands on her neck and kissed her. I want this kiss to show her everything I feel. Caroline put her hands on my chest.

What I want to tell her is that she is the best girlfriend I've ever had and I think she is absolutely perfect. I was wrong by comparing her to my old girls and I was wrong by telling her that we should have sex because we've been together for four months. I want to tell her that I'm the asshole and it was my fault. I want to ask her why the hell she is with me. I want to tell her that she can do so much better.


	23. Chapter 23

Caroline's POV

"Caroline mom and dad just came home." Said Rose.

I nodded then got out of bed.

"Hey mom! Hi dad!" Rose and I said as they walked in the door.

"Hello girls!" Said my mom cheerfully.

"Glad to see my house is still standing." Joked my dad.

I laughed. "How was your trip?"

"It was great, a lot of fun." Said my mom.

"It was until I had to deal with Dallas Winston. I wasn't even Tulsa and I still had to deal with that hood." Said my dad.

Right now Dally is in jail. On Friday he got into a fight with some guy and someone called the police.

"What happened?" I asked.

Rose gave me a sly smile.

"Dallas got into a fight. He's going to get released but I have to go down to the station to deal with this delinquent." Said my dad.

I nodded feeling a little bad that I haven't told my parents about Dally and me. I know I can't tell them yet, especially my dad.

"I have to get changed but tonight when I come home we'll all go out to eat." Said my dad.

"That sounds like a great idea!" Exclaimed my mom.

"Yeah it does." Said Rose.

My dad began to walk up the steps and I trailed behind him.

"Dad?"

"Yes sweetheart?"

"About Dallas, do you really think he's a bad guy?" I asked.

My dad sighed. "Caroline, he's bad news."

"I know but I've just heard some stuff around school about him." I said.

"Lets go sit down." Said my dad.

I nodded and followed him into my parent's room. My dad and I both sat on the bed.

"Whatever you hear from school don't listen to it. Whatever I'm about to tell is true, this is real information I've gotten from Dallas over the years."

I nodded. Now I started to feel bad because my dad is about to tell me stuff about Dally that Dally probably hasn't told me. I didn't mean to get this information I just wanted to know if dad really does hate him.

"When Dally moved here, he moved here with his dad. His mom left him at a very young age. Dally didn't tell me the age she left him at or why and I can never get that out of him. I know you met him before and you're curious about him but honey he's dangerous. If you ever see him on the street turn back around." My dad said.

I nodded. "Okay I will."

"If you ever hear anything from any of the girls that's he's a "nice" guy or that he's really "caring" it's all act. Dally is a criminal." My dad said. "Don't get me wrong Caroline, he's a criminal but I'm scared for the kid. This kid has no future, he hasn't even start night school. I probably shouldn't even tell you this but."

My dad took a deep breath. "It's his old man's fault for the way Dally is now. Dally told us that him and his father got here together but when we went looking for Jason Winston, we couldn't find it. He's not in Tulsa. I think the old man dropped Dally off here so he didn't have to take care of him anymore. I asked Dally if he's ever been physically or mentally abused by his father and do you know what Dally said to me at fourteen years old?"

I shook my head.

"Nothing I couldn't take, when can I leave?" My dad said. "With no emotion. He looked at me as if he was testing me."

"Dad he was 14 why didn't you put him in a home?" I asked.

"We did for a week. He kept on getting trouble, he told us that if we put him in a home then we're going to see him a lot. I remember Dally telling me that I'm going to be seeing him a lot, that he's going to know everything about me. That I'm not going to get to know him but he's going to get to to know me. You know Caroline, I thought that was hilarious. Don't get me wrong I got the NYPD to send Dally's police report and I knew this kid was trouble but never in a million years did I think a 14 year old was going to cause me this much trouble." My dad paused. "I gave him chances Caroline, hell I even paid for some of bails, he never changed. He will never change, Caroline you won't believe how scared I was when I found out you were talking to him that party. I was so scared that you were going to fall for his charm, I know him, he's a good looking guy but he's no good for you and I'm glad you saw that."

I nodded suddenly feeling really guilty. Lying to my father and going behind Dally's back. I have to tell Dally about this conversation, explain to him that I didn't mean to find out this way.

"I should get going to see him now but promise me Caroline, if you ever see him on the street you turn back and run away." Said my dad.

"I promise." I lied.

"Good." My dad kissed my forehead.

"I'll see you tonight dad." I said.

I walked out of the room taking in everything my father told me. I guess it makes sense for how Dally became this way. He was abandoned. I don't know if I'll ever be able to tell my father that I'm in a relationship with Dally.

Dally's POV

"Dal the chief is here to see you." Said officer Peter.

"Send him in Pete." As I did push ups.

I heard my cell open and close.

"What are you doing Mr. Winston?" Asked the chief.

"Getting ready for my next fight, David." I smirked.

"Show me some respect and get up." Said Dave.

I got up and looked my girlfriend's father. I smirked knowing that he has no idea that I've been making out with his daughter behind is back.

Man, I miss Caroline. The only thing that sucks about in here is not being able to see her.

"How was your vacation?" I asked.

"It would've been better if I didn't get a call work." He said.

"Yeah work can suck." I said as I sat on the bed.

"What do you know about work Winston?"

"Well I do have a job, you know that."

"I don't think competing in rodeos is a sustainable career choice." Said Dave as he sat on the stool.

"I'm pretty good at though." I smirked.

"You know Dal, my daughter asked me about you today." Said the chief.

"The hot one?" I said. "Never mind they're both hot."

Dave sent me a glare. "The one you talked to at the party."

Why the hell was Caroline asking about me?

"Oh the blonde. What was her name again? Cynthia? Clair?" I paused. "Caroline, that's it Caroline. You know chief I think about her all the time."

I saw Dave's hands go in a fist. "Be serious Dallas."

"I am, she was something else." I said.

"Enough Dallas, she asked me about you."

"Why?" I asked.

Was Caroline going behind my back to find out stuff about me?

"She heard some rumours about you and wanted to know if they're were true." Said Dave.

"Were they?"

"That doesn't matter, what matters is that after answering her question, I started to think about you Dallas." Explained Dave. "Dally you need to clean up your act."

I rolled my eyes.

"Son you need-"

"Don't call me fucking son, I'm not your son and we made that pretty clear at the rumble." I said getting pissed off.

"If you talk to me like that one more time your ass will be in here for another week." Said Dave seriously as he stood up.

I nodded knowing that it will be another week away from Caroline. Why the hell did she ask about me though? I'm starting to get mad, I know she wants me to tell her shit but going behind my back isn't the way to find out.

"Dally all I'm telling you is that if you don't clean up your act then you're going to rot your ass in jail or that miracle at the rumble won't happen again." With that said Dave got up and left.

I closed my eyes. What the hell did Caroline ask and what the hell did her father tell her? Did he tell her what happened at the rumble?

Caroline's POV

I didn't realize when my dad said we should go out to me he meant one of James' restaurants. James actually happens to be here right now and I have a pretty good view of him.

I tried to keep my head down praying that he wouldn't see me but that was over when I first walked in and we made eye contact.

I looked up and saw that James is getting up. I quickly looked back down to my menu. He's probably just going to go use the bathroom.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Kendall, Rose."

I looked up.

"Caroline." Finished James.

"Oh James it's so nice to see you again! How's school?" Asked my mom.

"It's going very well. I just can't believe this is mine and Caroline's last year in high school." Said James.

"Oh neither can we, you know prom is just around the corner." Said my dad.

My eyes widen. My parents would love if I go to prom with James. Well since they don't know the truth to why we broke up. I told my parents it was mutual, if I told them the real reason then they would know about mine and Dally's date.

James laughed. "It is. I hate to be rude and take Caroline away from a family dinner but is it okay if I steal her for five minutes?"

"No." I said with a smile.

My mom glared at me. "Caroline that was not very nice. We are at his restaurant and you're being quite rude."

"Actually it's his father's restaurant, do you think James could actually run a restaurant all by himself?" Said Rose.

My mother glared at Rose. "Rose!"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to cause so much trouble. Caroline it's just that I need to talk to you." Said James.

I sighed and stood up abruptly. "Five minutes and not a second more."

James smile and led me to the door. He held the door open for me and we walk out.

"Caroline the reason I've this long to talk to you is to give us some space to think about everything. Truth is Caroline I'm still crazy about you and I need you." Said James.

"James I-"

"Let me finish, Caroline I miss you. I want us to go back to how things were. I want us to be together. We were great and I shouldn't have left some greaser get in between us. Caroline all I'm trying to say is that I'm sorry for all the pain I caused and I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive a jerk like me."

"James I forgive you." I said.

James smile and leaned in to kiss me but I pulled back.

"It doesn't mean I can get back together with you. James everything is just so different. I've moved on, I don't feel the same the same way anymore. I'm sorry James." I said.

Hurt flashed through James' eyes.

"I'm sorry James I really am." I said.

James stared at me shocked. I turn around and went back inside.

I've officially moved on from James. I finally got the closure I wanted. I don't even regret not getting back together with James, I care about Dally way too much.


	24. Chapter 24

Caroline's POV

"Are you excited to see Dally?" Asked Rose.

"Yeah but I'm also nervous. I have to tell him what happened with dad, I also have to tell him what happened with James and I don't know how he is going to react." I said.

"Just explain to him calmly what happened and tell him to wait till the end to ask questions." Said Rose.

I nodded. "That's the only thing I can do but Dally has a temper."

"Don't worry about it, everything will be fine." Said Rose.

We were about three houses away from the Curtis house. All of a sudden I heard someone call my name. I turn around and saw Tim Shepherd.

"Hi Tim." I said.

"I haven't seen you a very long time. You here to see Dal?" Asked Tim. "And you're Soda's girl, Rose right?"

Rose nodded. I could tell she was getting an off feeling from him. I always had the off feeling from Tim. I honestly can't tell if Tim and Dal are friends or not.

I nodded. "Yeah."

"I just saw him now. You know doll this ain't none of my business but I didn't see you last week at Buck's." Said Tim.

"That's because I wasn't there." I said.

"Did you and Dal get into an argument? I saw him talking to Sylvia." Said Tim.

My eyes widen. "Why was he talking to her?"

"Wish I could tell you, but it looked like they were flirting. Sylvia was all over him." Said Tim.

I looked over to Rose.

"I didn't see him talking to her." Said Rose who looked confused.

"It wasn't for too long but it didn't look like Dally wanted it to be short." Said Tim.

I tried to keep calm. "Thanks Tim."

"Anything for you doll." Said Tim.

I turned around with Rose.

"Caroline don't start assuming things. We don't even know if Tim was telling the truth." Said Rose.

I nodded. Dally assured me that he didn't do anything but why didn't he tell me about Sylvia?

Dally's POV

"She went behind my back." I said to Soda and Darry.

Darry sighed. "Don't start assuming Dal."

"She asked her old man about me, Darry. There's nothing to assume, she went behind my back to find out stuff about me." I said as I took a drag.

I know I told Caroline I would quit but I need this cigarette. I've been so stressed about what Dave told Caroline.

"Did Dave tell you what he said?" Asked Soda.

I shook my head. "I think he told her about the night of the rumble. That's the only thing I can think of."

"Dally why don't you want her knowing?" Asked Darry.

"I just don't want her knowing yet." I said as I took a drag. "I can't believe she went behind my back."

Soda gave me a half smile. "Don't worry too much about it Dal."

I shook my head and took a drag. I heard the door open. I didn't even look over.

"Hey boys." Said Rose.

"Hi guys." Said Caroline.

"Hello ladies." Said Darry.

Soda got up to go to his girlfriend.

"Dally?" I heard Caroline say.

I put my cigarette out and got up.

"We need to talk." I said.

Caroline crossed her arms. "Yeah we really do."

"You two can go up to my room." Said Darry.

"Thank you Darry." Said Caroline.

I nodded then I went upstairs. Caroline followed behind me. I open the door and let Caroline go in first. I closed the door behind me and I sighed.

"I missed you." I blurted out.

"Are you sure you missed me or did you miss Sylvia?" She said as she sat on the bed.

"Why the hell would I miss Sylvia?" I asked getting irritated.

"I just saw Tim outside." Said Caroline as she played with her hair.

"What the hell did he tell you?" I asked getting really mad.

I'm going to kill Tim.

"He told me that last week at Buck's Sylvia was flirting with you." Said Caroline.

"I'll be right back." I said as I went to leave. He couldn't have gotten too far.

"Dally no! You're not leaving." Said Caroline as she got up.

"Caroline nothing happened between Sylvia and me. I told you last week that I did nothing." I said as I faced her.

"Why didn't you tell me that she was flirting with you?" Asked Caroline.

"I didn't think it wasn't that big of deal. I told her to go fuck another guy and I didn't want her around me." I said as I took a step closer to her.

"You would want to know if James talked to me." Said Caroline. "If I don't tell you what he said to me a week ago you would get mad."

"What did he say?" I asked.

"It's not the big of a deal." Said Caroline as she went to go walk past me.

I grabbed her arm. "You made your point, what did he say?"

Caroline sighed. "He wanted to get back together but I said no."

I nodded. "That's what Sylvia wanted well actually she wanted something else."

Caroline also nodded. "So nothing happened?"

"Of course not. I would never do that to you." I said.

Caroline nodded. "Okay it's just that Tim made it seem like you were into her."

I'm going to kill him.

"Don't listen to Tim, he has a thing for you so he's going to try to make me seem like the bad guy."

Caroline nodded. "Okay Dally."

"There's actually something I want to talk to you about." I said as I let go of her arm.

"What is it?" She asked.

"When I was in the slammer your dad told me that you asked about me." I said starting to get mad. "Why did you go behind my back to ask me?"

"I didn't go behind your back, well I didn't mean to. I didn't expect my dad to tell me anything I was planning on telling you about my conversation with him." Said Caroline calmly.

"What did he tell you?" I asked.

"Dally before you start assuming-"

"What did he tell you?" I asked.

"Dally wait, what I asked-"

"I don't give a shit what you asked, Caroline what did he tell you?" I asked again getting really frustrated.

"Dally I want to explain myself first-"

"Damn it Caroline! What the fuck did he tell you?" I said now pissed off.

Caroline sighed in frustration. "Dally can you please let me finish?"

"Quickly." I said.

I want to know if she knows about the rumble.

"What happened was I asked my dad if he really does not like you. Dally, I hate keeping this a secret. So when I asked him I expected to hear a yes or no answer but instead he went in detail with his answer." Caroline paused. "All he told me was about your father."

"Wait, that's all he said?" I asked.

"Yeah all he talked about was your father." Said Caroline.

I instantly calmed down. "Okay."

"That's it? You were freaking out about what he told me. Were you scared that he was going to tell me something else?" Asked Caroline.

"No just like I didn't know what crazy story your father would've told you. What did he say about my old man?" I asked.

Caroline sat down and I sat next to her.

"He said that your father's name is Jason and that your mother left you. Dally, did he really hit you?" She asked with concern.

"Yeah sometimes, nothing that I couldn't take." I said with a shrug.

"That's what you told my dad when you were fourteen. Dally I'm so sor-"

"Caroline I don't want to hear any sympathy shit okay? Just tell me what else your dad said." I said getting slightly frustrated.

Another reason why I don't want to open up to Caroline, I'm going to be hearing this shit. 'I'm sorry' or 'that must've been hard', I don't need sympathy.

Caroline nodded. "He also said that they couldn't find your dad here in Tulsa and that they sent you to a home but you caused nothing but trouble."

I laughed. "Yeah that home was a lot of fun."

"That's basically it." Said Caroline.

"So does your dad completely hate me?"

"I don't think so, he did tell me to stay away from you but he also says that he's worried for you." Said Caroline.

I nodded. "Okay glad to know Dave doesn't completely hate me."

"You call my dad by his first name?" Asked Caroline raising in eyebrow.

"Yeah I'm on first name bases with him."

Caroline laughed. "Dally I don't want you to get mad at me and I don't want to make it seem like I'm pushing but what happened with your mom?"

I sighed. "Caroline."

"You don't have to tell me." Said Caroline as she put her hands on top of mine.

I looked at her. It looks like she really wants to know.

"Okay I'll tell you but let's get comfortable." I said.

Caroline nodded and rested my back on the headboard and Caroline rested her head on my chest. I wrapped my arm around her waist.

"Okay, what you need to know is that the reason why my parents named me Dallas is because they met in Dallas. My dad is ten years older than my mom so my dad was working for this company he had to go on a business trip to Dallas, Texas, and my mom was a university student at the time. When they met she ended up dropping out so she could move to New York with my dad." I explained.

Man, I need a cigarette or a beer to finish this story.

"One second." I said as I reached in my pocket to get a cigarette.

"I thought you said you were going to quit." Said Caroline.

"I know, I just need it right now. I promise I will quit." I said.

I really do mean it. I will quit just not right now. I lit up the cigarette and took a drag. Caroline started to trailed her fingers up and down my body. Honestly she's keeping me more calm than my cigarette.

"Anyways, oh by the way my mom's name is Vanessa." I haven't said that name out loud in a long time. "Like I was saying, when my mom moved here they instantly got married and my mom became pregnant with me at the age of 21. Everything was fine you know? My dad would go work and my mom would cook and take care of me. Everything was good until one random day in January when I was five years old my mom was just gone." I took a drag when I realize I was beginning to get upset.

The last time I told this story was when I was 15 when I told the boys.

"Do you know why she left?" Asked Caroline.

"Yeah, when I was seven I found the letter my mom left behind. Before she left was pregnant again. I remember my parents telling me that I was going to have a younger brother or sister and that I need to take care of them well that child wasn't my dad's kid. Apparently when she was at the grocery store she met a man and fell out of love with my dad and fell in love with the other guy. She ran away with him so they could raise their child together. She said that's she sorry for leaving me but not for leaving my dad. After she left my dad changed. He ended up losing his job and had random girls coming in and out of the house. Then he started to hit me and told me that it's my fault for why my mom left." I took a drag. "When I was ten I got arrested for the first time after that I just started to live out on the streets. I grew up on those streets."

"Why did you guys decide to move to Tulsa?" Asked Caroline.

I took another drag and laughed. "I never moved here with my dad."

Caroline looked up to me confused.

"I lied to the police. I told them I moved here with my dad but he was still in New York. I don't think my dad even knows I left." I said.

"Why did you decide to come here?"

"I was actually passing by here. My initial plan was to go Dallas, Texas because I didn't want anyone to find me. I knew my dad would never go to back to Dallas and I wanted to get far away from him as possible. I spent three years alone the rough sides of New York to know that if I can get through that I can get through anything. In those three years I learned that if you get tough then nothing can hurt you and that's what New York did for me, it got me tough." I took a drag.

"What made you stay?" She asked.

"I ran out of money, so I decided I would stay here to earn some cash but I ended up meeting the gang. So I decided to stay." I finished.

Caroline nodded.

"Any other questions doll?" I asked and took a drag.

"Do you ever think about your parents?" She asked.

"Sometimes not really. I got over them." I said.

She looked up at me with watery eyes. "Dally."

"Don't say it Caroline." I said.

She wants to give me sympathy.

"Dally." Said Caroline in a softer voice.

"Caroline I told you I don't want sympathy."

"I'm not giving you sympathy. It's just that I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry that your mom left you and that your dad left you too. I'm so sorry Dally." Said Caroline as she kissed my cheek.

"Caroline it's fine." I said.

"Dally you don't have to be tough all the time. Keeping everything in isn't good for you either." Said Caroline.

I rolled my eyes and took a drag.

"Thank you for telling me." Said Caroline.

"Well you wouldn't keep quiet about it." I smirked.

Caroline laughed. I saw a tear stroll down her face.

"Why are you crying?" I asked.

Caroline shrugged. "I don't know I guess your story just got to me."

I laughed and blew out another puff of smoke. Caroline leaned down and kissed me. I wrapped my free arm tighter around her waist and she put her hands on each side of my face. I feel really good about telling Caroline a little bit about me, maybe I could actually tell her about the rumble but not tonight. Hell Johnny doesn't even know what happened.


	25. Chapter 25

Caroline's POV

"Come on Dal lets go back downstairs." I said as I pulled out of the kiss.

Dally groaned. "Screw them."

I laughed. "Come on Dally."

I got up and Dally blew a puff of smoke.

I feel closer to Dally. I'm glad that he told me about his parents but I can't help but feel bad. I have parents that take care of me and I take them for granted and lie to them.

As I walked down the steps I felt Dally squeeze my butt.

"Dally!" I said.

Dally smirked and blew a puff of smoke.

"You know we were scared that you guys killed each other. We couldn't hear any of your voices." Joked Soda.

All the guys were down there watching TV.

Dally laughed. When I looked at Pony I saw him eyeing Dally's cigarette.

"Dally." I heard Darry in a warning voice.

"I know Dar no smoking in the house." Said Dally with an eye roll.

Dally ruffled Johnny's hair and put out his cigarette. I always knew Dally and Johnny are pretty close but I never made the attempt to talk to Johnny. I saw that there is a space next to Johnny so I decided to sit down next to him. I looked over to Rose and gave me a smile. Rose is sitting on Soda's lap, Two is sitting on the floor with Steve and Pony is sitting on the other side of Johnny. Darry is getting ready for work and Dally went to the kitchen to probably grab a beer.

Okay, Johnny killed Bob but so what? I can't judge him based on that. What can I talk to him about? I could feel Johnny was getting awkward by me just sitting here.

"So Johnny, how've you been?" I asked awkwardly.

"Uh pretty good." He said quietly.

I nodded. I mentally slapped myself, wow Caroline great way to start a conversation.

"Glad to hear, I heard that you have Mr. Chisson for math. He's a pretty tough marker." I said.

I felt Dally sit on the arm rest next to me.

"Yeah I guess." Shrugged Johnny.

I looked up to Dally and saw him smiling down at me. This is the first time I've seen him full on smiling.

"You know Johnnycake, Caroline read 'Gone With the Wind', she loves it as much as you do." Said Dally as he took a swing of his beer.

"Dally never told me you read it. It's amazing." I smiled.

"Actually Pony read it to me." Said Johnny.

I mentally slapped myself again.

"But isn't it amazing?" I said.

Johnny nodded. I slumped back. What am I doing wrong? Is it because I'm a Soc?

"Pony push down a little bit." Said Dally.

We all moved down and Dally sat down next to me swinging his arm around my shoulders.

"Thank you." Whispered Dally in my ear so only I would hear.

I gave Dally a smile.

"Alright kids I'm off to work. Pony you better finish your Macbeth essay." Said Darry.

"Okay Darry." Said Pony.

We all said bye and Darry left.

"I had to write that essay last year it was a pain in the ass. How's it going Pony?" I asked.

"It's going pretty good I just don't know if it's good." Said Pony.

"I helped Rose with hers, I could take a look of yours if you want." I offered.

"Caroline is a really good writer, she helped me a lot." Said Rose.

"Yeah that would be a lot of help. I'll get it now, I only have one more paragraph to write." Said Pony as he got up.

I nodded.

"You're such a nerd." Said Dally with a smirk.

I playfully rolled my eyes. "Wow you're so clever Dallas."

Dally laughed and drank his beer. He put it on the table next to him and I reached over and grabbed it.

"What do you think you're doing?" Asked Dally with an amused look on his face.

"I think you've had enough." I said and then took a sip. That shit tastes disgusting.

"Yeah from the look on your face you must really like it, now give it back doll." Said Dally.

"Two do you want to finish Dally's beer?" I asked.

Two looked over with a grin. "Sure."

I gave Two the beer and he took a chug.

"You know that wasn't very nice." Said Dally.

"Well I guess you're rubbing off on me." I smirked.

I heard Johnny let out a small laugh. I smiled. Dally must've heard it too because he kissed my temple.

After a couple of minutes Pony came back with his essay and a pen. I sat on the floor and put his essay on the table reading it. I made a few grammar corrections here and there and wrote some stuff I think he should add. Ponyboy is a really good writer.

"Here you go Pony, I made a few minor corrections but other than those minor details it's really good." I said as I left the essay on the table.

"Thanks Caroline." Said Pony.

"No problem." I said as I got up to go get a glass of water from the kitchen.

I felt two strong arms around my waist as I reached for a glass.

"You're amazing." I heard Dally say.

I turned around. "Why?"

Dally smiled. "You talked to Johnny and you helped Ponyboy."

"Well I didn't exactly have a full conversation with Johnny. I was making it awkward." I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"You tried. I appreciate that doll." Said Dally. "The way you talked to Two and the way you looked out for Pony you were acting like a greaser."

My smile fell a little but Dally didn't notice. Am I a greaser now? I'm dating one but I grew up as a Soc. I fit more in with the Socs, I grew up on the west side and I've spent most of life there but I hang out more with the greasers. What am I a greaser or a Soc?


	26. Chapter 26

Caroline's POV

"Dally." I giggled.

Dally continued to kiss my neck. Tonight at Buck's is crowded and everyone keeps staring at Dal and me.

Dally lifted his head up.

"You're so fucking hot." Dally slurred and crashed his lips down to mine.

Dally decided that tonight he was going to get drunk. I hate it when he does this because I end up taking care of his drunk ass and sometimes Dally can be a mean drunk.

I ran my fingers through Dally's hair and Dally gripped my waist . I slowly pulled back.

"Dally you're drunk." I stated.

Dally attempted to role his eyes. "I'm fine doll."

Dally grabbed his beer off the table and wrapped his free around my shoulders.

I scanned the room and saw that Sylvia is staring at us but she quickly looked away when I saw her. Dally pointed her out to me when we got here. I couldn't help but notice how pretty she is, sure she wears a little too much make up but she is still really pretty. Her long brown hair fell at her waist and is wearing this black dress that show off her curves perfectly. She looks like Dally's type.

"Doll can you go get me another beer?" Asked Dally as he rubbed my shoulder.

"Haven't you had enough?" I asked.

"Are you really you going to bitch?" Slurred Dally.

I rolled my eyes. "Sorry for looking out for you. If you want one go get one I'm not getting it."

"Bitch." Muttered Dally as he got up.

I rolled my eyes. Soon I felt someone sit down next to me.

"It's Caroline isn't it?"

I looked over and saw Sylvia sit down next to me. She has these bright blue eye, this girl is gorgeous.

"Yeah." I said a little uneasy.

"I'm Sylvia. You probably already know who I am, I'm Dally's ex." She said.

I nodded.

"Listen I'm not the bitch type I just wanted to give you some advice on how to deal with that hood." Said she as she took a sip from her beer.

"I don't mean to sound rude but I don't need any advice Dally and I are just fine." I said.

"Yeah I can see that by the way he's acting, he's drunk."

"He's not normally like this." I stated.

"I don't mean to offend you Caroline but I've known him for a while and he never changes. He use to do this with me. Get drunk off his ass and then expect some action in his room, you know the routine." Said Sylvia. "All I'm saying is that if you expect Dally to change then you're living in a fairytale. Dally doesn't change for anyone."

"No offence Sylvia but you're the one who cheated on him, you left him." I said.

"Caroline how many times has he been in the cooler in your relationship?" Asked Sylvia.

I started to think. Dally has been to jail a couple times. Usually he has to stay there for the night sometimes up to three weeks. There were times we had dates but he ended up going to jail.

"I can see from your face a lot." Said Sylvia. "After a while it starts to get old. Yes I did cheat on him but I was fed up when he went to jail again."

I saw Dally by the bar laughing with Two and Steve. He started to do some shots with them.

"You're in for a night." Said Sylvia.

I half smiled.

"I should get going. Just remember what I said Caroline." Said Sylvia as she got up.

I saw Dally coming over with a beer in his hand. Dally sat down next to me and started to rub my thigh.

"How about we go upstairs for our own party?" Asked Dally.

I rolled my eyes. "I think I'm just going to head home."

Dally glared at me. "No you're not, you told me you are staying for the night."

I sighed. I told my parents that Rose and I are having a sleep over at Cherry's tonight. I can't go home now. Especially without Rose. Just because Dally's drunk I don't want to make her leave Soda.

I took Dally's beer and started to drink some of it.

"That's my girl." Said Dally with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes. I just took his beer so he doesn't drink anymore. Ever since Dally quit smoking he started to drink more.

"You're staying with me right?" Asked Dally.

"Unfortunately." I muttered.

Dally leaned in and tried to kiss me but I turned my head. I couldn't help but replay Sylvia's voice over and over again. He won't change.

"Dally let's get you upstairs." I said as I got up but Dally grabbed my hand and pulled me down on his lap.

"In a minute." He said as he started to kiss my neck.

"Dally stop." I said.

He didn't though. He gripped my waist and continue to kiss my neck.

"Dally stop." I said and pushed him away.

"Come on doll relax!" Said a furious drunk Dally.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm going upstairs if you want you can come with me."

Dally rolled his eyes and muttered some curse words. Even drunk, Dally doesn't want me walking around by myself at Buck's. I got up and so did Dally. We both walked up the stairs. On my way I saw Sylvia giving me a half smile. When we made it up to Dally's room. Dally grabbed my arm and spun so I can look at him.

"Why do you always do this?" He asked furiously. "Why can't you have some fun?"

"It's hard to have fun when you get drunk all the fucking time!" I yelled in frustration.

"You keep it down!" Slurred Dally. "If you weren't such a bitch I wouldn't have to get drunk."

I closed my eyes. "Dally I'm not in the mood."

"You're never in the mood! To fuck, to talk, to drink, nothing!" Said Dally.

I opened my eyes. "Okay Dallas, why don't you go find someone who is in the mood to do all those things week after week? Everything single weekend Dally! Everything single fucking weekend we have to go to Buck's so you can get wasted."

"God you're such a bitch." Said Dally with pure hatred in his voice.

I rolled my eyes. "You need to go to sleep."

I took Dally's hand and led him to the bed but Dally couldn't walk straight. When we got his bed he bumped into his night table knocking the lamp over and it broke.

"Shit." I muttered.

Dally laughed and took off his shirt. He climbed on his bed and I tried to find a broomstick but I couldn't. I went over to the mess on the floor and tried to kick everything back. I got down and carefully pushed all of the pieces back.

"Bitch." I heard Dally say.

"What do you want asshole?" I said as I got up.

"Come here." He said.

"I'm not sleeping with you." I stated.

"If you don't come here then I'm not going to sleep." He said.

I rolled my eyes. I knew he was being serious. He did this the last time he got drunk. I went to sleep on the couch but he was being a pain in the ass and wouldn't let me sleep.

Dally made some room and I got in.

"How can you be so hot but be such a bitch?" Asked Dally.

"Shut up Dallas." I said as I closed my eyes.

Dally wrapped his arm around my waist. I have my back against him. He's never going to change was the last thing I thought of before I fell asleep.

Dally's POV

I woke up and I went straight to the bathroom. I started to throw up in the toilet. I must've woke Caroline up because I heard her come in and sit down behind me. She rubbed her hand on my back as I throw up. When I was done Caroline passed me a towel.

"Thanks." I muttered.

I have a massive headache.

"Dally you need to stop drinking so much." Said Caroline softly as she played with my hair.

I looked over to her and she looks exhausted.

"What happened last night?" I asked.

"You were being a jerk." She stated.

I nodded. Caroline sighed and got up. I think she was expecting an apology. I got up, brushed my teeth and went back to bed.

"What happened to the lamp?" I asked.

"You bumped into the table and it feel. I couldn't find a broomstick." Said Caroline.

"I'll ask Buck for one."

I joined Caroline in bed. I went to wrap my arm around her but she pushed me away.

"Caroline don't be difficult." I said.

"I'm not being difficult. I just have to deal this shit and I don't even get a thank you or a sorry. Dally this isn't the first time I have to take care of you when you have a hangover." Said Caroline.

"Babe what do you want me to do? I like to drink and-"

"That's what needs to stop! That's what I want you do to! Stop drinking." Cried out Caroline.

"Babe I can't do that. You can't control everything I do and expect me to change everything you don't like about me." I said. "It's your choice to take care of me."

Caroline turned to me. "I don't want to leave you all by yourself when your drunk cause I don't know what you'll do. I do it to be nice but I'm getting fed up."

"Doll don't things so seriously." I said.

"Sylvia's right you'll never change." Said Caroline as she got up. I grabbed her arm.

"What the fuck did Sylvia tell you?" I said furiously.

"She's right about you Dally. She said you'll never change and I'm starting to believe her." Said Caroline as she jerked her arm away from me.

I got up, grabbed her hand and spun her around to face me.

"She got in your head." I said.

"She's right about you, after last night I truly believe you'll never change." Said Caroline with a glare.

I know she's being serious. Caroline doesn't think I can change hell I don't even know if I can but if it means I'll lose her then I can at least try. I grabbed her hips and did what I always did when I couldn't tell her how I'm feeling. I kissed her roughly. I gripped her waist and at first Caroline was reluctant but she relaxed into the kiss. She put her hands on my neck. I put her on the bed and began to start hovering over her. She wrapped her legs around my waist. I pulled back from the kiss and started to kiss her jaw.

"For Sylvia I didn't change." I said in between kisses. "Because she didn't give me a reason to."

"Dally." Moaned Caroline.

I stopped kissing her and looked her in the eye.

"I'll change for you." I stated.

Caroline smile and pulled me down into a kiss.


	27. Chapter 27

Caroline's POV

"Come on Dally! Come dance with me!" I said as I turned up the radio.

It's been a month since Dally got drunk and honestly everything has been going perfectly. Dally never got in trouble once with the police, he never got drunk and we never fought.

Dally laughed.

"Come on Dally!" I said as I grabbed his hands.

"I actually have another idea we should do." Smirked Dally as he pulled me on top of him.

I laughed. "You always have other ideas."

"I come up with good ideas." Smirked Dally as he wrapped his arm around my waist.

Before I kissed his lips I started to kiss his neck. Dally wrapped his arms tighter. I smirked.

"Caroline." He moaned.

I kissed his jaw. I was about to kiss his lips but I decided to be a tease.

"Alright Dal we gotta go." I said as I got up.

I started to walk away but I felt Dally grab my arm.

"Nope. You are not leaving." Said Dally.

I laughed. "Dally come on we got to go."

Dally smirked and threw me over his shoulder and slapped my butt.

"Dally!" I squealed.

"You're not going to tease me." Said Dally as he laid me on his bed.

Dally hovered over me. "You're so beautiful."

I felt my cheeks getting red. It's amazing that even after five months Dally can still make me blush. Dally gripped my hips and started to kiss neck, working his way to my ear. He started to nibble on my ear.

"Dallas." I said as I closed my eyes.

"Yes doll?" He asked as he kissed the spot underneath my ear.

"Stop teasing." I said.

"It's not fun is it?" He asked as he started to kiss my jaw. Dally finally made it my lips he gave me a quick peck.

"You're right doll, we should get going." Said Dally as he got up.

I opened my eyes. I saw him smirking, he got me.

I got up trying to make it look like I don't care.

"Okay lets go." I said. I grabbed my jacket and open the door but Dally pushed it close.

He spun me around and kissed me. My eyes went wide in shock but I quickly relaxed into it. I dropped my jacket and wrapped my arms around his neck. Dally gently bit down on my lip and I wrapped my legs around his waist. My fingers went through his hair.

"Dally." I moaned out.

Dally kissed me harder. He started to move me to his bed. He put me down gently and he continued to kiss me.

I started to take off Dally's shirt. Dally pulled away.

"Caroline are you sure?" Asked Dally.

"Yeah Dally I'm sure." I said.

Dally smiled and kissed me. Dally put his hands under my shirt and started to take it off.

Dally pulled away and bit his lip.

"You know Caroline I've never made love before." Said Dally nervously.

I smiled and pulled him down into a kiss.


	28. Chapter 28

Dally's POV

"Last night was amazing." Said Caroline has she put her head on my chest.

I wrapped my arm around her and kiss the top of her head. "Yeah it was."

Caroline and I are lying in my bed, naked.

"How do your parents keeping buying that you're sleeping over at Cherry's?" I asked.

Caroline laughed. "Even when Cherry and I hung out all the time we never had this many sleep overs."

I laughed.

I've been trying to find the perfect time I can tell Caroline about the night of the rumble and I think this is the perfect time.

"Doll there's something I've meaning to tell you." I said.

"What is it Dal?" Asked Caroline.

"I've been meaning to tell you this for a while." I said.

Caroline looked up with concern. "Is everything okay Dal?"

"Yeah babe it's just I want to tell you the greaser side of Bob's death." I said.

I felt Caroline tense up a little.

"Okay Dal, I'm listening." She said.

"Okay so that night, Pony and Johnny were by themselves." I started. "When the Socs got to the park, they were drunk-"

"Dally this is sounding like the story I know." Said Caroline.

"Trust me Caroline it's not the story you know. Anyways so the Socs got their drunk. Stuff happened and the Socs ended putting Pony in the water fountain-"

Caroline shot her head up. "Dally there's no way! James would never, James was there, he couldn't-"

"Caroline I'm telling you the truth. They put Pony in the fountain, almost drowning him-"

"Dally no, that couldn't have happened. James, he doesn't have that in him even if they were drunk." Said Caroline as tears formed in her eyes.

"I know Caroline, it's hard to believe he was your boyfriend but that's really what happened." I said.

Caroline nodded taking everything in.

"The only thing Johnny could think of at the time was to stab Bob." I explained. "Caroline, he only did that to save Pony. He had no choice."

Caroline looked at me speechless. "Dally I didn't know, I misjudged you guys, I'm sorry."

"Caroline it's fine that was months ago we've both changed since then." I said.

"Is that the end of the story?" Asked Caroline.

"No but I think I should continue this another later."

I can Caroline is getting upset and I don't want to upset her even more.

"Dally I want to hear the rest." She said as put her hand on my chest.

"Caroline the rest isn't that happy." I said.

"It's fine Dally, I want to know."

I sighed. "Okay so after we came back from the fire in the church Johnny was in serious pain from it. After the rumble I went with Pony to see Johnny. I wanted to tell him that we won." I paused. "Caroline he was in really bad shape. I've never seen Johnny this way before, I thought he died. So did Pony. We both did, Caroline I couldn't take it. I just couldn't, I never broke down like that before."

Caroline rubbed my chest keeping me calm.

"When I left I had one thing on my mind. I went to this store, on me I had an unloaded gun. I robbed the store and the clerk shot me and called the police. You remember that pay phone we went too? The one you called Cherry?" I felt Caroline nod. "That was the phone I used to call Darry to meet me at the park. When I got there the police beat the boys there. Your dad was there."

*Flashback*

"Dally put down the gun." Said Dave calmly.

I shook my head. Tears steaming down my face.

"Son listen to me, you need to put the gun down." Said Dave.

Dave took his gun out and threw it on the ground.

"Dally we can talk about this, tell me what happened." Dave took another step but I kept the gun up.

"There's nothin' to talk bout." I said.

"Of course there is Dal, just put the gun down." Said Dave as he took another step.

"If you take another fucking step I'm gonna shoot you man." I said.

"Dally, please." Said the chief.

When Dave took another step two of the officers didn't want to see if i would go through with it. They shot me in the back.

"Ah fuck." I said in pain.

Then I heard the gang.

"Pony." I said.

I wanted to say the rest of the gang's names but I was too weak.

"The gun isn't even loaded!" Yelled Dave. "Call an ambulance!"

Was the last thing I heard before I blacked out.

Next thing I knew I woke up in an hospital bed. I saw the sun shining through the window.

"How do you do it Dal?"

I jumped up.

"Relax Dal it's me."

I turned to my left and saw the chief sitting.

"How the fuck am I alive?" I asked.

"That's what I asked you. How did you manage to survive that?" Asked the chief.

I shrugged. "Can you get me a smoke?"

"Damn it Dally!" Yelled Dave. "This is fucking serious you almost died and all you want is a cigarette?"

"Keep it down would ya?" I asked.

My head is killing me.

Dave got up frustrated. "Dally why did you have that gun? It had no bullets."

"To get what I want from the store." I said.

Dave pounded on the door. "No that's not fucking it, you know why I know that? Ponyboy told me what happened with Johnny."

I kept a straight face.

"Pony told me you and Johnny are really good friends."

"Were, we were really good friends. Johnny's dead because you guys never do your jobs! Instead of catching greasers why don't you start looking for Socs? They've caused so much trouble for us!" I said getting mad.

"Johnny's not dead, Dally." Said Dave.

"You're lying. I saw him die-"

"Dally he went in a coma. He's not dead. You and Pony thought he did but I'm telling you he's in a coma." Said Dave in a softer voice.

I sighed suddenly relieved.

"Dally did you go on a suicide mission?" Asked Dave.

"You seem to really care about me Dave." I smirked trying to get off the topic.

Dave sighed and sat down in the chair next to me.

"Son-"

That word set me off.

"I'm not your fucking son." I glared. "You're not a father figure to me, I've never had a father figure."

"Dally I've been here all night. I haven't slept, I could've gone home but I didn't. I wanted to make sure you were alright." Said Dave getting frustrated with me.

"Why the hell do you care? If I die that's one less criminal you have to deal with." I glared.

Dave shook his head. "Dally I deal with worse people than you. I deal with murderers, child molesters, men who abuse their wives, you name it. The worse thing you've ever done is get in a fight. Why do you think I wasn't scare last night? I knew you weren't going to shoot me even if the gun was loaded."

It's not like he was wrong. I've never been close to killing anyone.

"By the way Dally I talked with the two officers that shot you. What we decided that charges from the store will be paid by the police department, you won't go to jail if-"

"I keep shut about the officers shooting me." I said completing his sentence.

"Exactly, your friends agreed to keep quiet about it. The only people who know what happened last night." Explained Dave.

"Okay. Now can you get me that smoke?" I asked.

Dave shook his head. "You shouldn't be smoking anytime soon."

"Come on I know you got one on you." I said.

"I'm serious, you're sick right now. You're going to be in here for the next week maybe longer. I told the doctors and nurses that if you give them a hard time to call me. They're going to be running tests on you." Said Dave as he got up and walked to the door. "By the way Dallas, I personally think that this miracle is a way God is giving you a second chance-"

I scoffed. "If God is looking out for me than he would've given me a miracle years ago."

Dave shook his head. "Dally this is a second chance, don't waste it."

"I got lucky." I said.

"I'll come by tomorrow to check on you." Said Dave as he walked out.

*End of Flashback*

"Your dad never came back. I stayed in the hospital for a week then I was arrested two days later for getting drunk." I finished.

"Dally I know you hate it when people say this but I'm sorry. I'm really sorry for what happened to you." Said Caroline as a tear streamed down her face.

I wiped Caroline's tear.

"It's fine Caroline. I'm sorry for taking so long to tell you but I just wanted to find the perfect time." I said.

"I'm glad you told me." Said Caroline. "I don't know why my father didn't tell me."

"Don't worry too much about, he said not to tell anyone and he was keeping his part of it." I said.

Caroline nodded. "You and Johnny are very close."

"He's like my little brother. His parents aren't the nicest people and poor Johnny doesn't deserve any of this shit." I said.

Caroline smiled at me. "Dally I um, uh." She cleared her throat. "I care about you a lot."

I leaned down and pecked her lips.

"We should get going." I said.

Caroline nodded and got up to put her clothes on. I did see her get upset when I didn't say it back.

James's POV

"James why are we here?" Asked Archie.

"When I told Cherry what happened with Caroline and me she didn't seem too shock. I asked her if Caroline is seeing anyone and I got this off feeling with she said no." I explained.

"James get over her! She's just one girl." Said Archie.

Archie has moved on from Rose, he's going out with some girl in his English class tonight. Rose and Archie weren't like Caroline and me. Caroline and I love each other.

"I love her Archie and I'm not going to stop until I get her back." I said.

I kept scanning for her. If she's not here then I'm going to drive all over the greaser's turf to find her.

"Even if she is seeing anything, do you really think it would be Dallas?" Asked Archie as he lit up a cigarette.

"I really hope not but she's not seeing anyone from school I would know." I stated.

Archie nodded and we waited a few more minutes.

"Hey wait a second, isn't that Rose?" I said pointing to a brunette that's with Soda.

Archie snapped his head to the direction I was point to.

"What the hell is she doing with him?" Asked a suddenly jealous Archie.

"If she's with Soda, Caroline has to be with Dally." I said.

Archie shook his head. "We were right about them this whole time."

I continue praying that Caroline isn't with Dally but she is. Dally had his arm around her as they walked to the DX Station. They were talking about something and what killed me the most is when I saw Caroline laugh at something he said. Never mind, what killed me the most is when I saw Daly kissed her and she had her hands on is neck, enjoying it. She looks really happy.

"That fucking whore." I said. "She had to been two timing me."

"Let's get them." Said Archie but I grabbed his shoulder.

"Not now." I said. "I have a better idea how we're going to get them back. Caroline, Rose and all of those greasers."

"What do you have in mind?" Asked Archie.

I turned on my car. "Just listen."

I hate Dallas Winston. That greaser ruined everything. He stole my girl. I'm going to ruin his life just like he ruined mine.


	29. Chapter 29

Caroline's POV

I put my books in my locker and grabbed my books for last period.

"Caroline I need to talk to you." I turn around and saw Cherry.

"Yeah what is it Cherry?" I asked.

"It's about James." She said.

"This can't be good." I said.

I closed my locker.

"It's not. James found out about you and you know who." Said Cherry.

My eyes widen. "How?"

"He and Archie went to the DX Station looking for you and Rose on Saturday and they happen see you and Rose with them." Said Cherry as she walked me to class.

"So what's going on?" I asked.

"A rumble. James talked to Pony at lunch and told him to pass the message along to the rest of the greasers. It's going to be a huge rumble." Explained Cherry.

"Why do they always have to rumble?"

Cherry shrugged. "It must be a guy thing. It's going down Saturday at 10pm."

I shook my head and waited outside my classroom.

"Thanks for telling me Cher." I said sincerely.

"No problem, how are you and you know who doing?" She asked.

I smiled just the thought of Dally. "Really good."

"You look happier than you were with James." Said Cherry seriously.

"Thanks Cherry." I said.

Cherry smiled. "Anything for you Caroline. I should get to class."

"Yeah you should, I'll talk to you later." I said.

Cherry went to the opposite direction.

I couldn't concentrate throughout history. I couldn't help but think about the rumble. I'm really scared that something is going to happen. Two-Bit actually happens to be in my history class. He sits in the back usually sleeping but this time was different. I turn behind me and he looked like he was thinking about something.

Two-Bit looked up at me.

"Rumble?" I mouthed.

Two-Bit nodded and mouthed back. "After school?"

I nodded and turned back around. Sometimes Rose and I meet Two-Bit, Pony and Johnny after school and walk (or drive, depends if Two has his car) to the Curtis house.

When the bell finally rung I went straight to Rose's locker.

"Did you hear?" I asked.

"Yeah I did. I talked to Pony after class. Are we meeting them?" Said Rose.

I nodded. "Why did we have to be so stupid a get caught?"

Rose looked at me with a confused face.

"What do you mean?" She asked as she closed her locker.

"The only reason why they're doing this is because Archie and James saw us at the DX Station on Saturday." I explained.

Rose looked at me with wide eyes. "They were stalking us?"

"Yup." I said as we made our way out of the school.

"I can't believe that they're doing this. James told Pony that the reason for the rumble is to set everything straight." Said Rose. "They need to show each other up."

Rose and I made it to the spot where we meet Two-Bit, Pony and Johnny. They were all sitting in Two-Bit's car.

"Big rumble this weekend." Said Two-Bit with a big goofy grin.

Rose sat in the back with Pony and Johnny and I sat in the passengers seat.

"For a stupid reason. Cherry told me that Archie and James saw Rose and I with Soda and Dally at the DX Station." I explained.

Two-Bit turned on his car and started to drive to the Curtis house.

"Did you not see Archie or James?" Asked Pony.

"Pony I think they were doing other things." Said Two-Bit with a laugh.

"What are we going to do?" Asked Rose.

"Well I know what you girls are going to do. Stay out of it. The rumble is going on and Dal and Soda won't want any of you near it." Said Two-Bit.

"Are you his serious about it? It's a stupid reason to have a rumble." I stated. "There's no point for any of you guys, greasers or Socs to get hurt."

"Trust me when I say no greaser is going to get hurt." Said Two-Bit.

I rolled my eyes.

"It doesn't matter for the reason for a rumble, if there's a rumble everyone will be there." Said Pony.

"That's just dumb." Said Rose.

Two-Bit laughed.

We finally made it to the Curtis house. When we got there we saw Soda getting ready for work and Dally sitting on the couch.

"Hi ladies we didn't expect to see you two here." Said Soda.

"There's something we have to tell you guys." I said.

"What is it?" Asked Dally.

"The Socs want a rumble because Archie and James saw us with you guys at the DX Station on Saturday." Explained Rose.

"How did they know you two were there?" Asked Soda.

"Did you tell Cherry you were with me?" Asked Dally.

I shook my head no. "Even if I did, she wouldn't have said anything."

"So what are you boys going to do?" Asked Rose.

"Well we have no choice but to fight in the rumble." Said Soda.

Rose and I looked at each other with wide eyes.

"You guys can't fight, if you two get hurt-"

Dally cut Rose off. "We won't, you girls don't have to worry about us."

"Yeah don't worry about it. It'll be quick." Said Soda as he kissed Rose on the cheek.

"How about let's walk Soda to the station then I'll walk you two home. Doesn't your parents want you home by five?" Suggested Dally.

"Yeah that sounds good." Said Rose.

Dally got up and we all started to walk out. Soda and Rose walked ahead of us.

"Why are you so quiet?" Asked Dally.

"Dally I don't want you fighting in the rumble." I admitted.

Dally rolled his eyes. "It's fine doll, I've done this a bunch of times. You don't have to worry about me."

I sighed. "I still don't like it."

Dally wrapped his arm around my waist.

"It's cute that you think I'm going to get hurt." He said.

I rolled my eyes. "Dally I'm serious. You can get really hurt."

Dally laughed. "You should be worried about the Socs than us."

"I don't want them to get hurt either. It's a stupid reason to have a rumble, maybe I could try to come knock some sense into James-"

Dally stopped walked and grabbed my arms and said "I don't care how stupid the reason is you're not coming anywheres need the rumble."

"But Dally I could try to stop it." I explained.

"No Caroline, you are staying far away from it as possible. If you get hurt I don't know what I would do, promise me you will stay home on Saturday." Said Dally sternly.

I sighed. "I could help-"

"Promise me." Said Dally again.

"I promise." I said.

Dally leaned down and started to kiss me.


	30. Chapter 30

Caroline's POV

The rumble is about to start right now. I'm in the living room with my mom and Rose. Rose and I looked at each other uneasy. We're both scared for tonight. We don't want anyone to get hurt.

All of a sudden we heard the doorbell ring.

"Caroline can you go get that?" Asked my mom.

"Sure."I said as I got up.

I went to the door and open the door

"Blake? What are you doing here?" I asked confused.

"Can you come outside for a minute?" He asked.

I nodded and stepped outside closing the door slightly behind me.

Blake looks upset and confused. "Caroline I know I'm suppose to be at the rumble but I can't go knowing that."

"That what?" I asked.

"James got super jealous when he saw you with Dally and he brought a." Blake sighed. "A gun with him to the rumble."

My eyes widen. "Why?"

"I don't know!" He exclaimed. "I'm scared that he's going to do something he's going to regret and you're the only one I can think of who can get him out of this. I can drive you and Rose down."

I promised Dally I wouldn't go but I have to.

"I'll get her." I said.

"Okay I'm just going to use the pay phone over there." Said Blake.

"You want to use our house phone?" I asked.

Blake shook his head. "Just get Rose I won't be long."

I nodded and went back inside.

"Rose, everyone is hanging out tonight and Blake is in the car with Cherry and Marcia. We're meeting everyone at Archie's house. Can we go mom?" I said.

"Of course honey, you girls have fun." Said my mom.

Rose looked at me confused but got up.

"We won't be too late." I said.

My mom nodded.

Rose and I put on our jackets and went outside as Rose closed the door I explained it her everything Blake just told me.

"James is crazy." Said Rose.

Blake is in his car waiting for us. When we got in Blake sped out of there. I feel absolutely terrible. I hope James doesn't do anything stupid.

Dally's POV

I punched one of the Socs in the face getting him out of my way. I lost James. I had him at the start but throughout the rumble some Soc got me from behind and James got away.

I grabbed the Soc from his shirt. "Where's James?"

The Soc rolled his head back in pain. I pushed him to the ground and went to find James. I knocked out a few Socs on the way and then I eventually found him.

James looked at me. I wiped the blood coming from my lips and I charged after him.

"Lets go greaser." Said James.

I tackled him to the ground, punching him. James pushed me off and he got up kicking me in the stomach.

"Come on greaser!" Yelled James as he kicked me.

I got up and punched James straight in the face. James stumbled backwards in pain.

"You think you get away for what you did to Caroline?" I asked as I punched him in the stomach.

"What about to me?" I asked as I pushed him to the ground. I lifted James' head and then punched him in the face.

I looked at my bleeding knuckles. James lifted his head and I saw his bloody nose. James tried to get away as I kicked him. We started to get far away from the rumble. I got a pretty good look out there. This had to be the biggest rumble that Tulsa has ever seen.

I pulled James's head and punched him again. I looked up and saw a car pulling in. James looked up and saw the car.

"Caroline got my message." I heard him say.

"What the fuck did you say?" I asked.

Just then I saw Caroline running towards me and Rose is trailing behind her.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I yelled at Caroline completely pissed off.

James was about to get up but I kicked him back down. James grunted in pain.

"Blake told me that James has a gun on him and I couldn't-"

"You promised me that you weren't going to come!" I yelled.

"Dally! Blake told me James has a gun!" She yelled.

I picked James up by the shirt and looked in his pockets, no gun.

"No he doesn't." I said.

I saw James smirked.

"What are you smirking at?" I asked.

Just then I heard police sirens. Who the fuck called the police? Why would Blake tell Caroline James has a gun?

"If I can't have Caroline neither can you." Said James weakly. "When her dad sees you with her it's over."

It clicked. James' plan was to get Caroline and I caught.

I punched James hard in the nose, breaking his nose. I saw police coming breaking the fight.

"Where's Soda?" Asked Rose as she was about to go in there.

I grabbed her arm pulling her back. "What the fuck do you think you're going? You can't go in there!"

"Dally he can't get caught by the police! They'll split Soda, Darry and Pony up!" Exclaimed Rose.

I groaned. She's right. "I'll get him, you two stay right here."

They nodded and I went into the rumble. I tried to avoid the police and other fights going on. I saw Darry and grabbed him from his shoulder.

Darry almost punched me but I dodged it.

"Darry where's Soda and Pony?" I asked.

"I don't know! I'm trying to find them." Said a stressed out Darry. "If you find them tell them to go straight to the house."

I nodded. "You have to go."

"I can't leave without them!" Yelled Darry.

I rolled my eyes. I scanned the fight trying to find Pony and I did. A Soc had him. I went straight up to them, turned the Soc around and punched him straight in the face. I pushed Pony to Darry.

"Go home, I'll find Soda." I said.

Darry nodded grabbing Pony and running out of there.

Someone grabbed my shoulder and spun me. I almost punched them but realize it's Soda.

"Dally where's Pony and Darry?"asked Soda.

"On their way home but Rose and Caroline are here. We got to go." I said.

Soda nodded and we started to get out of there. We pushed people out of the way and went to where Caroline and Rose are. James is long gone.

Soda went straight to Rose. "What are you doing here?"

"Long story." Said Rose.

Caroline looked in the rumble. I looked behind me and saw police everywhere arresting Socs and greasers.

"There's my dad." Said Caroline as she pointed to him.

"Lets go Caroline before he sees us." I said.

Caroline nodded just as we were about to leave, Dave grabbed this greaser from the Shepherd's gang. This greaser pulled out his switchblade and stabbed Dave right in the gut.

"Dad!" Screamed Caroline and Rose.

Before Soda and I could grab them they ran straight to their dad.

"Fuck off." I yelled and chased after them.

Caroline and Rose sat down next to their dad. Soda and I joined them.

"Girls what are you doing here?" Asked weakly Dave.

When Dave saw me his eyes went wide.

"Should've known." He muttered.

"Dally we have to get him to a hospital." Said Caroline almost in tears.

I nodded.

"Soda you should get home." I said. "They could still arrest you. Just get out of here and don't let the police catch you."

Soda nodded then got up.

"I'll meet you guys at the hospital." Said Soda.

I nodded. Soda ran out of here. I started to help Dave up. He got stabbed pretty deep. I wrapped his arm around my shoulder and helped him walk up to the police cars. On our way up I saw James getting in Blake's car. He looked us with wide eyes seeing what his plan did to Caroline's and Rose's dad.

"What the hell happened?" Asked one of the officers.

"Chief got stabbed." I said.

"Didn't think I'll ever see Dally helping a police officer." Said the officer as he grabbed Dave.

I wrapped my arm around Caroline.

"Everything will be fine baby." I said.

Caroline put her head on my chest and started to cry.

I kissed the top of her head.

"We'll take you guys to the hospital. We'll call your mother too." Said the officer.

I nodded. Looks everyone is going to find out about our relationship.


	31. Chapter 31

Dally's POV

By the time we got there the whole gang was already there. Rose was next to Soda and Caroline is with me. I have my arm around her as she cried.

"It's okay baby." I said. "It'll be fine."

Dave just has a really deep cut and loss a lot of blood. Hopefully he'll be fine.

"What the hell is going on here?"

I looked up and saw an angry woman in front of us. Caroline looked up.

"Mom just listen to me." She said.

"No! Why are you with this, this, criminal!" She said.

I guess the police told her.

"And you! Rose what are you doing with him?" She said even more mad.

"Mom please, dad is really hurt and we can't talk about this right now." Said Caroline.

"No we're talking about this now! Your father is hurt because your boyfriend was in the rumble! You two said you were going to Archie's house but I find out you were at the rumble." She said.

"Mrs. Kendall, with all due respect I think you and your daughters should talk about this another time." Said Darry trying to calm this woman down.

"We will talk about this tomorrow. I'm going to wait in the other waiting room. I can't stand to see how low the both of you stooped. Dating a criminal, Caroline I expected more from you." Said Mrs. Kendall as she walked away angry.

Caroline lifted her head up. "Sorry about that."

"It's fine doll." I said.

Caroline wiped her tears. Caroline rested her head on my shoulder and took her hand. We all sat there in silence. Waiting for an update. Around 30 minutes later I saw James come in.

"Caroline I need to talk to you." Said James.

"James no." Said Caroline weakly.

"Caroline please." He said.

I rolled my eyes and slowly got up.

"James you have some nerve coming in here." I said.

"Dally I want to talk to her-"

"You're not going to." I said sternly.

"Can I at least talk to you?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes but nodded.

James and I walked in front of the elevator.

"Dally I feel awful, I didn't expect for Caroline's dad to get hurt." He said.

"What was your master plan?" I asked.

"I got Blake to tell Caroline that I have a gun because I knew she would come then Blake called the police. I wanted for the chief to find out about your relationship with her." Explained James.

I got a good look of James's black eye and busted nose. I'm so happy I did that to him.

"Yeah but now Caroline's dad is hurt thanks to you. You really got that jealous that you would do this?" I asked.

"Dally I love her-"

"No you don't. If you love her you wouldn't have done all of this! If you love her you wouldn't have ever put a hand on her, if you love her you wouldn't have hurt her!" I said getting pissed off.

"Dally it hurt to see that she looks happier with you than she ever was with me! I have everything she could ever ask for why the hell would she pick you?" Yelled James.

"She didn't pick me James! It just happened! She got to know me and I got to know her, we started to like each other! Your jealousy ruined your relationship with her!" I yelled back.

"She looked so happy with you! You know Dal I like to think that if I never kissed Cherry she would still be with me but I know that's wrong." Said James.

"We don't know that." I said.

"Yes we do! Dal can't you see? She fucking loves you!" Yelled James. "She fell in love with you man!"

I started to tense up and freak out a little. "James I think you're going crazy."

"No, you're not doing this! You know she loves you and if you don't feel the same way about her then you have to end it." He said.

"James you're going crazy you went from wondering to what Caroline sees in me and now you're saying that she loves me. You should go home." I said.

James rolled his eyes. "I'll never know what Caroline sees in you but I know that she loves you, more than she ever loved me. Don't ruin it Dal, figure out what you want and don't ruin it."

James pressed the button to the elevator.

"You Socs are fucking crazy." I said.

"You greasers make us crazy, by the way tell Caroline I'm sorry, for everything." Said James as he got in the elevator.

James left and I went back to the waiting room. I sat next to Caroline.

"What did James want?" She asked.

"Nothing really, he's sorry." I said.

Caroline nodded.

James got me thinking. Does she love me? She never told me and I'm not even sure if I love her. I like her and care about her a lot. I looked to her and she looked up. I leaned down and gave her a kiss.

"Thank you, for being here for me." She said.

I kissed her forehead and wrapped my arm around her shoulder.

"I'm going for a coffee run. Anyone want some?" Asked Darry.

Everyone does.

"I'll come with you." Said Johnny.

"Thanks Johnnycake."

Darry and Johnny went to get coffee. About an hour later the nurse came.

"Dave is doing just fine. He got a few stitches and everything is good. He's ready to see people but he said that he wants to see Mr. Winston first." Said the nurse.

My eyes widen and everyone looked at me.

"Uh okay." I said as I got up.

"Dally's in trouble." Sang Two-Bit.

I rolled my eyes and looked back at Caroline, she gave me a reassuring smile.

"Follow me." Said the nurse.

I followed the nurse and she led me to Dave's room. I took a deep breath and walked in.

"Hey chief, how you feeling?" I asked.

"Don't play this nice guy shit with me Dallas." Said Dave.

I sat down next to him. I realized how Dave and I changed spots.

"How long have you been seeing my daughter?" He asked.

"I've known her for six months but I've been dating her for five." I answered.

"So my daughter has been lying to me and sneaking around with you for five months? You never thought to tell me?" He said starting to get mad.

"I like your daughter-"

"Don't give me this Dally-"

"I'm not giving you anything, I'm telling you the truth!" I said getting mad.

"I can deal with Rose dating Soda. I know Soda, he's worked on my car a few times. He has a job, sweet kid, no reputation the only thing I don't like about the kid is the fact he's not in school. I can deal with that but I can't deal Caroline being with you." Explained Dave. "I don't have to go into detail what you are, you know what you are."

"Caroline knows what I am and she's okay with dealing with it-"

"She's only 17 turning 18 soon. She's going to university next year. She's going to meet guys who can offer her the world, tell me Dally what can you offer her?" He asked.

I looked down. That one question I can't answer.

Dave sighed. "Dally I don't want to be seen as the bad guy but she's going to move forward what are you going to do?"

I shrugged.

"Dally I'm not telling you to break up with my daughter but this little fairytale has to have a reality check." Said Dave.

"I like her a lot." I said.

"I know you do Dal but think about Caroline. Do you want to hold her back from all of her opportunities? She could have a man that can provide for her, can help her, love her, can you do all of that and then some for her? Do you think being with her is the best thing for her? I won't make that decision for you, I won't even tell Caroline about this conversation."

I rubbed my face. "I need a fucking smoke."

Dave laughed.

"You know I haven't smoked in a month?" I said.

Dave looked at me with shock. "Good for you Dallas, I wish I could quit."

I stood up. "I'll think about what you said, feel better chief."

"Dallas, can you send my girls in?" He asked.

I nodded and walked out.

"Rose, Caroline he wants to see you two." I said.

Rose nodded, got up and went into the room. Caroline walked up to me and put her hands on my chest.

"What did he say to you?" She asked with concern.

"He just thanked me and told me that we can do whatever we want." I lied.

Caroline smiled and gave me a peck on the lips.

"Babe I'm really tired do you think you can meet me tomorrow at 9pm by your side?" I asked.

"Yeah that sounds good." She smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow."

I nodded and she walked right past me.

"You okay Dal?" Asked Soda.

"Yeah I'm good." I said. "I'll see you guys later."

I decided to take the steps down and left the hospital.

Man, I have James telling me not to ruin it with Caroline and I have the chief telling me to break up with her. What the hell do I do?


	32. Chapter 32

Caroline's POV

I walked to where my turf ends and where the greaser turf starts. I saw Dally coming with a cigarette. I'm so confused. He quit smoking.

"Hey Dally." I said.

Dally blew a puff of smoke. "Hey doll."

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yup." He said.

"Then why are you smoking?" I asked.

Dally rolled his eyes. "Cause I want to."

"Is everything alright?" I asked.

"Yeah listen doll, I was thinking and it's over." Said Dally casually as if he's said this a million times.

My eyes widen. "Why? Everything has been going really good."

"Cause I'm done with you." Said Dally as he took a drag.

I took a deep breath. "What do you mean you're done with me?"

"I got what I wanted from you last weekend, James and the rest of the Socs got their asses kicked yesterday. Everything I wanted from you I got." Smirked Dally.

I felt my eyes getting watery. "Why the sudden change? Dal everything was going good why are you acting like this now?"

Dallas laughed. "Caroline you really thought I was into you? I was using you to get revenge on James and well I've always wanted to hook up with a Soc."

"You mean to tell me that everything you told me was a lie to get me in bed?" I said as a tear fell.

"And it was worth it. Don't worry babe my bed will always be open for you, I know you can't be without a guy for that long." Smirked Dallas.

I closed my eyes. This can't be happening. Dallas hasn't act like his old self in a very long time.

"Dallas, did my father say something to you?" I asked.

"Caroline are stupid? This whole time I was using you! You were nothing but a little play toy for me! My personal whore-"

Dallas was cut off by the palm of my hand colliding with his cheek. I slapped Dallas Winston.

Dallas glared at me. "You fucking bitch."

"You're an asshole Dallas! I can't believe you did this to me! You lied to me, you used me! You're the same Dallas Winston I met six months ago!" Tears streamed down my face.

Dallas shook his head and took a drag. "You really expected me to change for a Soc?"

I can't believe what I'm hearing. He never changed I can't believe I fell for a jerk like him. James, Sylvia and my dad are right about him.

Dally's POV

"What about everything you told me? Your parents? Johnny? The rumble?" Asked Caroline.

"I lied about my parents and the fact that we thought Johnny died. I did that to get you to feel bad for me!" I lied.

It killed me to do this to her. I hate seeing her crying like this.

Caroline shook her head. "Five months Dallas! Five months of you-"

"Of me making you think I like you. You made it too easy Caroline, you believed everything I said."

I feel absolutely terrible. I just want to pull her in my arms and tell her that everything I said tonight is a lie.

"You're unbelievable. I can't believe I fell for an asshole like you." Said Caroline.

I took a drag and blew it right in her face.

"Dallas I don't understand! Everything was going so good." Said Caroline a little lower.

"How many times do I have to fucking say this? I used you! You're nothing to me! I got what I wanted from you so I'm done with you. I have no use for you anymore!" I said.

"I hate you Dallas! I fucking hate you so much! I can't believe I fell for a jerk like you!" Yelled Caroline.

That hurt to hear her say that.

"Then why are you still here? I don't even fucking want you! Go!" I yelled.

"I should've listen to everyone who told me to stay away from you. I hate you so much Dallas!" Said Caroline as she turned around.

Usually when we fight I grab her but this time I didn't. I let her walk. I turned around so I didn't have to see her anymore. Man I just want to call her back and tell her that I fucking love her and I don't give a shit what her dad says but I know I can't. Her dad is right, she has options and I don't, she needs to be with guys that does. I fucking love her though. I came to that conclusion last night and it hurts to see her leave. I want her back.

I went to the Curtis house knowing that Darry and Soda will be home. I can't tell anyone else what happened especially Johnny. I can't disappoint Johnny he started to really like Caroline for me.

I walked in.

"Dal you alright?" Asked Darry.

Darry and Soda are sitting on the couch. Pony must be in his room.

"Yeah I'm fine, I'm single again." I smirked.

"Did Caroline break up with you?" Asked Soda.

"Nope I dumped her." I said as I took a drag.

They both looked at me with wide eyes. I didn't tell anyone I was planning on ending things.

"Why?" Asked Soda.

"I got what I wanted. I got revenge on the Socs and I slept with her, come on Soda I told that the only reason I was with her was to sleep with her." I said.

Soda shook his head. "Dally I thought you actually started to like her."

"You know you just lost the best girl for you? She was great Dal! Not even you can be too stupid to see that!" Said Darry.

That hit me really hard. She is the best girl for me. She's not great she's perfect. It hit me that I'm never going to see her again.

"She's just some girl. I can find 20 like her." I said.

Soda shook his head. "Dally why the sudden change? You were nuts about her! Every time you two fought you wanted to fix it, where is she now?"

"Probably going home, I don't fucking know. Soda I never liked her, I was using her this whole time!" I said trying to sound like I'm serious.

Soda stood up pissed. "I don't fucking believe this! Dally what happened?"

"I told you what happened!" I said.

"No you didn't! Tell me the real reason why you broke things off with her?" Asked Soda.

"I fucking told you why! I used her-"

"Bullshit!" Yelled Soda cutting me off. "Damn it Dally, why do you have to go ruin the best relationship you've ever had?"

I started to think about my conversation with Dave last night. She has options, I don't.

"I gotta go." I said as I turn to walk out of the door.

I felt tears coming. I can't let them see me cry.

"Dally!" I heard Soda yelled.

"Fuck off Soda." I said. I was almost out of the door.

Soda caught up to me, grabbed my shoulder and spun me to face him. Darry is standing behind Soda.

"Dal are you crying?" He asked.

"No man!" I said but a felt a tear roll down.

"Dally tell me what happened." Said Soda.

"Come sit down Dal." Said Darry.

I finished off my cigarette and sat down. I lit up another one knowing I needed it to get through the story.

"I can't fucking offer her anything." I started. "Her dad made the clear last night-"

"Dally you said that Dave said you two can do whatever you want." Said Darry.

"I lied. He said that about Soda and Rose not about me and Caroline. He made it pretty clear that Caroline is going to be going to university next year and she's going to meet guys who have a future. If I stay with her I'm holding her back. She can meet guys like James who can offer her the world, what the fuck can I offer her? A beer at Buck's and a cold room. It's better off this way." I said as tears ran down my face.

"Dally you have to tell her, you can't do this to her. She cares about you." Said Soda.

"She'll get over me." I said. "Soda if she ever asks about me you're going to make me sound like a dick-"

"Dally I can't do that." Said Soda.

"Yes you can. You're going to tell her I've been sleeping around, fighting and any other shit you can say about me." I said.

Soda shook his head. "Dally."

"She's too good for me. She's always been too good, it was fun for how long it lasted but it's over. You know what the worse fucking part of this is?" I ranted. "I love her."

I threw the cigarette in the ashtray.

"Dallas, Caroline doesn't care about anything else but you. She doesn't care if you can offer her the world she just wants you." Said Darry.

"That's the point Darry. She needs to get over me and go with a guy that can offer her the world. I'm doing this cause I care about her." I said.

Things fell silent. Soda and Darry gave up trying to convince me to go get her back. This is for the best.


	33. Chapter 33

Caroline's POV

I heard the last bell of the school day ring. It's been a week since Dallas dumped me. I've been crying all week. I'm trying to get over him but it's so hard. Soda is actually coming over tonight to have dinner with me, Rose and my parents. I haven't seen Soda since the hospital, I've been trying to avoid him cause I know he's going to ask me about Dallas.

I walked to the front of the school to meet Rose.

"Caroline can I talk to you for a minute?"

I turned around and saw James.

I sighed. "Yeah that's okay."

"Caroline I want to apologize for that happened. I didn't know your father would get hurt. How is he doing?" Asked James with concern.

"He's doing good. He's going back to work on Monday." I answered.

"I'm really happy to hear that. I'm really sorry Caroline for everything. It just hurt so much to see that you were happier with Dally than you ever were with me. I promise I will never come in between yours and Dally's relationship ever again." Said James.

"I forgive you James and you don't have to worry about interfering in our relationship because there's no relationship to interfere, Dallas dumped me. You were right about him, I should've listen." I said.

James looked at me in shock.

"Dally dumped you? Caroline that doesn't make sense, it looked like he really cares about you-"

"He said it was all an act. He used to me get back at the Socs and well he succeeded." I said gesturing to James' black eye and busted nose. "I could've avoided this if I stayed away from Dallas like you told me to. I should've listened to you."

James shook his head. "It's not like I treated you any better than Dally did. I'm really sorry Caroline you deserve better guys than me and Dallas."

I shrugged. "It's fine."

"You know I was thinking about us and I think we should be friends." Said James.

I smiled. "I would love that."

I saw Rose coming towards us.

"Do you girls want a ride home?" Asked James.

"We're good, thanks though." Said Rose a little harsh.

James nodded. "I'll see you girls around."

"See you James." I said.

Rose and I walked away.

"What was that about?" Asked Rose.

"James apologized and want us to be friends." I said.

Rose shook her head. "I don't trust him."

"He promised that he would never interfere in my relationship with Dallas well if that still existed. He's fine now don't worry about James." I said.

Rose shook her head. "I still don't trust him."

"Are you excited to see Soda?" I asked changing the subject.

"Yeah but I'm mostly nervous that mom and dad won't like him. This is the first time they're actually going to get to know him." Said Rose.

"I'll be there don't worry, I'll help you and Soda out. I've been talking him up for the past week." I said.

Rose smiled. "Thanks Caroline."

"Anything for you Rose." I said.

Time passed by quickly. Rose and I cleaned up around the kitchen as Jeanie cooked dinner.

"Rose go get ready, I'll finish setting the table." I said.

Rose smiled. "Thanks."

Rose went upstairs.

"You okay Caroline?" Asked Jeanie.

"Trying." I said.

Jeanie has been here for us ever since I was little. She has witnessed me at my best and at my worst.

"I've never seen you so upset. Talk to me dear, tell me what's going on." Said Jeanie.

I sat on the chair and sighed deeply. "I really liked him. Jeanie I know this sounds stupid and I know I'm only 17 but I do lo-"

I was cut off from the doorbell.

"We'll talk about this later." Said Jeanie.

I nodded, getting up. I heard the door open and saw Soda had already walk in. Soda had a bouquet of flowers for my mom.

"Thank you Soda, these are gorgeous." Exclaimed my mom.

Soda shook my dad's hand and glanced at me. My dad didn't speak to him. He did this when he met James and Archie. When boys walk in he doesn't say a word but when it comes to dinner he drills them with questions.

"Why don't you kids go downstairs and we'll call you when the food is ready." Suggested my mom.

"Yeah that sounds like a good plan." Said Rose as she grabbed Soda's hand.

I followed them down.

"Your dad doesn't seem to like me." Said Soda a little disappointed.

"He's like that with all the guys. Don't worry." Said Rose.

Soda nodded. "How've you been Caroline?"

I shrugged. "Okay I guess. If you don't mind me asking but how's Dallas?"

Soda looked a little uneasy. "He's doing good."

I nodded.

"I probably shouldn't tell you this but Dal has moved on. I saw him take a girl to his room a couple nights ago." Said Soda.

"He's such a jerk." Said Rose.

I nodded and turned my attention the the TV. I tried to hold my tears down. The last thing I want is to cry in front of Soda then Soda tell Dallas I'm still hung up on him.

"I'm really sorry Caroline, you deserve better." Said Soda.

I gave Soda a small smile. I tried to keep my eyes on the TV so I could avoid seeing Rose and Soda cuddle because I am jealous. I'm jealous that Soda turned out to be really a nice guy and I got stuck with the jerk.

"Kids dinners ready!" Yelled my mom.

Soda took a deep breath and we all went upstairs. My parents were already sitting at the ends. Soda pulled out the chair for Rose, like a gentleman and sat next to her. I sat across from Rose and Jeanie sat down next to me.

"So Soda." Started off my dad. "How long have you been seeing my daughter?"

"Five months, Sir." Answered Soda. I can tell he's nervous.

"So five months of sneaking around." Stated my dad.

"I'm really sorry about that Sir, I should've came and talk to you." Said Soda politely.

"Soda, Rose told me that you have two brothers." Said my mom trying to change the topic.

"Yeah I do. I have an older brother named Darry and a younger brother named Ponyboy." Said Soda.

"Are they in school?" Asked my dad.

"Darry dropped out so he can work to support me and Pony, when my parents died, he took responsibility for myself and Pony. Pony goes to the same school with Rose and Caroline." Answered Soda.

"What about you Soda, why aren't you in school?" Asked my dad.

I glanced over to him.

"Dad." Said Rose in warning voice.

"It's just a simple question Rose." Said my dad innocently.

Soda cleared his throat. "I just didn't take school seriously. Rose I was planning on telling you this privately but I'm actually starting school this September."

I've never seen Rose smile so big. I looked over to my mom and dad, they have the same look on their faces when they agreed Archie is good guy for Rose. They approve of Soda. I am happy for them really, I can see Soda is trying to make an effort but I couldn't help but get jealous. I wanted that with Dallas but he went and broke my heart.

Dally's POV

"What about that girl?" Asked Two. "She's pretty hot."

I shrugged. "Yeah if you like gorillas."

I'm at Buck's with the guys. Two-bit is trying to point girls out it me that I should go for but none of them are right.

Two laughed. "If you don't want her then she's all mine."

"She's all yours." I said.

Two got up and went to the girl. I do have to admit she is pretty but I can't get my mind off of Caroline. It almost felt like cheating if I went and talked to that girl.

"Hey Dally." Said Soda as he sat down next to me.

"How's was the dinner?" I asked as Soda loosened up his tie.

"Pretty good, I think they like me." He smiled.

"That's good." I said.

"Caroline asked about you." He said. "I told her that I saw you bring a girl to your room."

I nodded. "Okay."

"You know Dal she looked real upset." Said Soda. "I felt bad for lying to her."

"She'll get over me. Every time she asks about me just make me sound like a dick." I said.

"Have you even gotten over her?" Asked Soda.

"Yeah I have." I lied.

"Okay why don't you go talk to a girl?"

"Cause there's no girls." I said.

"Okay Dally." Said Soda.

I do miss Caroline a lot even though we've only been broken up for a week. If we were still together she would be here with me and that's the only girl I need. I am doing the right thing for her, I'm just not good enough for her.


	34. Chapter 34

2 months later

Caroline's POV

I'm studying right now for my exams. I can't believe that I'm almost done high school. I heard someone knock on my door, I looked up and I saw my mom.

"Caroline can we talk for a minute?" She asked.

I nodded. "Sure mom."

She sat down on the edge of my bed.

"I know I've waited too long to talk about this with you, it's because I thought you would have gotten over Dallas by now but you haven't. I just don't understand Caroline, why do you care about him so much?" Asked my mom.

I sighed. "Honestly mom I'm not really sure why. It's just that I know Dallas has a bad reputation but he was really good to me. He treated me good, sure we had our rough patches but he always made the effort to fix them. I liked being around him, I liked hearing his stories and he was such a good listener. He just made me happy."

My mom nodded listening carefully to every word I said.

"Have I ever told you about what grandad thought of your father?" She asked.

I shook my head no.

"Let's just say your grandad hated your father. My father wanted me to marry someone in our class and when I brought home your father, my father was thrilled! He was so happy. Grandad thought I was going to marry the man who would be running the biggest oil company in Tulsa but when I told grandad that your father was actually training to be a cop, grandad was furious. He didn't want me marrying your father. He wanted to me to find someone else who would make more money than a cop but as you can see I went against what grandad wanted. It was tough believe me, but it was worth it." Explained my mom. "I understand why you went behind our backs, you were scared we would reject Dallas."

I always wondered why my uncle took over the business and not my father. It make sense now.

"You and dad would have." I said.

"That's true. I told you this story because I want you to understand something, I went behind grandad's back because I love your father and I knew your father was a good guy, Dallas on the other is not. Even though we both went behind our parents back, our situations were different." Finished my mom.

I nodded wanting to cut short this conversation.

"Do you understand Caroline?" Asked my mom.

"Yeah I do." I said.

"Okay I'm going to go pick your prom dress from the tailors I'll be back in an hour." Said my mom as she kissed my forehead and got up.

Prom is in a week and I'm going with Cherry. Cherry was suppose to go with Blake but Cherry dumped him considering what he did to me at the rumble. Blake ended up getting a new date.

What I wanted to tell my mom is that our situations weren't different because at the time her dad thought my dad was a bad guy but she knew he wasn't. My parents think Dallas was a bad guy throughout our relationship but I know he wasn't, well until I found out he used me. Maybe my mom was actually right.


	35. Chapter 35

Caroline's POV

I'm almost ready for the prom. I put in my earrings and checked myself in the mirror. I heard Rose laughing from the living room. Soda is here with Rose. Soda is going to drop me off at Cherry's and then him and Rose are going to Buck's. Well my parents think they're going to see a late movie.

I put on some perfume then walked out of my room to go to my parent's room. Their door was slightly open I went to walk in but I heard my mom say something.

"Dave are you sure you made the right decision with Caroline?"

What decision?

"Yes I did Marie. It was the right call." He said.

"Caroline has just been so upset for the last two months. Even now, it's her prom and she can't even enjoy it." Said my mom.

I thought I was a better actress. I thought I convinced my parents that I'm okay.

"She's young. She doesn't understand that Dally is not a good match for her. I did the right thing, honestly I'm surprised he listened to me. Dally never does." Said my dad.

I flung open the door.

"What did you tell Dallas?" I asked furiously.

Both of my parents looked at me in shock.

"It was for your own good." Said my dad sternly.

"What did you say to him?" I asked again.

"It doesn't mat-"

"What did you say?" I ask getting frustrated.

"I told Dally that he wasn't any good for you! That he couldn't offer you anything, that you are going to college and can meet boys that are a better influence than that criminal!" Said my dad.

I closed my eyes. Dallas dumped me because my dad told him to.

"For the past two months I believed that Dallas actually used me, I believed that he didn't care about me but I now I see it was all you. You're the one who ruined my relationship with him. This may be hard to believe but Dallas did treat me right. I can't believe you did this to me!" I yelled furiously and turned around to start walking down the steps.

I ignored my parents calling me from up the steps.

"Soda we're leaving now!" I said furiously as I put on my shoes.

Soda and Rose got up confused.

"Soda you're not taking her anywheres!" Yelled my dad.

Soda looked conflicted but Rose grabbed his hand. We put on our shoes and we went outside.

"What happened?" Asked Rose.

We got in the car.

"Soda did my dad tell Dallas to break up with me?" I asked.

Soda sighed. "Yeah he did."

Soda backed out of my driveway.

"Was everything you told me about Dallas a lie?" I asked.

"Yeah, he hasn't even looked at a girl since you two broke things off." He answered.

Rose glared at him. "Why would you lie?"

"Dally made me to. He wanted Caroline to think he's a dick. Where am I going?" He asked.

"Take a left here, we're going to go to Cherry's first. I have to tell her I'm not going to the prom." I said.

Soda nodded and followed my directions. When we made it to Cherry's I got out of the car and rung the doorbell.

"Caroline! You look so good!" Exclaimed Cherry when she opened the door.

"So do you but I have something to tell you."

I told her everything that happened. I told her that my dad told Dallas to dump me and that I have to go talk to Dallas.

"I understand you have to go get your man." Smiled Cherry.

I laughed. "Honestly I think I'm going to hit him instead."

Cherry laughed. "I should probably get going. Good luck with Dallas."

"Thanks and by the way, I know James doesn't have a date so if you want you can go with him. I don't care." I said.

"We'll see."

I walked back in the car and told Soda we're going to wherever Dallas is. Soda nodded and drove out of there. I'm so mad at Dallas right now. I can't believe he lied to me. He broke my heart so much. He just left me. After about 10 minutes we made it to Soda's house. We got out of the car. Soda walked into the house first.

"Dally you got company!" Yelled Soda.

"Who?" I heard Dallas yell back.

I walked into the living room and saw Dallas and everyone stare at me with wide eyes. Everyone is here.

"Dallas I need to talk to you alone." I said furiously.

"Missed me too much doll?" Smirked Dallas. "You know my bed is always open for you-"

"Oh shut the fuck up Dallas! I'm not here to listen to your bullshit, what's going to happen is that the only way you're going to speak is if you man up and stop lying to me."

Dallas got up and boy did he look mad. I could see it in his eyes. Usually when Dallas gets mad like this I try to calm down but I'm more mad than he is so nothing is going to calm me down.

"Who the fuck do you think you are? Coming in here like you're all tough. What's going to happen is that you're going to walk out that front door because I'm not in the mood to deal with a bitch like you." Glared Dallas.

I rolled my eyes. "Can everyone please get out?"

"Why do they have to leave? They can stay, you can leave." Said Dallas.

"Im not going anywhere and trust me Dallas the way I'm feeling you don't want them to stay." I said.

"Come on guys lets give them some privacy." Said Darry.

Everyone started to walk outside. Johnny gave me a small smile as he walked out of the door.

"Why did you break up with me?" I asked.

"Still hung up over that? I used you Caroline-"

"Bullshit!" I yelled. "I know you're lying to me! Tell me the real reason why you did!"

"I am! You're just too fucking stupid to believe it!" yelled back Dallas.

"I don't believe it cause it's not true! I know why you dumped me!"

"Then why did I?" He asked sarcastically with an eye roll.

"My father told you too! He told you that you were no good for me and that I could find someone that could offer me things that you couldn't!" I said angry.

Dallas took a step closer to me. We were only a few inches apart.

"That's bullshit. I dumped you because I wanted to. I never liked you Caroline." He said harshly.

I shook my head. "You're still playing this game aren't you? I'm so sick of your lies! Tell me the truth Dallas! Tell me the fucking truth I want to hear it from you!"

"I did! I fucking used you-"

"Fuck you Dallas! You have hurt me so many times in the past! You've called me every name there is, you've lied to me, you've hurt me so many times but the worse thing you've ever done to me was break up with me! You put me through hell! I've been so hurt for the past two months! I couldn't believe that you dumped me because you used me but now that I learned the truth you're still lying to me! You're such a bitch! I just hate you so fucking much Dallas! I wish you never came into my life!" I yelled.

Dallas looked at me in shock, he didn't expect me to blow up like that.

"You're not even worth my time, why am I wasting my prom night over you?" I said as I spun on my heel and walked out the door.

Dally's POV

"Where the fuck do you think you're going?" I asked furiously as I followed her outside.

The gang looked at us in confusion.

"You think you can come in here and yell at me then leave! Who the fuck do you think you are?" I asked Caroline as I grabbed her arm and spun her around.

"Why did you lie to me Dallas? Why did you listen to my father?" Asked Caroline. "You never listen to him, why did you pick this time?"

"I didn't listen to him, I was doing the right thing." I said.

"You listened to him! You fucking listen to him!" Yelled Caroline. "You know what fucking hurts? You didn't fight for us! You would fight for your friends but not for me! The second my father said something you left me, you left me like it was nothing. You gave up. It was easy isn't it?"

"Caroline break up with you wasn't easy. It was the hardest thing I've ever had to do and I didn't do this to hurt you, I did cause you can do better! Fucking look at me Caroline!" I yelled. "You deserve better!"

Caroline rolled her eyes. "That's my father talking! When did you decide to listen to him? Tell me the real reason why you did this!"

"Fuck off Caroline." I said as I went to turn around but she grabbed my arm.

"I'm not missing my prom for this! You're going to be a man and tell me why you did this!" She said.

"I'm not doing this with you." I said.

"Why is it because your friends are here? Do you really care about your reputation that much?" Said Caroline as she crossed her arms.

"I'm not doing this with you." I said again.

I can't tell her the real reason. I just can't. I've never said this to anyone before.

"Yes you are! You better tell me now or I'm leaving and I promise you that this is the last time you'll ever see me." Said Caroline.

"This is getting so fucking stupid." I said.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Wrong answer."

Caroline turned around. I noticed the sunset as she walked away from me. What the fuck am I doing?

"You really want to know the real reason?" I asked.

Caroline turned around to face me. "Yes."

I sighed and said for only her to hear. "I fucking love you! I did this because I love you! I love you so much that I would give you up because you deserve better. There's nothing I could offer you. I don't deserve you at all."

Caroline walked closer to me. My heart is pounding. She put her hands on my chest. I saw the tears in her eyes.

"That's all I wanted to hear." She said softly. "Dally forget everything my dad told you and listen to me. I don't want any other guys, they don't have anything I want. The only guy I want is you, you have everything I want. I love you too Dally."

I put my hands on her waist and kissed her. Caroline wrapped her arms around my neck. I heard the gang starting to cheer. Caroline pulled back laughing. I didn't even notice a tear roll down my face until Caroline used her thumb to wipe it off.

"I'm so sorry doll, for everything." I said softly and pulled her in a tight hug.

"Don't ever do that again. Dally I missed you so much." She said as she cried in my shoulder.

"I missed you too doll."

Everything was perfect until I saw a car pull up and Caroline's dad is the one driving.


	36. Chapter 36

Dally's POV

"Dally get off of my daughter!" I heard Dave yell.

Caroline let go of me but I wrapped my around around her waist pulling her to my side. "Dad please-"

"No Caroline! I did what was the best for you." Said Dave. "All of you up there go inside!"

I looked back and saw the gang and Rose go inside.

"Dad you don't know what's best for me! Can't you see that Dally makes me happy?" Said Caroline.

"Caroline be serious, he-"

"Loves your daughter." I finished.

Chief stared at me in shock. "Dallas-"

"Chief I've been listening to you these past two months but now you're going to listen to me." I said. "I care about Caroline a lot and she is a great girl. She deserves everything and no I can't offer her everything but I'll try. Chief I love your daughter and it was a mistake leaving her two months ago, I shouldn't have listened to you. I don't care if you don't want us dating, I will never leave Caroline again."

"This stupid fairytale has to end Dallas! You don't love her and she doesn't love you! You two are just kids!" Said Dave.

"What about you and mom?" Asked Caroline. "You two dated in high school."

"We were different-"

"How so? Grandad believed that you couldn't offer mom anything but you proved him wrong." Said Caroline.

"You think Dally is going to prove me wrong? Dally doesn't change, he's been the same kid since he came here." Said Dave.

"How many times have I been arrested in the past three months?" I asked.

Dave thought about it.

"I'll save you some time, the answer is zero. I promised your daughter I would change and I have. I kept that promise and I promise you that I'll never let her go again. You will see me everyday on your doorstep whether you like it or not." I said.

Dave sighed. "Dallas you don't get it do you? You're holding her back. She could end up leaving Tulsa or travel what will you do?"

"Dad, we're talking about the future. We can't base everything we do now on the future, I am happy with Dally. I love him." Said Caroline.

"Get your sister, we're going home." Said Dave.

"Chief come on-"

"Don't give me that shit Dallas, I don't trust you and I never will." Said Chief.

"Caroline can you leave me and your dad alone for a minute?" I asked.

Caroline looked uneasy. "Fine."

Caroline went by the steps.

"Chief remember what you said what happened to me was a miracle?" I asked.

"Yes but I don't see where you are going with this."

"Do you also remember telling me this is God's way of giving me a second chance?" I asked.

Dave nodded.

"What if being with Caroline is my second chance?"

Dave scoffed. "Dally that is ridiculous-"

"I met Caroline after that day, she changed me for the better. She made me a better man, she is my second chance chief. For the past two months I was thinking about everything that happened. From Bob's death to when you told me to break it off with Caroline and I decided that she is my second chance. Chief I've stayed up nights thinking about her and how I made the biggest mistake of my life hell, I've cried over her. Chief I remembered that you believed in me that night where I almost died. You knew I wouldn't have pulled the trigger on you, even if it was loaded, why can't you believe in me now?" I said.

Chief sighed. "Dally this is my daughter, I want what's best for her-"

"God damn it Dave, I am what's best for her! You won't believe how many times I was there for her, sure we had our fights but at the end of it we always went back to each other. She didn't want me at first, she hated me Dave but after some time she fell for me and I fell for her. She's the best thing that's ever happened me and I'm the best thing that's ever happened to her." I finished.

"I've heard enough. This is childish Dallas." Said Dave seriously and turned his attention to Caroline. "Get Rose, we're leaving."

Caroline got up and walked towards me. "Dad no."

"Caroline get your sister and lets go. You can still make it to your prom." Said chief.

"I don't care about prom, I care about Dally." Said Caroline.

"Enough! This is ridiculous! You don't care for this criminal!" Said Dave. "Caroline lets go."

"Dave she's staying here." I said.

Dave glared at me. "No she's not."

"She's 18 isn't she? Why doesn't she make her own decision?" I asked. "Isn't that the law chief?"

"What do you know about the law hood?" Asked Dave.

I rolled my eyes. I'm trying not to let my temper get the best of me but Chief is being so fucking stupid.

"Dad I'm staying here." Said Caroline.

Chief stopped talking and thought for a few seconds.

"Okay Caroline, if you would rather stay here then stay here, you can stay here as much as you like." Said the Chief.

"Dad don't do this." Said Caroline.

"Isn't this what you want? To stay here with him." Said Chief.

"Come on Chief." I said.

Chief started to walk to his car.

"Think about what you're doing Caroline."said Chief as he got into the car.

Damn he overreacted.

Caroline's POV

I felt tears coming into my eyes. What just happened? Am I suppose to pick between my dad or Dally?

"Hey don't worry, he'll get over this." Said Dally.

I nodded, trying not to cry.

Dally stepped in front of me and cupped my face.

"Dally."

"Yes doll?"

"I can't leave my dad like this." I said.

Dally nodded. "Do you want me to walk you home?"

I shook my head. "Not yet, I haven't seen you in two months."

Dally smiled and leaned down. I put my hands on his chest. Dally kissed me, I've missed this much.


	37. Chapter 37

Caroline's POV

"Dally." I giggled as he kissed my neck.

"Yes?" He said as he started to kissed my jaw.

"I should get going." I said as I closed my eyes.

"Five more minutes." Said Dally.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and he grabbed my hips.

"God I've missed you." Said Dally for the hundredth time.

Dally kissed my lips. I ran my hands through his hair and kissed back.

After a few minutes, I pulled back.

"Dally I should get home." I said.

Dally rolled his eyes and rolled off. I put my head on his naked chest and Dally wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Do you have to leave?" He asked.

"Unfortunately, I have to go home and figure out what I'm going to do about my father." I said.

"Do you want me to talk to him?"

"I think it's best for him not to see you for a while. I'll talk to him."

I leaned up and kissed Dally's cheek and slowly started to get up. Dally sat on the bed as I gathered my prom dress that was on Dally's floor. I put on my bra and panty, before I could put on my dress Dally pulled me on his lap.

"How about we go for round 3?" Said Dally.

I laughed. "Dally I have to get home."

Dally shook his head and started to kiss my neck.

"Are you really not going to take no for an answer?" I asked as closed my eyes.

"I would if that's what you really wanted but I know you would rather stay with me." Said Dally.

"You're not wrong about that." I said as I started to straddle his lap.

Dally picked me up and laid me down on the bed.

"I've missed you so much." Dally said as he kissed my neck.

I closed my eyes and gripped Dally's hair.

"I missed you too Dally." I said. "But I really think I should go home."

Dally sighed and rolled off of me.

"Can I see you tomorrow?" He asked.

I nodded and got up. I put on my dress and Dally put on his clothes. I went to the mirror to try and fix my hair but it was no use.

"Doll, did I ever tell you what I was doing at that football game?" Asked Dally.

"You said you guys had nothing better to do." I said.

"That was a cover up. After that day at the party, I asked Pony to find out some stuff about you and he did. He told me you were a cheerleader and that there was a game that night. I convinced the boys to go because I was hoping to see you." Said Dally.

"Aw Dally. You were went through all of that to see me?" I asked.

"I couldn't get you off of my mind and still can't but I do admit I miss seeing you in that outfit." He smirked.

I quit cheerleading two weeks after Dally and I started dating. I told Dally how much I hated it and he told me to quit even though he loved that outfit a little too much.

"I'm so glad I quit." I said as I turned back to the mirror.

Dally came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, he rested his head on my shoulder.

"I love you." He said.

My face got red and I put my hand on his cheek. "I love you too."

Dally and I met with Rose and Soda who were downstairs at Buck's party. Soda drove us home and I was preparing myself for a lecture from my parents.

"I got your back." Said Rose.

"Don't get involved. You don't want mom and dad banishing Soda." I said seriously.

"They won't and I'm not letting you dealing with mom and dad alone." Said Rose.

I gave her a smile and I opened the front door. Just as I suspected, my parents are sitting in the living room.

"Caroline we need to talk." Said my father.

I nodded and sat down on the chair.

"You're not allowed to see Dally as long as you live under my roof." He said.

"Dave please be reasonable-"

"No Marie, she can't be dating a criminal!" Said my father cutting off my mother.

"Dad, Dally is a good guy. Give him a chance." Said Rose.

"You're lucky I gave Soda a chance!" He raising his voice. "Dallas is a hood, he's no good for you Caroline!"

"I know Dad, that's why I broke up with him." I said. "Dallas and I were talking and I realized that you were right. He's a criminal and I know you were doing the right thing."

This caught Rose off by guard. This even surprised my father.

"If you broke up with him then why did it took so long for you to come home?" Asked my father.

"We were talking." I said. "When you left we went over everything that happened between us and when I broke up with him, we got into a huge fight. I'm sorry for earlier dad. I should've came home with you."

"It's alright Caroline, I'm just upset that you missed your prom for this." He said.

I half smiled. "It's okay, really. I'm just upset I wasted two months of being upset for a guy that wasn't even worth it."

Rose widen her eyes not knowing what to say. My mom looked a bit skeptical while my dad believed everything I was saying.

"Dallas is no good for you Caroline. You can do so much better." My dad smiled.

"I know dad. I'm really tired though, I'm going to head for bed." I said. "Goodnight."

My parents said goodnight and Rose followed me to my room.

"What the hell was that?" Asked Rose as she closed the door behind us. "You didn't break up with Dally."

"I know but they don't need to know that. Rose, dad will never approve of Dally so we have to go back to sneaking around." I said.

"I don't think Dally is going to like this." Said Rose.

"No he won't but this is the only way we can be together. Dad can never find out." I said.

I know Dally isn't going to like this but I can't tell my dad I'm still dating him. My dad hates Dally for me this is the only way I can make my dad and Dally happy.


	38. Chapter 38

Dally's POV

"Are you serious?" I asked trying to keep my temper down.

"Dal it was the only way! I know this isn't the ideal situation but my dad does not approve at all." Explained Caroline.

"I don't want to go back to sneaking around." I said. "Sure it was fun when we first started going out but now you're going to have to lie to hang out with me plus it won't be as easy as before since your parents know you were lying."

Caroline looked down. "I didn't think about that."

I sat down next to her on my bed.

"Caroline, let me talk to your dad-"

"No Dally, it will only make things worse." She said.

"How? Things are already shit what can I possibly do to make things worse?" I said.

"You and my dad both have tempers, you guys could get into a really big argument. You're going to make things worse if you talk to him." Said Caroline.

"You made things worse when you lied to him! You should've told him the truth!" I said raising my voice.

"I had no choice but to lie! My father does not approve of you at all!" Said Caroline who is also raising her voice.

"So you just want to hide me again?" I challenged.

"Dally I don't want to hide you but I don't want my dad to hate me!" Said Caroline as tears started to form in her eyes. "Dally I don't know what to do and you yelling at me isn't helping this at all!"

I wrapped my around her and pulled her into a hug, she started to cry and I instantly felt bad for yelling at her.

"It's a really fucked up situation. I'm sorry babe, I know you were trying to help." I said.

"I'm sorry too Dally. I know I shouldn't have lied but it was the only way." Said Caroline.

I leaned down and kissed Caroline. Caroline started to straddle me. She put her hands on my neck and I gripped her waist. I went to pick her up and lie her on the bed but she pushed me down. She wants to be on top. She broke the kiss to take off her shirt and I took off mine. Caroline kissed me again and I flipped us over so I was now on top. Caroline wrapped her legs around my waist.

"You don't know how much I love you." I said in between kisses. "I'm going to show you."

I started to kiss her neck. I found a spot close to the back of her neck where she could hide the mark I'm going to give her.

"I love you so much Dally." Said Caroline as she closed her eyes and smiled.

After we were done, I walked Caroline to her side because she has to go do something with her mom. I just started to walk around and I found myself outside of the police station. It's Saturday so Dave is working. I know I shouldn't be doing this, I know Caroline will get mad at me but I need to at least try.

I made it to the front desk and saw Jim.

"Hey Jim, is Dave here?" I asked.

"I haven't seen you in a really long time Dally. Where have you been?" He asked.

I shrugged. "Around."

Jim nodded. "Dave is in his office, I'll see if he's busy."

Jim got up and opened the door behind him. I got a pretty good view of the office. Dave is in there, by himself.

Jim closed the door. "He's busy, can't see anyone right now."

"I know he's not busy. Tell him that if he doesn't see me then I'll give him a reason to." I said.

"Dal what are you talking ab-" Jim stopped talking when he realized what I mean. I'll cause a scene right here.

Jim went in to talk to Dave again. I leaned on the desk.

"Damn Dallas, I haven't seen you in a long time."

I turned back and saw officer Matt. Matt is an ass. He was the officer that saw me with Dave at the rumble. He was also the officer who shot me and never did I get an apology.

"I've been busy." I said.

"Yeah with the chief's daughter." He smirked.

Caroline told me that Matt and Dave went to the same school and were really good friends. They were both up for the promotion to chief and when Dave got it, Matt became jealous. Caroline said that her father said that when he confronted Matt when he shot me Matt said he did it because Dave didn't have the balls to do it. Dave thinks that Matt did it to try to take Dave's place as chief.

"I haven't seen her. We broke up." I said trying to ignore him.

"That's too bad, I thought you two made a cute couple." Said Matt.

I looked around the office trying to ignore this asshole. I could hear faint yelling coming from Dave's office.

"Why did you come here? To beg for Dave's approval?" Asked Matt. "Caroline is a real pretty girl. Real smart too. When I found out two were a couple I couldn't believe it. Tell me Dallas, what did you do to make her go out with you? Threaten her? Manipulate her? What did you do Winston?"

I looked over to him, wanting to change the subject. I don't need to explain myself to his asshole.

"Jim told me that the chief needs coffee and since you're the chief's bitch shouldn't you go get it?" I smirked.

Matt looked pissed. "Listen here kid-"

"Or would you rather go shoot 17 year olds?" I asked.

Matt looked down. When he made that call to shoot me, it got him in big trouble. Since I was unarmed, he lost a lot of respect.

"Dave believes that if your gun was loaded you wouldn't have shot him but I don't buy that crap. I know your kind Dallas. Start off small with stealing, drinking and fighting but I know if you had one bullet in there you were going to use it. I know what you're growing up to be and what will you become." Said Matt.

"Reason number one why you'll never be a good chief." I said. "You don't know how to read people. I was never going to shoot him or anyone for that matter, if I was planning on shooting someone why would I walk around with an empty gun?"

Matt's eyes widen. He didn't know what to say.

"Winston, chief is ready to see you." Said Jim.

I nodded and made my way into his office. I closed the door behind me and saw Dave lighting up a cigarette.

"What do you want Winston?"

"First I want you to remind Matt that if he talks to me again I'll think about those charges." I said.

Dave sighed. "I'll talk to Matt."

I sat down on the chair. "I also want to talk about Caroline. Dave the only reason why she dumped me is because of you. I know it. What do I have to do to show you that I am the right guy for her?"

"I'm not doing this with you. Caroline broke things off because she knows she's too good for you. She knows she can do better-"

"And who is better than me? James? James was a total asshole to her." I said.

"I don't know why Caroline and James broke up but James was a perfect gentleman-"

"Chief have you ever noticed those scars on Caroline's right wrist?" I asked.

Dave looked confused. "Dallas what are you talking about?"

"I just want you to know that I wasn't the one with gave them to her." I said.

"Dally did you lay a hand on my daughter?" Asked Dave who looked angry.

"Are you listening? I just told you that I didn't give them to her but her other boyfriend did. I love your daughter way too much to ever put my hands on her. Dave I want you to see that I'm not a bad guy. Caroline means everything to me without her I don't have any motivation to get up in the morning. These last two months were hard for me, I barely saw the gang and barely left Buck's. I didn't even look at a girl cause all I could think about was Caroline. What else do you want to hear Dave? Do you want me to get down on my knees and beg? Do you want me to go back to school? Do you want me to live on the streets? I'll do anything you want me to do to prove that I love her and I will treat her right." I said.

"Dallas I want you to leave. I don't buy any of the shit you've been saying. Caroline doesn't have any scars on her wrist-"

"There are four on her right wrist, all caused by James' rings when he accused Caroline of sleeping with me at the party, which she didn't. At the football game after the party, Caroline and Rose got into a huge fight because Rose hung out with Soda. You and your wife were working late. Caroline went to our side to look for Rose. I saw her and lied saying I know where Rose is because I wanted to spend time with her. Then I said I would tell her where Rose is if she would go on a date with me. I know, I'm an ass. She agreed to the date and somehow James found out. The date started off terrible but by the end it was alright. When James found out he kissed Sherri to piss Caroline off. He kissed Sherri to hurt Caroline and it did so Caroline dumped him. Then after Caroline and I got to know each other and we started to date." I explained to Dave. I left out the fight because it is illegal. "I wanted to tell you this because I want you to know the truth. This is how your daughter and I started to date."

"Dally, I appreciate you coming here, I really do. I just don't think you and Caroline are a good match. You won't understand this because you're not a parent. I don't want Caroline to get mixed in with you plus she told me she realized I was right. She's moved on, you should too." Said Dave.

Caroline told him that? What the hell was she thinking? She told me that she told her dad that she broke up with me because she didn't want him to hate her. She lied to me.

"Just go Dally. I have a lot of work and this is just wasting both of our times." Said Dave.

I got up, walking out slamming the door behind me. I would've stayed but I'm pissed off. Caroline fucking lied to me. She made things so much worse. She made her father think that she knows she can do better. When I see her tomorrow night, we're going to have a lot to talk about.


	39. Chapter 39

Caroline's POV

"You fucking lied to me Caroline!" Said a very pissed off Dally.

"Dally it's not a big deal! I had to tell him something!" I yelled back.

"Not a big deal? You told me that you told him that you dumped me because you didn't want your father to hate you but that was bullshit! You told your father that you dumped me because you realized you could do better!" Yelled Dally.

Dally and I are in Darry's room. We are supposed to be on our way to Buck's but we got into a fight. Everyone is waiting for us downstairs.

"Dally the reason doesn't matter because it's not like it's true." I said.

"Then why did you lie to me?" Asked Dally.

"Cause I knew you would get like this! I know you would think that I agree with my dad which I don't."

Dally ran his fingers through his hair in frustration.

"It's hard to believe that considering you could've just told me the truth from the start." Said Dally.

"What's that suppose to mean?" I asked crossing my arms.

"You do agree with your dad. You think you can do better than me that's why you didn't tell me what you told your dad and that's why you're hiding me." Said Dally.

"Dally that's ridiculous-"

"You accused me of not fighting for this relationship when your dad told me to dump you but you didn't fight either! You told him everything he wanted to hear and didn't give a shit about me!" Said Dally.

"You're being ridiculous Dally! I don't think I can do better. How many times do I have to deal with your insecurities about this relationship? I don't know why you think I would leave you for someone else." I said.

"Are you even fucking listening to me? I don't have any insecurities about this relationship. You told your father you agreed with him. Are you just stringing me along until someone betters come around?" Yelled Dally.

My eyes widen in shock. "What are you saying? I don't where you're coming up with all these scenarios."

Dally rolled his eyes. "I'm just wasting my time talking to you."

Dally went to walk past me but I grabbed his arm.

"Dally, why did you go behind my back? I told you not to go talk to my dad but you did it anyways." I said.

Dally jerked his arm off my grip. "Because unlike you I'm willing to fight for this relationship not make it worse."

"You dumped me! You put me through hell those two months, I've cried over you-"

"What the hell do you think I was doing? Fucking girls? I cried every fucking night because of you!" Yelled Dally.

"For those two months yes that's what I thought you were doing!" I said.

I noticed that ever since Dally and I got back together we never really talked about those two months. We were pretending it never happened but I can't help to still be mad over it. He dumped me because of my dad. I went through so much in those two months.

Dally shook his head. "Caroline we're not talking about those two months-"

"Dally everything that has been going on is because of those two months! You're doing again Dal, you're shutting me out! With you we take one step forward but go two steps back!" I yelled.

"In those two months I forgot how much of a bitch you are." Said Dally.

"You're an asshole. I don't know what I even see in you!" I said.

"Obviously you don't see anything since you think you can do better!" Yelled Dally.

"Dally you need to stop with that! I don't think that!" I yelled back.

Dally was about to say something but we heard the door open.

"Hey guys, just wanted to let you know that we're leaving." Said Soda.

"Thank fucking god." Said Dally as he left.

I sighed.

"Are you coming?" Asked Soda.

"Yeah and I'm not going to let Dally ruin my time." I said as I walked out with Soda.

"God Dally you're such an ass." Yelled Rose.

"Rose you need to shut up!" Yelled back Dally. "If you say one more thing I'll start treating you how you're supposed to be treated. I don't care if you are Soda's girlfriend."

"Dally that's enough." Said Soda.

"She fucking started it! Just like her bitch of a sister." Said Dally.

"Dally I swear-"

"Just leave it Rose. He's called me worse." I said.

"I really did not miss your guys' fighting." Said Rose.

"Well let's go!" Yelled Two-Bit as he swung the door open.

We all started to walk out and I was trailing behind the rest of the gang with Dally.

I looked up to Dally and he looked very mad.

"I don't care how mad you are at me, you are staying with me at the party." Said Dally.

"Why do you care what I do?" I asked.

"Damn it Caroline stop being so difficult." Said Dally.

"Let me guess, you don't want people seeing us in a fight. You want me to sit on your lap and be your bitch so everyone can talk about you and your girl." I said.

Dally rolled his eyes. "You're staying with me. I'm not talking about this anymore."

We are outside Buck's house.

"You know Dal, I'm not in the mood to be around you. I'm going to see what Two and Steve are going to do." I said as I was about to walk in.

Dally grabbed my arm and spun me around. I knew that was going to piss Dally off. Two and Steve were planning on drinking a lot.

"I said you're staying with me." Said Dally with a glare.

"Dally I don't want to be around you so fuck off." I said as I pulled my arm away and walked into the party.

I didn't bother looking back. I went to the bar with Steve and Two.

"Dally is getting on my last nerves. What should I do?" I asked.

"You should kiss me that'll sure get him back." Winked Steve.

I laughed. "That might also get you a black eye. I just need a beer."

"You got it!" Yelled Two over the music.

Dally's POV

I tried to keep my distance but the more Caroline laughed with Two and Steve the closer I got to the bar.

I leaned in close to Caroline and said "Don't you think you've had enough."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "I've had less than you."

"How many have you had?" I asked.

Caroline turned to me. "3."

Damn it. She had less beers than I have, I had 4.

I smirked. "2."

"You're a liar. I saw you have four." Stated Caroline.

"Oh so you've been watching me." I said.

"It was kinda hard not to considering you haven't take your eyes off me all night." Said Caroline.

By this time Two and Steve left to go talk to some girls.

"Well you are the most beautiful girl in the room." I said.

Caroline looked down blushing.

I sat next to Caroline. "Doll I hate fighting with you."

"I hate fighting with you too." Said Caroline. "I'm sorry Dal. I started this, I was wrong I shouldn't have lied to you."

"I overreacted I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have gone behind your back." I said as I wrapped my arm around her waist.

Caroline leaned on my shoulder. "Dally can we talk about the break up?"

"I don't see why we have to. It doesn't matter." I said.

"Yes it does. We broke up for two months-"

"Caroline it's over alright? Get over it." I said a little too harshly.

Caroline got off of my shoulder. "Why can't we talk about this?"

"Caroline I just want to spend the night with you and not fight." I said.

"When you say spend the night, does that mean sex or actually talk?" Asked Caroline.

"Caroline I just want to spend my night with you. If it's sex or talking both sound fine to me. I just don't want to fight and if we talk about the break up where going to fight." I said getting irritated.

"That's what I want to talk about cause we've been ignoring it since we got back together." Said Caroline who is starting to get mad.

"Stop being so stubborn." I said.

"Stop being impossible." Said Caroline.

"Everyone is over there having a great time, why do we always have to fight? Caroline just leave it alone." I said raising my voice.

"Like I said Dally, with you we take one stop forward then two steps back. When I think you can actually open up to me you shut me out!" Said Caroline raising her voice.

"I don't want to waste my night fighting with you. When you're ready to stop being a fucking bitch let me know." I said as I got up.

"You're an asshole. What do I even see in you?" Asked Caroline.

"Maybe your dad is right." I said coldly.

"Yeah maybe he is." Said Caroline as she walked right past me and out the front door.


	40. Chapter 40

Caroline's POV

I stormed out of Buck's into the rain. God I hate Dally sometimes. If he loves me so much then why doesn't he open up to me?

"Where the fuck do you think you're going?" I heard Dally yell.

"Away from you!" I yelled back as I kept on walking.

Dally ran to catch up to me. He grabbed my wrist and turned me around.

"Caroline just come back inside." He said.

"For what? For us to go to your room and have sex? That's all we've been doing since we got back together." I said crossing my arms.

"I don't want you walking around by yourself. Just come inside. Go hang out with your sister or with the gang, I don't care what you do inside. All I want is for you to come inside." Said Dally.

I hate it when Dally becomes sweet cause then it makes it hard for me to be mad at him.

I sighed. "I'll only come inside if you talk to me about those two months."

Dally shook his head. "Doll please."

"Dally I'm not doing this with you." I said.

I turn around to continue walking but I couldn't even take one step without Dally turning me back to face him. He put his hands on my hips and pulled me close to him.

"You're not walking around by yourself." He stated. "I don't care if I have to carry you into Buck's and lock you in my room. You're not walking around by yourself because if you get hurt I don't know what I'll do."

Dally tried to look tough as he said that but he didn't look tough to me. He looked scared that I won't go back inside.

"I really don't want to be with you right now." I said as I tried to get out of his grip.

"Then ignore me when we get inside. Come on Caroline stop being stubborn it's raining and cold." He said.

"You go inside." I said.

"Not without you." He said.

"Oh so now you're going to be a caring boyfriend?" I asked.

"I've always been a caring boyfriend. Just because we get into a little fight it doesn't mean I don't care about you." He said.

"Stop being sweet you're making me feel bad for being mad." I said.

I saw Dally smile a little.

"Would you rather me call you a bitch?" He joked.

"Yes." I answered.

Dally laughed. "You can be so stubborn."

"You can be really difficult." I said.

"Just come inside." Said Dally.

"I don't want to go back inside, I want to stay out here for a little bit." I said.

"Caroline it's raining." Said Dally.

I shrugged. "It's just water."

"Please doll." He said.

I sighed. "Okay Dally."

Dally and I walked back inside to Buck's. We saw the gang and joined them by the pool table. Dally started to talk to Two-Bit. I sat down next to Rose.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I lied.

I couldn't help but get a little mad. Dally can't open up to me about anything he always has to look tough. I want to talk about those two months but for some reason he doesn't. I can't even look at Dally right now without getting even more mad. I need to get out of here.

"I'll be right back." I said.

I got up and went straight to the door but I felt someone pull me back by grabbing my hips.

"Long time no see doll."

My eyes widen. "Leave me alone Tim."

"Oh come on Caroline, I wanna catch up with you." Said Tim.

"Tim I mean it. If Dally sees us, you'll be walking out of here with a black eye." I said.

"So you and Dal huh?"

"Yes me and Dal." I said with an eye roll.

Tim turned me around. He still had his hands on my hips.

"I thought you two broke up." He said.

"We did but now we're back together." I said trying to pry Tim's hands off my hips but he has a really strong grip.

"What do you see in him anyway? I'm a way better guy for you." Said Tim.

I rolled my eyes. "Tim leave me alone. Right now you're actually disgusting me. If you don't leave me alone Dally won't be the one who's going to give you a black eye."

"Oh so you like to play rough, don't worry babe I like to play rough too." Said Tim as he leaned in.

I put my hands on his chest and pushed him back.

"Tim stop." I said.

"You really like to play rough." He said with a smirk.

Tim went to lean in again but I lifted my hand and slapped. Tim let go of me and held his cheek.

"You fucking bitch!" I heard Tim yell.

My eyes went wide and started to panic. I shouldn't have slapped Tim. I immediately turned around and walked straight out of Buck's. I'm just going to head back to the Curtis's house. I know how to get there, I've done this walk a thousand times with Dally.

Dally's POV

I sat by the bar talking to Darry.

"Darry I just don't know what to do. I want to move on from those two months but all she wants to do is talk." I said.

"It might not be a bad thing Dal, you can get everything out in the open." said Darry.

"Our problem isn't the two months it's the fact that the chief hates me. How am I going to change that? That's what Caroline and I should talk about." I said.

Darry nodded. "Give the chief some time, he'll come around."

"He thinks Caroline and I are broken up, I'm thinking about talking to him again." I said.

"Go with Caroline, plan a day where you both talk to him." suggested Darry.

"That's not a bad idea, I just need to convince her first. Where is she anyway?" I said as I turned around and scanned the room.

"Looking for Caroline?"

I looked to my right and I saw Tim.

"What do you want Shepard?" I said.

"I just want to let you know to keep your bitch in line." said Tim.

I stood up. "What the hell did you just say?"

"You heard me Winston, you need to keep her in line before I do." said Tim.

"You need to shut up before I put you in line." I glared.

"Just letting you know that if Caroline ever slaps me again I'll be coming after you." said Tim.

I laughed. "Caroline slapped you? That's my girl. What did you do?"

"We were just playing around, come on Dally whatever yours is mine and whatever mine is yours." Smirked Tim.

My eyes widen. "What the hell did you do?"

Tim smirked. "Why don't you go ask her? Oh wait, you don't even know where she went."

"Tim what the hell are you talking about?"

"After she slapped me, she ran out the door. Some boyfriend you are, not paying attention to her." said Tim.

"You let her go outside by herself? Why the hell did you not get me?" I asked getting pissed off.

Tim smirked. "Didn't think you would care-"

Tim got caught off by my first colliding with his nose. I walked passed Tim and made my way to the front door.

"Dal where you going?" said Darry as he caught up to me.

"To find my girlfriend, don't tell anyone that Caroline left by herself. I don't want Rose to worry." I said.

Darry nodded and I walked out the door.

Where the hell did she go? I'm starting to get really worried. She doesn't know the greaser turf that well, she could get lost, she could get seriously hurt. Why the fuck did she leave?


	41. Chapter 41

Dally's POV

I've been running in the rain all over the town looking for Caroline for the past 30 minutes, I went to the park and just walked around the area. Where the hell is she? Why the hell would she leave? I couldn't tell if I'm mad at her or worried about her. No, I'm mad at her wait more like pissed. I told her not to leave and she didn't listen to me. Where the hell did she go? She's not at the park or Buck's. Nothing is open and there's no way she went home. Wait, is she at the Curtis'? I ran to the Curtis's house and saw that the light is open. I swear if it's the gang and not her I'll go get Dave, I really don't care at this point I'm soaked and pissed off. I ran into the house and didn't see anyone in the living room.

"Caroline!" I yelled.

"I'm in the kitchen." I heard her yell back.

I sighed in relief. I went into the kitchen and saw Caroline pouring a glass of water.

"What the hell Caroline?" I yelled.

"What are you talking about?" She asked getting annoyed.

"I told you not to leave and what did you do? You left! I've been looking for you for the last half an hour!" I yelled.

Caroline looked down. "Dally I'm sor-"

"Fuck off Caroline, I don't want to hear that sorry shit. You're so stupid leaving like that!" I yelled. "You could've gotten hurt, you could've gotten lost, you could've gotten in trouble Caroline! Are you really that mad at me that you would put me through hell?"

"Dally I know I messed up-"

"Was it worth it Caroline?"

"Dally I-"

"Was it worth doing this to me? What the hell did you want to prove?" I yelled as my voice got louder and angrier. "You don't know this side as much as I do! Only stupid girls walked around by themselves! Why would leave after I told you stay? After you promised to stay? Caroline I don't care how mad you are at me, I don't care that you're pissed off at me for breaking up with you, what you did tonight is the biggest fuck up in our relationship! This is the worst thing you've ever done to me!"

I took a step closer to her and ran my hands through my wet hair.

"You made me run around town looking for you! You didn't tell anyone where you were going, how can you be so god damn stupid? What made you want to do this?" I yelled.

Caroline looked down. "Dally please-"

"Did you want to make me think that you're tough? That you don't need me?"

"It was stupid-"

"Yeah it was stupid! You're fucking stupid! You shouldn't have left me. You should've stayed, what was your plan? Walk to the Curtis house without telling anyone? Didn't you even think about worried Rose would be? I had to tell Darry to tell Rose that we left so she wouldn't have to worry about you! I promised myself that if you weren't here I would go to your dad cause I didn't know where the fuck you were! You're a selfish bitch Caroline! I've never met anyone so selfish. Putting me through hell like this, the only thing I've done is breaking up with you and I thought I was doing the right thing for you, I was thinking of you! You on the other hand didn't think of anyone besides yourself, was it worth it? Scaring the shit out me? Was this you're big plan to get back at me for breaking up with you?" I yelled.

Caroline didn't bother looking up, she was taking everything I was saying to her. I could tell that she was getting scared and that she knew that she screwed up.

"You fucking scared me Caroline! You scared me, don't you understand that?" I yelled but my voice was breaking towards the end.

Caroline looked up and she looked guilty. I closed my eyes stopping the tears that were about to form.

"Dally I'm sorry." said Caroline.

I opened my eyes and pulled Caroline into a tight hug.

"You scared me so much tonight." I said.

"I'm sorry Dally, I really am. If I knew this would hurt you so much I wouldn't have done it. " said Caroline.

"Never do this again." I said.

"I promise I won't." said Caroline.

"Caroline I swear if you do something like this again-"

"I won't Dally." said Caroline.

"God Caroline you scared me." I said as felt tears stream on my face.

"I'm sorry Dally, I wish today never happened. I'm sorry I feel terrible." said Caroline. "I shouldn't have put you through this."

I slowly pulled back. Caroline wiped my tears.

"This will never happen again, I promise." said Caroline.

"I'm happy that you're okay." I said.

"I'm sorry Dal, I shouldn't have ran off like that." said Caroline as she put her hands on my neck.

"I don't know if I want to yell at you some more or kiss you." I said.

Caroline laughed. "I don't think I deserve a kiss."

"I don't think so either but it's more fun." I said as I leaned down and kissed Caroline.

I put my hands on her waist and Caroline's fingers went through my hair. I picked her up and put her on the counter and Caroline wrapped her legs around my waist. I slowly pulled back and rested my forehead on her's. I'm so happy that she's okay.

"You're soaked Dally." said Caroline. "You could get sick, you should change."

"Caroline if you want me to take off my clothes you don't have to come up with an excuse." I smirked.

Caroline's face got red. "I didn't mean it like that-"

"Don't worry doll, I don't mind." I said then pecked her on the lips. "Now tell me what Tim did."

Caroline sighed. "Dally it's not a big deal."

"Yes it is, Tim told me that you slapped him and then you left." I said. "What did he do?"

"Dally you're going to get mad and I don't want you to get in trouble." said Caroline.

"I already punched him, so not getting in trouble isn't an option anymore." I said.

Caroline rolled her eyes. " Always gotta look tough."

"I have to let him know that you're mine. He was trying to tell me that what's mine is his and I don't like to share." I said. "You're my girl Caroline and I don't want anyone messing with you. Tell me what happened."

"Dally, I was planning on leaving before Tim talked to me. I was really mad and didn't want to be in the same room as you. I know that was stupid so when I was about to leave, Tim grabbed me and started to tell me that he hasn't seen me in a long time and how he thought that me and you were still broken up. I told him that we got back together then one thing lead to another and he tried to kiss me. When I pushed him back he said something along the lines that he likes playing rough or something like that so he went to kiss me again so I slapped him. I know I shouldn't have done that, so I panicked and left." said Caroline.

"I'll be right back." I said as I went to leave but Caroline wrapped her legs tighter around me.

"Please Dally, it's fine." said Caroline.

"You should've grabbed me. I would've dealt with him." I said.

"I didn't want there to be a fight." said Caroline.

"It wouldn't be much of a fight. I would win." I said.

Caroline playfully rolled her eyes.

"You know I would win." I said.

"Okay Dallas." said Caroline.

"Don't try to deny it." I said.

Caroline put her hands on my chest. "How about I call my parents and tell them that Cherry is having a sleepover tonight so we could have a sleepover?"

"Are your parents going to believe that?" I asked.

"I can call Cherry to cover for me and Rose. I'll also give her the number to Buck's so she can call me to tell me to call my parents back. Cherry's parents are away so Cherry will pick up the phone."

"That sounds good to me." I said.

Caroline smiled and leaned up to kiss my lips. "Okay I'll call my parents and then we can go back to Buck's."

Twenty minutes later, Caroline and I were at Buck's. Darry told me that Buck kicked Tim out so I don't have to worry about him. We're with the gang right now.

"Do you want a beer?" I asked Caroline.

"Yeah sure." said Caroline.

I went to the bar to get two beers. I felt someone grabbing on my arm. I looked to my right and saw Sylvia.

"Sylvia get off of me." I said.

The last thing I need is for Caroline to see.

"Oh come on Dally, I know that's not what you want." said Sylvia as she trailed her fingers up and down my arm. "I heard you and Soc broke up, why haven't you seen me?"

"I don't downgrade plus we're back together and she's here right now." I said as I jerked my arm out of her grip.

"Why don't you ditch her and we could go upstairs?" asked Sylvia and as went closer to me.

I took a step back. "Sylvia, I think you're forgetting that I have a girlfriend, go fuck someone else."

"Dally there is no one else, I miss you." she said as pouted her lips.

Sylvia is a pretty girl but Caroline is beautiful. Sylvia has nothing I want.

"Sylvia you cheated on me, you're the one who screwed up our relationship and trust me I'm happy that you did, cause if you didn't I wouldn't have met Caroline." I said.

"Dally please, I know you. You don't want a Soc, you want a greaser girl. Come on Dally, let's go talk this over upstairs." said Sylvia as she moved her hands to my chest.

"You don't know me Sylvia. You're the same person who was flirting with Johnny when I was at reform school. Sylvia it's over between us and has been for a really long time." I said as I took Sylvia's hands off of me.

"Dally please, let's talk about this." said Sylvia.

I was about to say something but I felt someone grab on to my arm. I looked and saw that it was Caroline.

"Hi Sylvia, it's nice seeing you again." said Caroline with a smile.

"Yeah it's seeing you too." Said Sylvia with smile.

"I hate to cut this conversation short but I need my boyfriend for something." said Caroline.

"What is it doll?" I asked.

"Well it's actually something I want to show you upstairs." smirked Caroline.

"Can't it wait? Dally and I were having a conversation." Said Sylvia.

"From where I was standing it more looked like a failed attempt in trying to steal my boyfriend." said Caroline.

That caught Sylvia off guard. "It wasn't like that."

"What's funny is that you were the one who told me that Dally wouldn't change and how I could do better but you're the one who is trying to get him back." said Caroline.

"Trust me Caroline, if I wanted him back I could get him." glared Sylvia.

"Obviously that's wrong cause you do want him back but he's moved on. It's over Sylvia." said Caroline.

"You know you can have Dally! Good luck dealing with him." said Sylvia.

Caroline rolled her eyes and looked up to me. "Dally, this party is boring why don't we go upstairs and we can have a party of own?"

I saw Sylvia's eyes widen, she's pissed.

"Anything for you doll." I smirked.

"Goodnight Sylvia." said Caroline as she turned around.

I put my arm around Caroline's waist and we walked upstairs. I saw the look on Sylvia's face and she looked pissed.

"I like the jealous side of you." I said to Caroline.

"She needs to know she can't be touching my man." said Caroline.

I opened the door for Caroline and locked it behind us.

"That was so hot though, the way how you dealt with Sylvia." I said as I put my hands on her hips.

"I didn't like the way she was looking at you." said Caroline.

"You know you're the only girl I look at right?" I asked.

"Just like how you're the only guy I look at." said Caroline.

"I love you doll." I said.

"I love you Dally now let's have that party I was telling to Sylvia about." said Caroline as she put her hands on the hem of my shirt and started taking it off.


	42. Chapter 42

*WARNING, there is a flash back of child abuse, skip Dally's POV if you don't want to read it*

Dally's POV

"Where the hell do you think you're going?"

I turned back and saw the asshole sitting on the couch with his fifth beer watching TV.

"Out." I said.

"Out where Dallas?" Yelled my 'father'.

"Stop acting like you care." I said with an eye roll.

"Don't be giving me any attitude, I don't tolerate attitude especially from you." Said my dad as he got up and walked over to me.

I rolled my eyes.

"You don't go to fucking school, so where the hell do you spend your time?" Asked my dad. "You come home when you fucking feel like it, what's in been now five months?"

I don't remember the last day I went to class. Maybe it was last year, I honestly don't remember. I wanted to be a smartass and correct him by saying I came by two months ago but he was obviously too drunk to remember.

"I have better things to do than stay in that fucking shit hole, this isn't my home and you've made that perfectly clear." I said.

"If you're going to live under my roof you have the live by my rules and my number one rule is no fucking bitchy attitudes! I've tolerated your ass for 13 years and I have 5 more years till your ass is gone." Said my dad.

"You haven't tolerated shit! You've stopped looking after me after she left!" I yelled.

That earned me a slap across my face.

"We don't mention that slut!" Yelled my dad.

I held my cheek and looked up at him. Over the years my father got grey hair and already started balding. He use to be in good shape but has gotten a belly from all the beers. He hasn't shaved in a week or two, I remember he would always shave. People would say that I look like him, besides my eyes, my eyes are just like my mother's. My dad hates my eyes. I remember when I was 10 on the anniversary when my mom left, my dad yelled at me for having the same brown eyes, I ended up with my first black eye that night.

"Why fucking not?" I yelled back. "You can't get over her leaving us so why can we talk about her?"

"That slut means nothing to us anymore. She left us, I didn't leave anyone!" He yelled.

"You fucking left me when she left! You stopped being a father to me when she left!" I yelled back.

"Don't you use that tone with me! I'm warning you Dallas." Said my dad.

I remember I use to get scared when he would yell at me. I use to cry and run upstairs to my room especially after the first time he hit when I was 6. I got tough though, I can't tell if New York made me tough or my father made my tough.

"Oh fuck off." I said and rolled my eyes and turned to the door.

My dad grabbed my shoulder spun me around and pushed me against the wall. He grabbed me by my shirt. He looked me in the eyes and I knew what he's going to say next.

"I swear Dallas if you don't shut the fuck up I'll put you through this wall right now and I won't have to wait till you're 18 to kick you out." Said my dad.

I wanted to hit him, push him, knee him do something but I couldn't bring myself to do it.

"Why can't you leave like that whore? Man up Dallas! If I'm so bad then why don't you leave? Oh wait cause you need me!" Yelled my dad.

"I don't need shit from you! I've been on my own on the streets for three years, I only come here when I have too and when I try to leave for good you drag me back in! You need a fucking punching bag and that's me. That's all you've been doing since I turned 6. Why don't you man up and start being a dad!" I yelled back.

My dad pushed me back in the wall hard. I closed my eyes from the pain.

"Just seeing those eyes piss me off even more. You have those slut's eyes." said my dad.

Over the years I've grown to hate my mom. It's her fault why my dad became like this, if she didn't leave him.

My dad moved his hands closer to my eyes. "I just want to tare those fucking eyes out."

I tried not to show any emotions. He hates it when I don't give him the satisfaction of him hurting me. He wants to hurt me as much as she hurt him. My dad pushed my head against the wall and I let out a yelp.

My dad laughed. "You try to act tough but you're a bitch Dallas. You think those streets will make you tough? Come on Dallas, be tough!"

I smirked. "I could kick your ass, trust me I could but I choose not too because I would rather see you act like this. Seeing you become an alcoholic and losing your job has never made me more happy. Kicking your pathetic low-life ass wouldn't make me happy because I know that no matter how hard I punch you nothing will hurt you as much as she did. She destroyed you and honestly I love her for that."

I threw in the last part to really piss him off. I don't love her and I never will.

My dad grew with rage. "You little fucking shit."

He grabbed me by my hair and pushed head back into the wall then threw me on the ground. He kicked me in the stomach, I bit my lip trying to hold in the yelp. My dad went down to my level and grabbed me by hair and pulled my head back so I could face him.

"You're a cunt Dallas, you'll never amount to fucking anything, you're going to end up exactly like me, you're going to rot in this fucking house." said my dad with a glare.

"I promise you dad this will be the last time you'll see me." I said.

We heard a knock at the door. He pushed me on the floor.

"Go upstairs and stay upstairs." He snarled.

I got up and looked at him. I knew who was at the door. It's Friday, every Friday he has the same woman coming over.

"I like how you like to call my mother a slut but all you've been doing is wasting your money on sluts." I glared.

My dad grabbed me by my hair. "You're no son of mine Dallas, you're the biggest mistake of my life."

He pushed me on the steps and went to the door. I walked up the steps and turned around to see the prostitute I've seen a billion times on the streets. She always gives me sympathy smiles and one time she gave me money to buy food. She feels bad for me cause she knows how much of a dick my father is. I heard that her boyfriend walked out on her when he found that she became pregnant. That's why she's doing this, to get some money for her kid.

I went inside to my room which over the years has gotten destroyed. The walls had halls from the times I was pissed off and needed to punch something. My bed got destroyed when my father got mad at me for not picking up his empty beer bottles when I was 7. Whenever I would go back to this hell hole, I would sleep on a mattress. I put my hand in my pocket and took out the stash of money. I lost a few dollars because when my dad went in my room to break the frame with a picture of me and my mom that I've hid since she left, he found the $10 in the frame. I don't have enough to go to Dallas, Texas but I can't stay here anymore. I'm going to the train station tomorrow then when I run out of money I'll figure it out. One of the guys I met in the gang I spend my time with said he'll go with me and pretend to be my older brother so I can get on the train, he owes me because I found out that one of the rival gangs was planning on attacking them. After he drops me off I'm on my own.

I laid on my mattress thinking how I can't wait to get out of this shit hole. I can't take him anymore. I went down the fire escape through the window. I tried to be as quiet as possible. I made the mistake and looked through the window and saw that my father is very busy at the moment. I quickly looked away in disgust and made my way to the gang's hideout. I can't live in New York anymore, I've lived on these streets and it's too tough for me. I only come to Jason's house once in a while to drop off the money then I leave. I don't trust anyone in the gang, none of them are trustworthy. I can't leave anything with them without something happening to it. They steal stuff from each other, they only look out for themselves. I'm missing $15 from the gang but I'm wise enough to know not to ask for it. The gang is another reason why I'm leaving, I can't live on these streets without a proper gang and in New York no one can find that. School isn't for me, the streets is the best case for me so I need to go find a place where I can find a gang.

I couldn't help but think about Jason, my old man, my dad. He's no father figure, he never was my dad. I don't love him and I never will. I honestly don't care if he rots in that house. I don't expect him to send out a search party for me and I pray to God that he doesn't. I remember a time when I use to look up to him, I wanted to be just like him now I'm afraid that I'll turn out like him. That's the only thing I'm scared of, turning out like my father.

Caroline's POV

I slowly woke up and looked up to Dally. He was sitting up and looked like he was in deep thought about something.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked as I put my hand on his naked chest.

Dally looked down at me. "Nothing doll."

"You sure?" I asked.

"Yeah doll, nothing important." He said then kissed the top of my head.

"Yesterday was quite a day." I said.

Dally laughed. "Yeah it was, we got into a fight then ended up having sex."

"That's a sum up of yesterday." I said. "A lot more stuff happened in between. I'm sorry again Dally. I feel awful."

"It's okay Caroline, it's fine. I feel bad for yelling you. I don't mean anything I said to you yesterday." Said Dally.

"I don't mean anything I said yesterday either. I'm sorry again." I said as I began to straddle him.

"I can't get over how amazing you were last night." Said Dally. "Slapping Tim, dealing with that bitch and well last night."

I looked down and felt my face getting red.

"You're amazing too Dal, the way how you looked out for me and well last night." I said.

I looked up and saw Dally smiling at me.

"Caroline, I was talking to Darry about what we should do about your dad and he said that we should both go talk to him." Said Dally.

"Dally I don't know if this is a good idea." I said with a sigh.

"Caroline this is our only chance, please." Said Dally. "I don't like doing this anymore. If Soda and Rose don't have to hide it from your parents then we shouldn't have too either."

I looked into Dally's eyes and he looks serious. He really wants to do this.

"Okay Dally, we can talk to him tomorrow. Neither him or my mom are working so you can come over at around 1pm." I said.

"Thank you doll." Said Dally.

"I just hope this works." I said.

"Me too doll." Said Dally. "Now, I have an idea what we can do right now."

Dally flipped us over so now he's on top and I giggled.

"I let you be in control last night but that's not happening this morning." Smirked Dally.

He started to kiss my neck. I immediately wrapped my legs around his waist and ran my fingers through his hair.

"I love you Dally." I said.

"I know." Said Dally as his continued to kiss my neck.

 ****Author's note IMPORTANT! I'm thinking about ending this book but I'm leaving it up to you guys here are the choices:**

 **1\. end the book**

 **2\. continue it with a new storyline of Dally seeing one of his parents**

 **3\. continue it with a different storyline (message me if you have any ideas, I will give you credit)**

 **You can either message me or write a in the review of what you want. If I don't get a lot of responses I will end the book. Whichever one gets the most votes that's what I'll do unless I can't come up with a new storyline, please take part in this.**


	43. Chapter 43

Caroline's POV

It's 1:37pm and Dally still hasn't come. I think he's ditching me, maybe he changed his mind and honestly I do not care. I am not in the mood to tell my parents that Dally and I seeing each other, again. I told Rose to go out with Soda today, I would rather do this with just me and Dally. I sat by the door waiting for Dally to come but I think at this rate he's not coming. I went to go upstairs to my room but I heard the doorbell ring.

"I got it!" I yelled.

I ran to the door and open it.

"I'm sorry doll for being late, I got caught up with Tim." said Dally as he showed me his busted up knuckles.

My eyes widen. "Dally."

"I know doll, I tried to clean up the blood, I'm sorry." said Dally.

"Dally my parents can't see you with busted up knuckles, lets do this another day-"

"Caroline who is at the door?" I heard my dad as he walked down the steps.

I froze. "Um it's uh-"

"Hey chief." said Dally awkwardly.

I looked to my dad and my dad immediately got mad.

"Winston get off of my property!" yelled my dad.

"Dad-"

"No Caroline, you don't have to deal with him, I will." said my dad angrily.

"No dad, you're not listening-"

"Winston you heard me!" yelled my dad.

"Chief can-"

"Don't back talk to me Dally! Get out of my house." yelled my dad again.

"What's with all this yelling?" said my mom as she walked out of her room.

"Look which hood decided to stop by." said my dad.

"Hi Mrs. Kendall." said Dally awkwardly again.

I gave my mom a pleading look. "Mom, dad isn't listening."

"Okay, why don't we all go into the living and talk about why Dallas is here." said my mom.

Why is my mom being reasonable? She's never reasonable!

My parents went into the living room.

"We're off to a great start." I said to Dally.

Dally gave me a reassuring smile. "I'll try to be good."

I smiled. "Come on hood."

Dally walked inside and I close the door behind him.

"Take a seat Dally." said my mom.

"But don't get too comfortable, your ass won't be here for long." said my dad.

Dally sat on the couch and I sat down next to him.

"Mom, dad, I need to tell you two something." I started. "I lied, Dally and I never stopped seeing each other."

My dad's eyes widen with anger. "You lied to us? Caroline ever since you met this hood you've been doing a lot of lying."

"I know dad but that was the only way I could keep seeing Dally. I'm sorry." I said.

"Dave, I mean, Mr. Kendall I do care about your daughter. I know that my reputation-"

"I don't even want to hear it, I don't know how you managed to manipulate my daughter but I need you to leave-"

"Dave please, hear them out." said my mom.

My dad's eyes widen in shock. "Marie, he's a criminal-"

"I know Dave but obviously Caroline and Dallas seem to really like each other. This is the second time Caroline has lied to us so she can see him, obviously there's something going on here." said my mom.

Dally and I looked at each other in shock. I had no idea how chill my mom would be.

"Marie, this boy isn't good for her. You agreed with me." said my dad.

"I agreed with you up until I saw how upset Caroline got when they broke up when you told Dallas to. Dave we have to be a bit more reasonable." said my mom.

"Okay Marie, you want me to be reasonable? I'll be reasonable I'll ask him the same questions I asked James." said Dave.

My eyes widen. No he can't, he really can't ask those questions. Dally won't have a good answer.

"Dad that's not necessary." I said.

"It is, I'm giving him the same chance I gave James." said my dad. "So Dally, what grade are you in?"

Dally immediately tensed up. "I'm not currently in school."

I put my hand on his thigh and gave him a reassuring smile.

"You're not in school, then how are you suppose to get a good paying job?" said my dad.

"Dad please." I said.

"See this is exactly what I'm talking about. When I asked James these questions he knew what he wants to do. He wants to become a lawyer." said my dad.

Dally started to get a little mad. I know what he wants to say and he better not say it.

"Dave you're being too hard on the boy." said Marie.

"No I'm not, I'm doing everything I did with James. James was a good kid." said my dad.

Dally let out a laughed. "Good kid? Yeah he was a real good kid."

Oh no.

"He is Dallas." said my dad.

"Dave I really think you're forgetting everything I've told you about him. He may seem like a better kid than me but, sorry for my language, he's an asshole." said Dally.

My dad looked at mom, giving her a smug look. My dad said that about James because he knew it would set Dally off.

"Dally." I said in a warning tone.

"I'm sorry Caroline but I've tried explaining to your dad calmly how I'm not that bad but it's not working. I don't know how else I can get through to him."

"Dallas, I have a question for you." My mom chimed in. "Why do you think you make a better boyfriend than James?"

I could tell Dally got uncomfortable. Dally is only sweet when it's just the two of us. He's never told me that he loves me in front of the gang, he limits the times he calls me doll, he's still a good boyfriend but he doesn't want to seem like a wuss.

Dally sighed. "I won't be able to explain this right but I care about Caroline, a lot. When we were broken up, I had no reason to get out of bed. She's the best thing that's ever happened to me and I care about her more than James ever did. James has done some pretty stupid things to her, stuff that I couldn't live with myself if I did. The only thing I can basically say is that I, uh, Caroline is really important to me and I really do like her."

I smiled at Dally.

My mom nodded. "I think that's a very sweet answer."

"And total bullshit." chimed in my dad.

"Dad please." I said.

"No Caroline, this can't be true this can't." said my dad.

"Dave, I think it is." said my mom.

"Dave what do you want me to do? What do you want me to prove that Caroline that I love her?" exclaimed Dally in anger.

Dally's eyes widen. He realized what he said. My mom smiled while my dad got mad.

"What did you say? Is that the shit you say to my daughter to manipulate her?" asked my dad.

"Dad why are you so against Dally? What has Dally done to me?" I asked.

"He's a hood." said my dad.

"Not anymore. He's a good guy dad." I said.

My dad stood up. "I'm not taking this shit anymore. Winston leave and I don't want you dating my daughter."

"Chief, come on we've barely even talked about it." said Dally.

"Dad you're not giving him a real chance, you can't compare him to James." I said. "He's changed."

"If he's changed so much then why are his knuckles busted up? You two think I didn't notice. He defiently got into a fight." said my dad.

Dally was about to say something but he didn't. He wants to explain himself but he doesn't want me to get in trouble.

"Dad he got into a fight with a guy who was hitting on me. The guy was a total jerk, he tried to kiss me even though I told him to leave me alone." I explained.

I saw my mom get happy.

"Well thank you for that Dallas but my answer is still no. It's final. Plus, she wouldn't be put into those situation if she is with you. Who knows how many other criminals you introduced her to." said my dad as he went to go upstairs.

"Dad."

"Chief, come on. Lets talk about this."

My dad ignored us and went upstairs.

"I'll talk to him." said my mom.

I felt tears forming in my eyes.

"Come on Dally, I walk you out." I said.

Dally nodded and we both got up. We walked to the door, I put on my shoes and went outside with Dally. I saw Buck's car outside, I guess Dally borrowed it.

"I told you this was a bad idea." I said.

"I know, you were right. This wasn't one of my greatest ideas." said Dally.

I sighed. "Dally what do we do now?"

"I don't know and it's not like we can go back to sneaking around. I thought the chief would be much more reasonable." said Dally.

"We're not breaking up right?" I asked.

"No, well unless you want too." said Dally.

I shook my head with a smile. "Why would I want that?"

I put my hands on Dally's neck and Dally put his hands on my waist, pulling me close.

"I know my answer to your mom's question wasn't the greatest, you mean more to me Caroline. I just can't explain it." said Dally.

I laughed. "I know Dally, it's tough for you. This whole thing was tough for you, I know you just wanted to yell at my dad but you kept calm for me. Thank you."

"You know I would do anything for you." said Dally.

Dally leaned down and kissed me, then he pulled me into a tight hug and kissed my cheek.

"I'm really liking this sweet side of you." I said as I pulled out of the hug.

Dally rolled his eyes but I saw his cheeks getting red.

"We're still on for tonight right?" I asked.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" asked Dally.

"I don't care what they think." I said.

"Caroline they're your parents, just let them cool down a little." said Dally.

"Are you really telling me to listen to my parents?" I asked as I crossed my arms.

"I just don't think it's a good idea, I don't want you to have problems with them." said Dally who is starting to get annoyed.

"It's either you meet me at our spot at 7pm or I'll just walk straight to Buck's." I said hoping that Dally doesn't call my bluff. I wouldn't walk to Buck's especially since I promised him.

"I know you won't be walking alone, you promised me." said Dally.

Damn it.

"So are you going to ditch me?" I asked.

Dally sighed. "Caroline I just don't think it's good timing. Go inside, talk to your parents and make up with your dad."

"Dally I can't talk to him, he was being so unreasonable." I said.

"He's just looking out for, just like how I look out for you." said Dally.

"If he was looking out for me, he would let me see you." I stated.

"He's doing what he thinks is right. This is hard for him too, his daughter is dating me." said Dally.

"I guess that makes sense." I muttered.

"If you worked everything out with your parents come by the Curtis house with Rose tomorrow night." said Dally.

"What if we can't work it out?" I asked.

Dally sighed. "Then we're going to have to reschedule our date."

My eyes widen. "Dally no, I don't know how long it could for me to work it out with my parents."

"Caroline the reason my old man and I never got along is because we never worked out any of problems we had. My old man just drown himself in alcohol and then took it out on me whenever he had problems. We could never agree on anything and we were would get into fights. I'm not comparing your dad to my old man because obviously there is no comparison. Your dad is more reasonable than my old man will ever be but I don't want you to get into fights with your dad and then not work out the problems. Lying to him didn't work out the problem it just made it worse and Dave not listening to you didn't help either. Just talk to him." said Dally calmly.

I half-smiled. "Alright Dally, I'll talk to him."

Dally put his hands on each side of my face. "Don't worry doll everything will be okay."

I faked a smile, Dally kissed my forehead then turned around to get into the car. I sighed then turned around to go back inside. I closed the door behind me and saw my mom coming down the steps.

"You father wants to talk to you." she said.

I nodded then follow her upstairs. I hope I can convince my dad to give Dally a real chance.

Dally's POV

It's only been 10 hours and I miss Caroline so much. I just hope that her and her dad work everything out. If that means us having to break up then it's fine, I don't want her having problems with her dad. I fiddled with the paper I had in my hands and glanced back at the writing. I wanted to get Caroline out of my mind so I decided to re-read the last thing my mom left behind before she left. I grabbed the letter before I left from New York. When I found the letter, my dad wanted me to tear it up and throw it out but I quickly grabbed another piece of paper and threw that one out. Every time I read this letter, I get more pissed and get more questions.

'Dear Dallas,

I'm sorry that it ended like this I really am but you see Dallas I don't love your father anymore, you'll understand when you get older, when you find someone you love. I can't be with a man I don't love so I'm now with a man who I do love. I had to leave Dallas, I couldn't take it pretending to be happy and lying about who the father of your younger sibling is. I wish I could take you with me but I can't do that to your father. He needs you Dallas, and I can't take away a son from his father. I hope that one day, we'll find each other and I can't wait to tell you everything. How I met this man in the grocery store and how happy I am. I can't wait to tell you how happy you've made me in these last five years. I love you Dallas and I hope that this won't be the last time I see you.

Love always

mom'

I don't believe a word she says. If she wanted to see me again why didn't she try to see me? Why didn't she just get a divorce and then I could see both of my parents. If she loved me that much, why did she leave without saying a goodbye? It all worked out for the best though. If she never left then I would never have moved here and I wouldn't have met the gang or Caroline.

I heard a knock on my door. I got up and opened the door, my eyes widen in shock but I quickly smirked.

"Hey Dal." said Tim.

"Hey Shepard, nice black eye." I said.

"What can I say? You always give the best ones." laughed Tim.

Tim and I are friends, sometimes we get into fights but when it comes down to it, I have his back and he has mine.

"Well that's what you get for talking to my girl." I said.

"She's actually the reason why I'm here." said Tim. "Dally, people have been talking."

"Why should I care?" I asked.

"Dal, it's one thing to fuck a Soc girl but it's another to date one." said Tim.

"Tim, the Soc and greaser rivalry is over, nothing has happened in two months." I said.

"Dal, a greaser got jumped by the Socs yesterday." said Tim. "It's never over between us."

"Tim it doesn't matter that I'm dating a Soc, you're only saying this cause you want to sleep with her." I said.

"No I'm not. Everyone is talking about how soft you got. When you dated a greaser girl, you were still the same Dally, you were tough." said Tim. "You've changed."

I know Tim is being serious. He wouldn't be telling me this if this wasn't going around. I know I've changed but I didn't think I changed that much.

"There's a rumour going around that you're going to join the Socs." said Tim.

That got me pissed. "Who the hell has been saying that?"

"Curly heard it from another greaser. I heard it too from another, don't worry I broke his nose for that." said Tim.

"He's lucky I wasn't there." I said.

"Dally I don't know what you gotta do but your rep getting really bad." said Tim.

I do miss my old life. I miss the drinking, the cigarettes, the fighting and just being able to do whatever I want. I didn't care about my rep until I found out how much dating Caroline affected it.

"You never had this problem with Sylvia." said Tim.

"I'm not breaking up with Caroline." I said.

"I'm not saying do that, I'm saying get control back into the relationship." said Tim.

I have noticed how I've made a lot of sacrifices in this relationship while Caroline hasn't. Why did I have to change? Why did she have too? I'm starting to re-think everything that I've done for her.

"She doesn't control me." I said.

"Yeah she does. Dal, when was the last time you partied at Buck's?" asked Tim.

I know what he means. He's talking about one of our crazy nights. When I was with Sylvia, Tim and I would party a lot. Drink, smoke, gamble and possibly fight someone. Those were fun, then I would spend the night with Sylvia. Sylvia wouldn't care but I know I can't do that with Caroline.

"She doesn't control me Tim. Anyways, I don't need anymore relationship advice, especially from you. See you around Shepard." I said.

"Okay Winston but remember what I told you." said Tim as he turned around.

I closed the door and sighed. Man, I really have changed. I have to talk to Caroline and figure out what happened with her dad then deal with this. Caroline may not miss the old Dally but I do.


	44. Chapter 44

Dally's POV

I patiently waited with Soda for Caroline and Rose at Soda's house. Well, I don't know if Caroline is coming I hope her and her parents worked things out. Darry is working, and the rest of the gang is at a party Tim is throwing.

"Don't let what Tim said get to you." said Soda.

I had to tell someone what Tim told me. I told Soda just now.

"It's hard not to. My reputation is being ruined plus it got me thinking why do I have to be the one to change? If Caroline likes me so much why did she try to change me?" I said.

"She didn't push you to quit smoking, you told her you would." said Soda.

"Yeah but what about the drinking? If I didn't stop, she would break up with me." I said.

"Cause every time you two went to Buck's you would always get drunk. Dal sometimes you can be an ass when you're drunk. She didn't want to deal with it." said Soda.

"Soda, if I get drunk tonight she'll get mad even though I haven't gotten drunk in months. If I smoke a cigarette, I'll get into a fight with her. If I get into a fight, she gets mad. It seems like I can't do anything without her getting mad. How come Sylvia didn't get mad?" I asked.

Soda sighed. "Dal, Sylvia and Caroline are different. Sylvia drinks, smokes and fights. Caroline doesn't do any of those. It's either you get a girl like Sylvia or one like Caroline."

"I want Caroline but I want her to be okay if I act like the old Dally once in a while, isn't that the guy she started to like?" I said. "Soda am I wrong? Am I wrong to want to talk to Caroline about this?"

"No Dally, I think you have a fair point. If you want to drink and smoke once in a while, she shouldn't get mad." said Soda.

I nodded. At least I know I'm not wrong. Five minutes later, we heard a knock at the door. Soda and I both went to open it and I was so happy to see Caroline.

"Hi ladies." said Soda.

They both said hi.

"Dal can we talk before heading to Tim's?" asked Caroline.

"Sure doll, we'll meet you guys there." I said.

"Okay! Let's go Soda." said Rose.

Soda and Rose left, I walked to the living room with Caroline. We both sat down and Caroline put her hand on my thigh.

"Dally, I really don't know what changed in my father's mind but he said he'll give you a chance, he just wants to talk to you again." said Caroline with a smile.

I smiled back. "I told you everything will be fine."

Caroline laughed. "Yes you did."

Caroline kissed my cheek. "That's I really wanted to say, I just know how much you don't like talking about our relationship in front of other people. We can get going."

"Actually Caroline there's something I want to talk with you about. Last night Tim stopped by my room at Buck's and he started to tell me what people are saying about me and I'm too happy about it. They're talking about how much I've changed ever since I started to date you and how they think I'm going to become a Soc." I said.

"Dally that's ridiculous, who cares what they think?" said Caroline.

"I do Caroline, I use to be known as the toughest greaser now I'm getting questioned if I am a greaser." I said.

It bothered me how Caroline is trying to blow this off.

"So what do you want to do Dally?" she asked.

"I want to be the real me. I want to go back to the stuff I use to do." I said.

Caroline sighed. "I get it Dal, you've completely changed within the past few months for me and I appreciate that."

"I just wanna make you happy doll." I said. "But-"

"You don't have to explain yourself, I get it. You miss the drinking, smoking, gambling and fighting part of your life." Caroline paused. "I'm okay with it as long as you keep smoking, gambling and drinking to a minimum, fighting just please don't get hurt and do not get arrested. Dally, unless those four things get out of hand I won't bother you about it but if you get arrested we're going to have problems, especially with my dad."

I nodded. "That's all I wanted. I want to do all of those things just once in a while, I promise I won't get arrested."

I'm surprised with how cool Caroline is being about this, I expected us to get into a fight.

"Just don't get hurt Dally, and don't make these a habit. I don't want to sit back and watch the person who I love get hurt, that's why I don't want you doing those things because I love you too much." said Caroline as she put her hand on my cheek.

"I love you too doll." I said.

I put my hand on her thigh and kissed her.

"Come on, we should get going." said Caroline.

"In a minute." I said as I continue to kiss her.

Around twenty minutes later Caroline and I were at Tim's. Caroline is sitting with Rose and Soda while I'm with Tim and his gang. We were drinking, smoking and just talking.

"Those Socs had no idea what hit them." laughed Curly.

"Are the Socs really attacking again?" I asked.

"Why Dal? You scared?" said Tim with a smirk.

"For them." I smirked back.

"By the time Dal is done with them-" started Mark but Tim cut him off.

"I don't even want to know the Soc will look like when Dally is done."

I smirked and took a swing of my beer.

"Look at the broad over there. She's smoking." said Curly.

The boys looked over while I didn't even bother.

"Ain't she hot Dal?" asked Curly.

"Curly haven't you heard? Dally is married." said Mark.

"Where's the wife?" asked Larry.

"Caroline is around somewhere." I said with a laugh.

"The wife is here and you're with us?" said Curly.

I nodded.

"I thought you guys said Dally is whipped." said Curly.

"He is Curly, Dally had to ask for permission." said Tim with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes. "I ain't whipped."

"It's just good to have the old Dally back, before the Soc came along." said Tim as the other guys agreed.

"Didn't know you boys missed me so much." I said as I lit up my cigarette.

"Okay now, lets get back to that broad. She's got one hell of a body." said Curly.

"She sure does, I would love to take her upstairs." said Mark.

I stopped paying attention. I honestly don't care about that girl. I scanned the room and my eyes landed on Caroline. She was laughing with Rose at something Soda said. Then I looked back to guys. Man, what the hell am I doing? Oh right, being like the old me. Drinking, smoking and gambling. I didn't even care about this until Tim pointed it out to me. This isn't me anymore, I would rather be with Caroline. God she's so beautiful and amazing. I smiled a little.

"What are you smiling about Dal? Thinking about talking to the girl?" said Tim.

I glanced up at Tim.

"Yeah come on Dal, she's your type." said Curly.

"No I'm good." I said as I took a puff.

"C'mon on Dal. It's just talking." said Larry.

I look back and saw the girl. She's wearing a tight, short dress and curly black hair, pure greaser.

I looked back to the guys. "Maybe later."

"Okay, I see how it is. I'll bet you three cancer stick packs that you'll get shut down." said Tim.

Now this is feeling like old times. Tim and I use to always bet on girl.

"C'mon Dally, you would've gotten up by now." said Tim.

I don't understand why Tim is pushing me so much. He would never push me this much when I dated Sylvia. Then it hit me, Tim is trying to get me to be my old self. He wants me to prove to everyone that I'm not a Soc.

I put my out my cigarette in the ash tray and got up. I saw Tim smirking.

"It was nice catching up with you guys but I'm gonna see what my girl is up to." I said. "I'd rather be looking at her than anyone of you assholes."

The guys looked at me, confused. This isn't me anymore. I thought I missed drinking, smoking and gambling but I realized I don't. I don't care about my reputation because I'm happy with Caroline.

I turned around and walked over to Caroline. I felt Tim pull me back though.

"Dally what the hell are you doing?"

"Me? What the hell are you doing? I'm with Caroline why would I go talk to that other girl?" I asked.

"I'm trying to help you. Dal the guys were finally starting to believe that you're not a Soc anymore." said Tim.

"I don't care what they think. Tim, this isn't me anymore. The only girl I talk to is Caroline, I would give up drinking and smoking to be with her and I already have. She told me that she doesn't care if I smoke and drink but I would rather be with her. Tim, this old Dally shit is done because I have changed and I'm never going to be the old Dally again." I said.

"You really like her don't you?" said Tim.

"Tim it's more than like." I said.

Tim nodded. "Okay Dal, I'll lay off of you and Caroline and I'll tell the rest of the greasers to do the same."

"Thanks Tim." I said.

I turned around and sat next to Caroline. Caroline looked up to me and smiled.

"Why aren't you with your friends?" she asked.

"Cause you're hotter and more fun to be around." I said as I wrapped my around her shoulder. "Plus I missed you."

"I missed you too." said Caroline as she put her hand on my cheek.

I leaned down and kissed her.

 **Caroline's POV**

"Oh shit, I forgot my jacket. I'll meet you in the car." I said to Dally.

"I'm not waiting in the car. I'll wait here just go get it." said Dally as he leaned up against the doorframe.

"Dally nothing is going to happen." I said.

"Yeah especially with me being here." said Dally.

I shook my head. "Can your ego get anymore bigger?"

"Yeah it can." smirked Dally.

I rolled my eyes playfully. "I'll be right back."

I went back to the couch to grab my jacket. I grabbed it and went back to Dally.

"Caroline wait up."

I turned around and saw Tim.

"Oh hi Tim. Thanks for the party." I said.

"Oh yeah no problem. It's just that I wanted to talk to you about Dally." said Tim.

"Yeah what's up?"

"Nothing it's just that, Dally really likes you and I don't want to see him get hurt." said Tim awkwardly.

"He won't don't worry Tim." I said.

"It's just that I know he really liked Sylvia and when she two-timed him it was rough on him, I'm not saying you would two-time him but-"

"I'm sorry Tim but if you're so worried about him then why would you flirt with me?" I asked.

Tim laugh. "Honestly, I wanted to piss Dally off and I just wanted to see what you would like plus you are really pretty which guy wouldn't want to talk to you?"

I laughed. "Don't worry about Dally, I won't hurt him."

"Okay Caroline, you should probably get back to Dal before he starts looking for you." said Tim.

I laughed. "Okay, bye Tim."

"Bye Caroline."

I turned around and met Dally at the door.

"Good to go?" said Dally.

"Yeah." I said.

Dally open the door for me.

"I wish you could spend the night." said Dally.

"So do I." I said.

Dally put his hands on my hips.

"You're so handsome Dally. I'm lucky to have you." I said.

Dally shook his head. "I'm the one who's lucky."

"I love you." I said.

"Not as much as I love you." said Dally.

"I love you more." I said I as I wrapped my arms around his and pulled him into a kiss.


End file.
